


Empire of Lies

by soobinbunny



Category: NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I am only tagging the members that appear the most, M/M, but i love all of them I swear, like really shitty, other relationships will be added soon, some idols that appear will behave really bad, soobin is bad ad admitting his feelings, sungchan is a sweetheart, this is just a crazy idea I had during work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinbunny/pseuds/soobinbunny
Summary: Like most first times, it all started with a greeting and a innocent question:“Hi, what’s your name?”SNIPPET FROM CHAPTER 14:Seeing that just made Taehyun silently wonder why would Beomgyu asked him to find out what the older had done the past week. Yes, he had started to think that Yeonjun had been these weeks just stalking NCT’s and SM’s twitter for updates of Jung Sungchan; asking the manager for updates of Soobin; be wary of their movements but nothing extreme…But he was wrong.“Even if Soobin was still ‘crushing’ on him, it doesn’t matter anyway”- The older shrugged, grabbing his phone- “I already took care of it”Taehyun felt his blood immediately froze.Oh he was so, so, wrong...
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Jung Sungchan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 58





	1. Why d'ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> I know some people don't like these kinds of fics (crossover or rare pair fics especially where idols that haven't interacted) so I should say this:  
> \- I am aware that Sungchan and Soobin haven’t talked or had a proper interaction, so this is a work of fiction, nothing more, I would never force any form of relationship or interaction between them, I respect them and admire them.  
> If these kinds of fics makes you uncomfortable, I’m really sorry-

Like most first times, it all started with a greeting and a innocent question:

“Hi, what’s your name?”

But before the other boy could answer, Soobin drew a deep breath as those gentle and sparkly eyes filled with nervousness looked at him with acknowledgement.

“Jung Sungchan”- He bowed politely, dedicating him a smile- “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Soobin-sunbaenim”

“L- likewise”- Soobin mentally slapped himself, readying himself as he stood on the right side of the corner, next to Sungchan who was on the step.

Arin, who usually stands on the right side, where Soobin was, glanced at him confused and said:

“Soobinnie, you’re on the left side…”

The boy then nodded, glancing at everyone nervously, and blushing deeply in embarrassment:

“Sure, right”- He bowed to Arin as he laughed- “I’m sorry”

The members of NCT laughed at the clumsy leader of TXT but he ignored them, his eyes briefly landing on the taller ones; he noticed that Sungchan wore a happy smile and the nervousness he previously had on his eyes was long gone, which made the MC boy’s embarrassment fade away, to be replaced with relief... which he found weird but paid not too much attention.

The interview then started, the cameras were now focused on them, and Arin had started to speak, but Soobin couldn’t look away, and it seemed that Sungchan either, so then when they locked eyes once again, that’s when he felt something on his chest, a spark, like a comfortable flame where his heart was.

He felt confused… then he felt the eyes of the others on him, so he looked rapidly to the cameras and smiled, opened his mouth and spoke up.

The thing with Choi Soobin is that he always thought that his love life would start with Choi Yeonjun, the older thought the same, but at the end it didn’t work out, both preferring silently to stay as really close friends. Sure, they had kissed here and there, but it just… it broke a spell they both had formed with the years of knowing each other and it left them thinking: was it love? Was it friendship? Kindred spirits?

Both boys had trouble for a couple of months due to their conflicted feelings for each other, yet they somehow managed to work out at the end all thanks to Taehyun who locked them in their dorm and didn’t let them out until both resolved their problems once and for all.

They were best friends; Soobin trusted Yeonjun fully and vice versa, there were no secrets between them, none, so because of that that’s why the leader found himself standing on the older’s room door with a spooked expression on his face.

“Soobin”- Yeonjun looked at him scared, leaving his phone on the bed- “What happened?”

The leader stood there for a couple of seconds and then he just walked away, leaving a really deeply concerned and -even more confused- Yeonjun, who stood up from the bed and dashed to grab Soobin’s arm, pulling him to a halt.

“Wait, how can you just storm out like that? What’s happening? Why are you so pale?”- The elder exclaimed- “Soobin-“

“It’s nothing, just-”- The leader drew a deep breath- “I’m just tired, that’s it, that’s probably what it was”

“‘ _ What it was’ _ ? What are you talking about?”- Yeonjun glanced at the younger boy worried- “Soobin, what-?”

“No, don’t worry, it was nothing”- Soobin smiled, walking away- “I’ll see you in the morning, good night hyung”

The tall leader drew him a smile as he walked to his room, leaving the older boy standing there with a shocked expression.

———

As days went by, Soobin managed to move past the brief encounter with Jung Sungchan, pushing it at the back of his mind. And he quickly started to consider the meeting just a friendly and casual one, just like he's had with other idols, or even just a figment of his imagination.

Because, in his very negated mentality,  _ there can’t be a handsome person just casually existing, right? _

It was all on his head, something that his crazy mind had created while he slept or something that it just seemed too real, so that's why he fully believed that he had interviewed the NCT U group without any new member- because  _ of course  _ there wasn’t a new member, they were so many already! No, of course not, it’s crazy, there’s no new member in that group.

Soobin shook his head, re-reading the cards in his hand as he walked toward the MC interview room, and to his dismay, every single scenario he had built to dissipate and excuse that mysterious encounter, every single excuse he had given to Yeonjun (who bombarded him with questions the following days) crashed down once his eyes landed on a tall light brown haired boy.

Said boy that greeted him with an innocent bow, a bright smile and a:

“Soobin-sunbaenim, I’m glad to see you again!”

And that’s all it took for Soobin to be disarmed, his mental walls to collapse, and just his brain to malfunction in general.

He just wanted to scream, how can this boy just be so enforcedly charming?

“Likewise, Sungchan-ssi”- He muttered with an honest smile- “How are you feeling today?”

“Not as nervous like last time”- The younger answered with a timid smile- “I feel like I’m getting the hang of it”

“That’s good”- Soobin nodded, giving the other an encouraging pat on his shoulder- “I’m sure you’ll also do amazing today”

Sungchan’s smile then widened, his beautiful eyes going into crescent, and Soobin had to control himself not to holler because this was just too much for his heart, mind you.

“Thank you sunbaenim!”-The younger said- “Make sure to cheer up for me”

_ Always. _

Soobin nodded at that, watching the younger walk away, joining the other NCT U members, some of them glancing back at him with curiosity, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. 

Now that he thought about it, the young MC wasn’t sure if he had seen the presentation of NCT U last time, he hadn't been caught up with them, they were a really great and skilled group, and their members were loud and handsome, Soobin had met them already.

So why was he now focusing on this kid?

_ Right, he’s new- I have to focus on him because he’s new, of course I have- _

Wait, wasn’t there also another new member on the last unit too? Shotaro…

He met him too, and he seemed really adorable. Soobin couldn’t stop smiling with the timid Japanese boy, but he didn’t feel the strange warmness on his chest like he did with Sungchan…

_ Ah yes, there it is… every single time I think of him… _

Soobin face palmed himself, he knew he needed to calm down but god damn, that eye-smile, those dimples, that face-

Where in the goddamn world has SM found that boy?

He glanced at the TV screen, noticing that the next group to have their stage was –in fact- NCT U, so –to Soobin’s surprise, and everyone else that was on the room- he dashed outside, quickly going toward the auditorium, where the camera crew were, and no audience at the moment were present, except the manager and some SM crew.

He slid inside as quietly as he could and took a rapid seat on the first chair he found near the door, as the idols were taking their positions, he managed to catch a glimpse of the light brown hair he’s come to know well, the taller of all the NCT unit.

Soobin could tell that he was nervous, the previous confidence of a while back vanishing, but there was also something that appeased the older boy that was present on the younger:

_ Adrenaline. _

Which was great, the adrenaline was capable of overpowering the fear, it was the idol’s best friend: the one feeling that captured the performer’s actions and overpowered them once the first notes of the song started... that was, if the idol let it take control, of course.

It’s so easy to reverse the fear and the adrenaline and let the first overpower the second, as well as confuse them both, and only one learns how to tell them apart with time and experience, and Sungchan was just debuting…

_ Calm down Soobin, he’s done this before… _

“Come on Sungchan”- He whispered as his eyes never left the younger.

Once the first notes of the song started, Soobin watched how the adrenaline took over the boy and danced, which made the older visibly relax, feeling proud… for some reason…

As the performance progressed, Soobin was awestruck, feeling stupid for worrying at the start for the younger; Sungchan was a natural at this, the older even wondering if he was really just debuting and not an undercover idol that has a trajectory already; because the younger had a perfect dancing execution and made expressions that –more than once- made Soobin feel attacked.

And then, out of nowhere, Sungchan rapped.

First of all, Soobin didn’t knew he was a rapper, Sungchan’s whole self didn’t exceeded the vibe of one, his talking-voice, or tone, screamed vocals, and his body language, his face, his eyes, his smile only gave vocal and/or visual energy and-

Anyways, the thing is: Soobin was shocked, and he was still recovering; the older didn’t quite catch what Sungchan rapped, but he silently agreed to what he said nonetheless.

In all honesty, the younger could have rapped a whole child’s story book and Soobin would have agreed as if he had just heard the secrets of the universe.

Once the song ended, he saw the camera point at Sungchan and that’s when the MC knew that the younger would be ending fairy, so he made a mental note –because he wanted to suffer once again, why not? -To watch the video once he arrived at the dorms.

As if he had felt the stare of the leader of TXT, Sungchan’s eyes found Soobin’s, and – _ god damnit Jung Sungchan _ \- the younger smiled excitedly at him, waving at him with a nod, that Soobin returned with a thumb up, which made the other’s smile widen even more and bow gratefully, turning to walk away.

As Soobin went back, the program now finished, he went toward the dressing rooms and, as he was about to enter the one exclusively for MC’s, he heard voices in the hall, the sound of door opening and closing followed by silent steps.

The TXT member then found himself standing in front of Jung Sungchan, who had now changed into normal clothes; the bright ones used before long gone, replaced now by a dark flannel shirt and black jeans, his hair still stylized.

Soobin couldn’t deny it at this point; he was staring way too much, taking him in, as if he was at the Louvre museum and the younger was a painting.

“Soobin-sunbaenim”- The younger bowed with a smile- “Hi”

“Hello Sungchan”- He smiled- “Are you leaving?”

“In a while”- Sungchan glanced back to the dressing rooms- “I was just going to get some water”

“I’ll go with you”- Soobin offered immediately- “I’m also feeling a bit thirsty”

“Sure”- The younger smiled, as both boys started to walk side by side, way too close, but both didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

As they reached the machine, Soobin then turned to Sungchan, who was introducing the money and then pressing the buttons, the bottle immediately falling down.

“You were great”- He said, his voice holding complete honesty, the younger looked at him attentively, holding the water bottle and standing up, not saying anything.

“Back there, on stage”- Soobin added- “You are amazing”

“Thank you, sunbaenim”- Sungchan said smiling once again, as both walked back- “It means a lot for you to say that, I’m really grateful”

“You should be proud, I seriously mean it”- Soobin said, then glanced at him again with a mischievous grin- “Are you an undercover idol or something? Because you look like a natural”

The comment then made Sungchan laugh embarrassed, and Soobin had to mentally pat himself on the back for his great accomplishment; that laugh was as if the leader was seeing heaven, and the younger was an angel.

An angel that rapped.

“Your rap was amazing too, I…”- Soobin was then left speechless, the younger watching him attentively with a smile as both walked- “I didn’t knew you were a rapper”

“You thought I was a vocalist?”- Sungchan took out what Soobin was thinking, and the older nodded, admitting it- “Yeah, I get that a lot”

“I’m sorry-”

"No, don't be" - The boy laughed, stopping from walking, the older too, who looked at him - "I like the surprise factor that it causes"

"I hope you enjoyed watching me get surprised by it, then" - Soobin laughed

"If I'm being honest, I didn't know you were there until the end, sunbaenim" - Sungchan said rapidly- "I was so happy when I saw you sitting down there in the auditorium"

"Well, I couldn’t see your performance last time, and you wanted me to cheer you up" - Soobin smiled then- "I had to do it, I can't say no to you"

Sungchan then was taken aback by the elder’s words, and when Soobin noticed what he had just said, he looked away, flushed.

“Why’s that?”- Sungchan asked, his voice low, his tone holding a sentiment that the older couldn’t pinpoint.

“Well”- Soobin started, choosing his words carefully- “You seem like a hard-working person and I respect that, and well... when I saw you dancing and rapping, I knew that I was right”

Sungchan smiled at that, bowing and blushing as he stared at Soobin with gratefulness in his eyes:

“I’m glad you think that of me”- He said- “I also respect you, sunbaenim, I think very highly of you”

Soobin looked away, as he felt himself turn red even more, both boys walking again in silence, a blush in both of their faces.

As they reached the dressing rooms, Soobin stopped walking and looked at the light brown haired boy:

“Sungchan”

The aforementioned turned to look at him, his eyes inquisitive:

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, sunbaenim”

“Could you stop calling me sunbaenim?”- Soobin asked, the younger looking at him surprised- “I… well- you can call me hyung, if you’d like”

“I… sure”- Sungchan said chuckling

“Thanks”- Soobin smiled excitedly- “Well, I’ll see you later then” 

“Of course”- Sungchan said, matching the excitement in his voice- “Take care, Soobin-hyung”

Right before he had to record the next segment, Arin saw a flushed Choi Soobin joining her, a smile displaying on his lips that she wasn’t sure of the reason behind it and was too shy to pry.

But as he climbed the van, to go back to the dorms, he almost yelled in frustration as he realized:

_ I should have asked for his phone number… and I forgot to buy a water bottle for me too... _

**~TXT~**

“Do you have something to tell me?”

Soobin looked up sitting down calmly on the couch, seeing Yeonjun standing in front of him with an inquisitive look in his eyes that held a curious glint that the younger couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

“What do you mean?”- Soobin replied, the clear confusion on his voice as he went back to his book, trying to avoid the elder’s eyes.

“I don’t know, you tell me”- Yeonjun said firmly- “You stood  _ again  _ on my doorstep yesterday right after you came back, and then you locked yourself on your room and played –rather loudly might I add- a song -or video- multiple times”

Soobin swallowed nervously at that.

_ Shit, I thought I had it on an acceptable volume… _

“What’s so strange about that?”- The leader shrugged, seeming to be uninterested- “You also listen or watch videos over and over, it’s not weird”

“It’s not, but I can’t shake off the fact that this happened right after you stood on my doorstep for the second time and you’ve been pretty off these days-”- Yeonjun sat down next to the younger- “Look, It’s weird, and I’m just worried, I’m sorry… you've never acted like that before”

Soobin glanced at the older member as he felt the guilt wash up over him, ever since the first meeting with the NCT member, he never took into account how worried he made Yeonjun feel with his stupid actions the past days and as a leader… it just made him feel terrible.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I-”- He left his book on the table, sighing as he turned to stare at the older up front- “I wasn’t thinking- I- I didn’t think and I am just so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worried”

The older smiled and pat the head of the blue-haired boy with tenderness, as he said:

“It’s alright, I just want to know what’s been going on with you lately, I care for you, and I know you for years now”- He caught the eyes of the younger- “I know you have something to say to me, and I don’t understand why you can’t tell me-”

“There’s nothing wrong, I assure you”- Soobin cut him out, wincing harshly as it was too sudden that it took Yeonjun by surprise- “It’s something stupid”

“How’s then that something ‘ _stupid_ ’ is something so hard to tell me?”- Yeonjun countered- “Are you sure it’s just something  _ stupid _ ?”

Soobin then focused on Yeonjun’s eyes, the glint…that’s when Soobin felt his stomach churn, the elder was not stupid, on the contrary, he was observant and very smart:

“You… ”-Soobin whispered, his voice coated in fear- “Why are you asking me if you already know?”

“I don’t  _ know _ ”- Yeonjun corrected the younger, shaking his head- “It’s only a wild guess”

“A wild guess of what?”- Soobin asked, his voice holding an angry tone, feeling like an animal that’s trapped- “I stood on your door only two times and you think you know everything because of a _wild guess_?”

“Soobin, ever since you stood like a scared kid who saw a ghost for the first time, I thought something had happened on the recording, so I called the manager-”

“You  _ what? _ ”

“He didn’t saw anything weird so I just thought you were just tired, but then, when I confronted you and you brushed everything out then I watched the show”- Yeonjun continued firmly, ignoring the shocked face of the leader- “I saw nothing weird at first, until the interview with the NCT U members came in”

Soobin paled at the mention of the group, unconsciously swallowing nervously, and that’s all Yeonjun needed to confirm his suspicions yet he decided to press further.

“The new member, Jung Sungchan was it?”- Yeonjun said, and Soobin wanted nothing but just lock himself on his room- “You couldn’t stop glancing at him”

“What about it?”- He shrugged, once again, cursing his wavering voice- “He’s new, and he was nervous, it’s my job as MC to give him all the attention and-”

“That’s bullshit, Soobin come on”- Yeonjun exclaimed, standing up- “Yes, you have to give him the spotlight a bit more than to the other members but may I remind you that other new NCT member, the Japanese? You weren’t staring at him like you did with this one”

“Why are you so worked up by all of this? What’s it to you?”- Soobin then stood up, getting face to face with Yeonjun- “I have met that kid two times now and just because I was only staring at him you’re already drawing conclusions, why’s that? What are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything, you can look at anyone you wish-”- Yeonjun scoffed, taking a step back as he crossed his arms- “I just wanted you to trust me annd tell me what’s going on”

“See, I was going to tell you”- Soobin said defensive, his mind screaming to just stop, yet his mouth was not listening- “But as you seem to know every single movement I do, then I guess it's not necessary, if you want to know what I do then just watch the show so you can see who I stare, or even better: call the manager so you can get a full detailed report of my itinerary, alright?”

“Binnie, stop acting like a baby-”- Yeonjun sighed, watching how the younger went to pick up the book from the table- “It’s not that-”

“Well it seems like you’re trying to keep tabs on what I do and what I don’t do”- Soobin stopped walking, looking back to the older- “If i’m wrong, then why are you so interested?”

“You stood on my doorstep looking  _ pale _ ,  _ scared  _ of something! And you just walked away! How am I not going to try and know what’s going on?”- Yeonjun exclaimed- “I asked you the next day and you were in denial-”

“It’s because nothing had happened, by that time you should have dropped all of that nervousness”

“But I  _ saw  _ you!”- Yeonjun almost yelled- “I saw how pale you were, how tense you stood on the doorstep-!”

“That's because I was just tired, Yeonjun!”- Soobin then exploded, forgetting the honorifics due to the rage- “Instead of thinking calmly and logically you’re just letting your overthinking and impulsive side of yours take over your judgment and just draw stupid ideas in your little mind of yours instead of thinking rationally!”

“I’m thinking rationally, and I know what happened” -Yeonjun spat as he stared at the leader defiantly- “The one that is not doing it and is just defensive for no reason is you, and it’s all because you’re the only one that is unable to accept the fact that you’re falling for that NCT member!”

That’s all it took for Soobin to explode, the fear overtaking him as his eyes started to draw tears of rage.

“I’m not-!”- He whispered- “Shut up, hyung! That’s not true-”

“Soobin, please-”- Yeonjun said tenderly, taking a step forward- “The video, you watched it so many times yesterday, I recognized the song, and I can also bet that you were there during the taping, you sat down on the auditorium to watch him”

The leader stared at the older boy horrified, taking a step back:

“How-? Did you called-”

“I didn’t call the manager, I saw it”- He lifted his phone, showing it to the leader:

It was a YouTube video of a fancam, one that Soobin didn’t watch because he didn’t like the way it was recorded, and at the end, he saw how Sungchan stopped walking and –just like it had happened that day- the smile, the nod and then after a while, the bow as the way he smiled brightly, the other members walking away never noticing anything… except the camera that recorded everything, and now, Yeonjun...

“Tell me if it wasn’t you who sat there watching him”- Yeonjun asked, not angry or accusingly, just tired at this point.

“It could have been anyone”- Soobin said, his voice betraying him as it cracked- “Another NCT member, or even their manager-”

“Binnie, seriously”- Yeonjun sighed, looking at the leader- “I honestly don’t care if you watched him or not”

Soobin watched the elder attentively, his whole body language in a defensive position, contrary to Yeonjun, who was now emotionally exhausted but also worried.

“What I need from you is to be honest and answer me this: do you have a crush on the new NCT member?”- The older asked firmly- “Do you like Jung Sungchan?”

The leader stood there, frozen in place, feeling his hands clammy, his book almost slipping from his hands, feigning a firm stance as the older boy glanced at him.

“No”- He felt himself say- “I don’t”


	2. If just for a little while, tears stop right here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,   
> First of all: Happy holidays to all! I hope you all are having an amazing day, stay safe and enjoy!  
> And well, here's chapter 2, i'm somehow very motivated to continue this and I hope everyone likes it.  
> I wonder if you all have theories on what will happen next, please leave them in the comment :D

As he entered his room, he felt the warmth in his chest once again, but this time it wasn’t a nice sensation, but a terrible and painful one.

_ I lied. _

_ I lied. _

He knew he had lied.

He knew that he liked him, and yet, he had lied.

But why?

Why was he so determined to lie to Yeonjun?

There’s nothing wrong if he knew he liked Sungchan, it was just a small crush, there was nothing wrong-

_ But that’s the thing, Yes there was…  _ there would be many problems if he did...

He lay down on his bed, the tears dropping down on the pillow as he curled down, closing his eyes:

No idol was allowed to date; his contract said so, and he remembered clearly when they were taught of it, the CEO mentioned it to them, BTS also told them that, even when both Yeonjun and him were thinking to formalize their relationship to a boyfriend status they had to agreed to be kept everything a secret between them.

Not even the other members would know.

But they never formalized anything, so they never reached that status and the dreadful feeling of worry, the pain of not being able to show the world who he loved and how he was capable of having someone special to him was long forgotten…

Until now.

And it was worse, because first of all: he liked someone that was from another company, one of the competitions of the one he was signed in.

Second of all: he wasn’t sure if the other liked him too.

And third of all: if Sungchan happened to like him too, it would be dangerous for him; he had just debuted, he’s just started to show the world who he is, what he has to offer, and his fans… he was rapidly gaining them, enchanting them, pulling them to his side.

Soobin couldn’t take that away from him just because of his feelings, he wouldn’t, the least thing he wished him to do was to hurt or affect him in any way.

Not him… he couldn’t even phandom to be the cause for that smile he’s come to adore to disappear or be the cause of the younger’s unhappiness.

He sniffed and straightened up, grabbing his iPad and pressing the YouTube app, putting on his headphones that were on his nightstand plugging them in into the device.

_ Why the hell didn’t I use them yesterday, how stupid are you Soobin? _

As he shook away the thought, he typed in the name he’s come to know too well:

_ Jung Sungchan _

And there were a couple of suggestions already, but he then completed the search:

_ Jung Sungchan NCT _

And in no time there were a couple of videos from SM and also fan made ones.

He pressed on one that said:  _ Sungchan and Shotaro NCT 2020 Vlive _ .

As he watched how the boy walked toward the MC’s -Soobin recognizing them as also members of NCT- he saw how Sungchan seemed so nervous; which to the leader it made sense as he quickly came to the conclusion that this was the first time that he was shown formally to the NCT fans.

_ “Hello, my name is Sungchan _ ”

Soobin couldn’t help but to smile at that, and before the leader could notice, he had watched too many videos of him, he had to thank the fans of Sungchan, they were handworkers, making videos of him with the little information and moments they had before he even debuted with the ‘ _ 90’s Love’ _ song.

They spotted even the smallest detail, especially in the reality show they were airing, NCT World; if he was behind a member, you bet they saw him, and he understood: those were their crumbs.

SM debuted Shotaro first with ‘ _ Make a wish’  _ on the first part or  _ Resonance _ , and then Sungchan with ‘ _ 90’s Love’ _ , so what all the fans had for almost a month were just small videos of him. 

The ‘big’ content only being  _ ‘Misfit _ ’ mv which was only 2 minutes more less.

He sighed as he finished watching the last episode of NCT World, placing the device on his nightstand, unplugging his phone and connecting the iPad to the charger, noticing the messages on the phone before he grabbed the book he was reading.

**BAM-gyu**

**BAM-gyu** :

Hyung, can I come to ur room?

It’s just that

I heard u and jjun-hyung fight

Im worried

And hyuka too but hes sleeping now

Tae said not to bother u but im worried

I messaged jjun hyung

But i think he’s sleeping too...

He sighed, noticing how recent the messages were and typed back:

**Soobin** :

Sure, come here

He didn’t have to wait long for the younger boy to knock on the door, Soobin letting him in, as the dark haired boy went inside timidly.

“Gyu-”

“Soobin-hyung, are you ok?”- The younger asked, genuinely concerned- “Is Jun-hyung ok?”

“Yes, yes we are, why are you-?”

“Hyuka and I heard you two fight, and I don’t know…”- He said, looking at the floor- “We couldn’t really figure out the reason of why you two were fighting about, but both seemed really angry at each other”- He said fast, his satori accent appearing due to the nervousness- “And well… we were scared”

“Why would you two be scared?”- The leader said in a tender voice, a small smile on his lips- “Beomie, we all fight sometimes, you have fought with Taehyun, remember?”

“Yes but”- He glanced to the leader- “We haven’t heard you two yell at each other like that since, well… since Tae locked you two on the dorms”

Soobin went silent at that: it’s true, it’s been quite some time since that incident happened, but he thought that the members had forgotten about it since the tight schedules and practice ate most of their time then it would help bury it deep in their minds… but it seems that it wasn’t as simple as that.

“Gyu-”

“I won’t ask what happened, or the reason of why you two were arguing, it’s not of my business”- The dark haired boy said- “But all I want is for you to sort out whatever is bothering you, hyung”

“Why would it be me who has something troubling on his mind?”- Soobin asked, narrowing his eyes

“Because we didn’t hear the words that you and hyung were yelling at each other”- Beomgyu explained- “But we did hear Jjunie-hyung’s voice, and he seemed extremely worried for you”

Once again, Soobin was left wordless, it was futile to deny that those sentiments behind Yeonjun’s voice were nothing to worry about, that he was fine and that the older boy and him were all happy with each other.

But he wouldn’t lie, not again.

He’s lied enough already, and the heavy sensation on his chest was a reminder of that.

“I promise I’ll sort it out”- He said with a tender smile- “And I’ll also talk to Yeonjun-hyung”

Beomgyu nodded, a relieved smile appearing on his mouth.

“I’m sorry I worried you all”- Soobin said as Beomgyu nodded, placing his head on the leader’s lap as the older caressed the curls of his hair.

“Alright, then… What were you doing?”- Beomgyu asked casually, trying to change the subject, but it caught the leader off handed, inadvertently touching –almost- the principal problem of the whole fight with Yeonjun, because it’s not that he could just simply say: ‘ _ oh, you know, just watching videos of a guy who I DON’T have a crush on- _ ’

Yeah, no, not gonna happen.

He had to think fast, so he just said:

“Watching a movie”

“Oh! Which one?”- Beomgyu asked excitedly, turning face up to see him

Soobin then made memory of movies, so:

“ _ The Ring Two _ ”- Soobin said randomly, almost face palming himself as he heard himself saying the name.

Beomgyu looked at him inquisitively, almost incredulously, and Soobin didn’t blame him, because the problem was: He’s never seen this movie, he’s just heard of it thanks to a friend.

He’s been meaning to watch it, but he’s not a big fan of scary movies especially when it comes to jumpscares, and he knows that the movie has them, so he was going to ask Yeonjun to watch it with him, but given the recent events… yeah, it seems it won’t happen anytime soon.

“A scary movie?”

“Yeah”-Soobin said looking away, too late to cover the hole he was already in.

“Hyung… a  _ scary  _ movie”- Beomgyu raised an eyebrow- “You watched a scary- filled with jumpscares- movie, all by yourself?”

“Why are you asking me this? Especially with that tone?”- Soobin rested his back on the bed frame

“How come you’re not, you know, jumpy, or all shaken up?”- Beomgyu said with a smirk

“Well, I did watch it, alright? Contrary to popular belief, I’m really brave”- Soobin said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his phone; opening twitter just to have something between them-“Besides it didn’t spook me that much, not every single scary movie causes me to be all nervous or shaken up, alright?”

“No of course not, hyung”- Beomgyu snorted- “Only:  _ ‘The conjuring’, ‘Insidious’, ‘Poltergeist’, ‘The Woman In Black’ _ which means, every single scary movie you’ve had the courage to watch-”

“Well, there’s always a first time”- Soobin simply said, and then in a proud tone continued: “I’ve had practice, see? It’s good I’ve watched all those movies, that’s why this one didn’t affect me”

Beomgyu laughed at that, dropping the subject as he got a text message from Taehyun asking for dinner, prompting them to join the others.

**~TXT~**

As the members sat down, Soobin and Beomgyu helping with the plates, they all started digging in; Beomgyu and Huening Kai were in a happy conversation about donuts and how they’ve been craving for some, the other members then also joining on the statement.

Soobin proposed that tomorrow, after practice they would get some, earning a happy cheer from the maknaes, but as he turned to look at the older, he saw how Yeonjun deviated his glance to the food in his plate, not saying anything, which made the leader feel a pang of pain.

His mind returned to the last thing the older had said to him after he had denied his feelings for the NCT member:

_ “I know what I saw Soobin, those emotions can’t be caged, and if you do, they will sprung free -and when that happens- you’ll end up hurting yourself, and Sungchan, in a terrible way” _

_ I’m not caging anything... _ -He thought bitterly, as he pushed the memory away.

“Are you sure?”

Soobin looked up from his plate, seeing Taehyun looking at him firmly, going back to eat.

“What?”- Soobin muttered to him

“Guys, guess what Soobin-hyung did today!”- The leader then heard Beomgyu say happily, the interest peaking the rest of the members- “He saw  _ ‘The Ring Two’ _ and didn’t feel scared at all!”

Soobin then watched Yeonjun glance at him with an incredibly incredulous expression, the one that just yelled at him:

_ ‘That’s just bullshit, I know exactly what you did, and I know you just told yet another lie just because you can’t be honest with yourself and -by default- us too’ _

Soobin winced and looked away, feigning a proud smile despite the horrible feeling on his chest.

“Really hyung? That’s a really scary movie so that’s awesome!”- Hyuka said excited- “Let’s watch it one day together, because I’m pretty sure I’ll get scared, so I’ll need many belly rubs during the movie”

“Sure, Hyuka”- Soobin said with a chuckle

“Hyung, wow, I never expected you to see a very scary movie”- Taehyun said, with an impressed tone in his voice, yet when Soobin glanced at him his eyes said the contrary:

He didn’t believe him… at all.

“What was your favorite part?”- Taehyun asked- “The whole movie is awesome, of course, but I wonder what part you liked best”

“I didn’t actually like it”- Soobin said, his voice shaking a bit- “You know I’m not a big fan of jumpscares in movies and well, this one had a lot-”

“Oh, but you said it didn’t affect you at all”- Taehyun simply said, taking a bite of the food- “I’m guessing then, that the part that scared you them most was when the guy saved the mom and the kid from Samara”

“Oh, yes”

Taehyun then grinned immediately and Yeonjun’s eyes immediately darkened, both of them staring at him with a look that made Soobin want to throw up the food he just ate.

They caught him, they obviously did, caught red handed due to his own stupidity:

He had seen the first movie some time ago, and how could he forget that Samara had killed the guy: it was a terrifying scene and Soobin couldn’t sleep for days because of it!

“I- I-”

“Soobinnie, how brave of you”- Yeonjun said in a fake proud tone- “I’m happy, really.” “You should pass the tips of how to be calm after seeing such shocking movies when we see movies like that one”- Taehyun said, glancing at the others- “Right?”

“Oh, just watch videos, Tae”- Yeonjun said venomously- “More specifically: watch videos of people you have a crush on but won’t admit it, it helps, right Binnie?”

The members stayed silent as the older boy stood up, leaving the members confused and too stunned to say anything. 

After some uncomfortable seconds, Beomgyu and Kai then stood up, both announcing that they would go and play games, clearly to ease the shakiness and distract themselves from the strange outburst of the elder.

As the others left, Taehyun then took a deep breath and glanced at the leader, who suddenly found the food in his place too interesting.

“We should talk”- Taehyun muttered

The leader looked at the younger boy, seeing the worry and curiosity in the brown orbs:

“There’s nothing to say”- He said

“Hyung”- Tae said serious- “Yeonjun-hyung is furious”

“Really? I couldn’t tell”- Soobin said sarcastically as he stood up from the table, leaving his plate on the sink- “Goodnight Taehyun”

“Soobin-hyung”

The leader turned around, seeing the younger boy standing still, a firm expression on his face that softened as soon as the older locked his eyes on the other boy:

“When you feel like you need to talk”- He said- “Please come see me, I’ll listen, I promise”

The leader felt himself smile a bit and felt the tears that threatened to fall any moment, so he nodded fast and went inside his room, locking the door in the process.

**~TXT~**

“You really are a menace, hyung”- Taehyun said, closing the door as he glanced at the older boy who was angrily scrolling through some app that the younger couldn’t exactly pinpoint, probably reddit- “What was the need to act like that? And in front of Beomgyu and Huening Kai”

“I was angry, alright”

“Oh well”- The younger crossed his arms, a condescending tone on his voice, feeling the deja-vu, remembering Soobin’s sarcasm from a moment ago- “If you didn’t say so, I wouldn’t have noticed”

Yeonjun glared at him, leaving his phone to the side:

“What do you want Taehyun?”

“I want to know what’s happening with you and Soobin-hyung”- He said, lifting his hand to stop the older boy who he knew was about to start arguing- “What’s  _ really  _ happening, hyung, not the ‘ _ Soobin is just tired _ ’ story you tried to sell me last time, because he said something about him ‘caging’ whatever and then the whole ‘ _ I saw The Ring Two _ ’ story is just not adding up”

Yeonjun stayed silent, glaring dangerously at Taehyun, but the younger didn’t seem affected or scared at all by that, if any, they both looked equally dangerous to each other: the tension between them could be cut so easily with the edge of a knife.

“Taehyun, we're just-”

The younger then lifted a hand, stopping the elder from speaking, fully knowing that Yeonjun was about to spat another series of excuses:

"Let me re-formulate the question then" - Taehyun asked, his eyes fixed on Yeonjun’s- "With who does Soobin have a crush on?"

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself?" - Yeonjun spat, lifting his hand, pointing at the front wall- "If you go now, I assure you, you'll see with who, he's probably watching videos of him right now. And when you do, he’ll say: ‘ _ oh no, I’m not crushing on him, what are you talking about? I was just giving him spotlight because he’s new  _ ’or some bullshit like that”

Taehyun was confused, really intrigued and worried by now, his mind suddenly going back to when he had to lock the pair in the dorms, in order for them to sort out whatever beef they had with each other. He wondered silently if he would have to do the same thing again… only this time accompanied by another mysterious person staying in the room with them.

“Hyung”- He sat down on the bed, looking at him firmly- “Please calm down, I’m here to help you and listen, not to fight”

Yeonjun took a deep breath, followed by another one, and another one… and when he seemed visibly relaxed, he stared at the younger boy with pained eyes, the younger then nodding:

“Now, please tell me what’s going on”

“Soobin... some days ago, after he was back from recording Music Bank, he came to my room looking terrified, he was so pale and seemed so scared”- The older re-telled, Taehyun listening to him attentively- “I asked him what was going on, but he just stood there for a couple of seconds and then just simply… walked away, and when I catched him he just said goodnight and locked himself in his room”

“And what happened the next day?”- Taehyun asked

“I confronted him, he said he was just tired from the recording, and well”- He looked down- “I didn’t exactly believed him, so I asked the manager-”

“Wait, why- hyung!”- Taehyun exclaimed in a low voice- “What was the need to do that?”

“Well, you should have seen him, Tae!”- Yeonjun said urgently- “He was pale- a ghost would be envious if they saw how pale he was! He looked scared to death!”

“Ok but what does this have to do with watching videos and having a crush?”- Taehyun asked then

“That’s the thing, as the week passed by, Soobin was like nothing ever happened, until he went to record Music Bank again and came back looking exactly the same”- He said- “I watched then the show, and then that’s when I saw what happened: Him and that kid just locking eyes at each other-”

“The kid”- Taehyun said frustrated, stopping the elder’s rambling urgently- “What kid? Who are you talking about?”

“That new kid from NCT”- Yeonjun exclaimed, reaching for his phone and unlocking it, then after some scrolling, he showed the picture of a –Taehyun must admit- really handsome boy- “Jung Sungchan”

“Hyung, alright, but how do you even know Soobin is crushing on him?”

Yeonjun then turned his phone back, typing something quick and then turning it again to show Taehyun the interview that his leader did with the NCT U members; there, he saw that Soobin had indeed locked eyes numerous times with Sungchan, despite the fact that the two of them stood polar opposites from each other.

But what impressed Taehyun was also the fact that the NCT U member was also looking at Soobin quite tenderly, and that warmed the younger’s heart, because it seemed that -if Soobin is really crushing on him- then his leader’s feelings had a chance of probably being reciprocated.

“And that’s not it”

Yeonjun typed again on his phone, and then he showed it back to Taehyun, a fancam of Sungchan on display, -well, the ending of it more specifically- there he saw how the boy looked at someone on the auditorium, as he nodded with a bright smile that only widened after a while, bowing as he turned then to walk away and join the clueless members.

“So, in short”- Taehyun said nodding- “You’re jealous”

“Taehyun”- Yeonjun in with a warning tone

“No, hyung, don’t  _ Taehyun _ me, because all of this situation is just you being jealous that Soobin has set eyes on another person”- Taehyun spat mercilessly- “You had your chance with him long ago, and you knew it, yet you decided to let him go, both reaching the consensus that your friendship was more important than anything else. I locked you guys, remember that?”

Yeonjun stayed silent, the rage still evident in his eyes, but Taehyun continued:

“If you love Soobin -and don't deny it- then why didn't you confess your feelings to him before?” - The younger asked- “Why are you so keen to just fight with him over this?”

“I didn’t propose to him because we _ can’t  _ be together, I agreed to the consensus of staying as friends because I didn’t want to add our relationship as another burden to him”- Yeonjun whisper-yelled, his voice cracking as he spoke- “And now, he’s setting his eyes on that kid-”

“His name is Sungchan”- Taehyun sighed- “And yes, Soobin is just crushing on him, but look, apparently he’s only spoken to him two times, right?”

“Of what we’ve seen so far, yes”- Yeonjun muttered

“Ok, then why are you even so worried? He’s just crushing on him”- Taehyun said- “Is not that he’s marrying him tomorrow, besides, Sungchan-ssi is not from BigHit, he’s from SM, so he won’t see him anytime soon”

“No, just next week”- Yeonjun spat, huffing- “He’s still promoting”

“Hyung, seriously”- Taehyun sighed

“Taehyun, the most sensible thing that I can do right now is to burst into his room, kiss him, and try to erase the image of that kid from his mind-”- Yeonjun said- “But that won’t happen and I know it”

“And why’s that?”

“Well, let’s just say that I kind of urged him to quickly realize his feelings and motivated him to just accept them the last time we talked...”- Yeonjun buried his head on his hands- “And also because… just- shit, Tae, did you see how that kid looked at him?... He’s also falling for him?”

_ Oh, he saw that too then... _ \- Taehyun thought surprised, staying silent as Yeonjun continued:

“Both reciprocate each other, it’s just a matter of time before they both realize this”- Yeonjun muttered- "And if that continues, then I'll have to be prepared"

"Prepared for what?" - Taehyun asked confused- "What are you planning?"

"A counterattack"

**~TXT~**

As Soobin opened his eyes, he saw through the window of the van the Han River, he sighed as he lulled himself to sleep, the car making its way to the next location to record the next TO-DO episode and then go practice the choreo of their new songs.

He heard Beomgyu and Taehyun chatting excitedly behind him, and it wasn’t until he felt something on his left land on his shoulder that he turned around, seeing the sleepy form of Huening Kai  resting on his shoulder.

He smiled tenderly to his maknae, fixing his position in order that the younger boy was comfortable, letting the boy rest comfortably, noticing then that Yeonjun was gazing at him.

It’s been almost two days since both had the fight, and as much as Soobin had tried to talk to the older boy, Yeonjun always seemed to avoid him at all cost, which only made the younger feel as if he was the damn plague. 

And it seemed that today wouldn’t be different, because as soon as the leader’s eyes landed on the older, he looked away, his headphones continuously blasting music in a clear attempt to block out any shot of conversation that Soobin might try to start.

It hurt, it really hurt being like this, especially when his birthday was just hours close... 

So the leader then glanced back to the window again, biting away the tears, tightening his jaw, resisting the urge to just scream his anger and sadness to the elder, and stop himself from crying his eyes out.

_ This is just so stupid, and all because he thinks I have a stupid crush- _

He  _ thinks _ ...

But is it true?

He closed his eyes, sighing in despair as he remembered that day in the auditorium: a certain light brown haired boy dancing graciously, his bright energy giving him the elegance needed to perform, snatching the spotlight with little effort.

Prey by the memory of his smile, Soobin felt himself being taken by sleep.

_ Do you think that if I pray to the universe above us, it’ll do something, anything, to let my love reach you?  _

_ This love that is unconditionally and eternally yours. _

_ Maybe… _

_ I wonder then... _


	3. I feel a weakness coming on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun looked down, a small trace of hurt in his eyes, Soobin sat down in the older’s bed, the latter glancing at the leader:
> 
> “Please forgive me for yelling at you and for not telling you about Sungchan”- Soobin muttered- “I didn’t want to burden you and I just didn’t want to think about it, this... it’s hard and complicated...”
> 
> “But you do feel something for him, Binnie”- Yeonjun muttered, mentally slapping himself for the comment- “Or that’s what it seems”
> 
> Soobin stayed silent at that, as if he was processing what the elder just said, and nodded:
> 
> “Yes, I do feel something for him”
> 
> That did stung Yeonjun, who glanced away, standing up as he then sat down on the chair of his desk, turning on his computer.
> 
> “Then there’s nothing else to say”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,  
> Happy new year! I hope all goes well to you all on 2021!  
> Let's all keep a positive mind :D  
> So I'm back from a small holiday I took, but I'll be start going to work this week so I'm sorry if updates are late, i'll do my best to keep a steady updating pace with this story.  
> I'm still so excited to continue this story and see what happens next!!!

“That was good, let’s all take a quick break, alright?”- Mark announced, stopping the song and taking a deep breath.

The members all were panting and gasping, as some of the boys slumped on the floor, trying to catch their breaths.

One of those boys was Jung Sungchan.

The light haired boy closed his eyes, feeling the sweat of his forehead travel then to his cheek, feeling the urge to clean it with his towel but he was so tired and in so much pain that he just left it there, in no time finding himself -instead of staring at the floor- looking at the roof.

“Sungchannie”

He then saw Yangyang smiling at him, giving him a water bottle, which the younger took it gratefully.

“Thanks hyung”- He gave him a smile, rising up to drink from it.

“Alright, guys”- Mark called everyone’s attention- “There’s not too much to correct from the choreo, so I just think we rehearse the song one more time and we’ll call it a day, what do you think?”

The group agreed and then, after a couple of minutes, they all stood up, taking their positions and as soon as the notes from the song started, Sungchan surrendered himself to the music, dancing and singing to the now well known lyrics.

_ ‘ _ _ You were great, back there, on stage, you are amazing _ ’

A smile started to appear on his lips, and before he noticed it, he was beaming, giving all the energy he could, as if he was back on Music Bank dancing to the audience, seeing his sunbae-

No, wait, Soobin- _ hyung _ , it’s Soobin-hyung, now.

_ ‘ You can call me hyung, if you’d like’ _

Thank the cosmos that he controlled his yell once the older boy asked him that, because damn… he would have passed out right there, in front of the person he admires.

As the song reached the part of his rap, he positioned himself and then the words and the moves just came out naturally.

_ ‘Your rap was amazing too, I…I didn’t knew you were a rapper’ _

He closed his eyes, his smile widening as he pictured himself back at Music Bank stage, the older MC sitting in the auditorium, his dark orbs focused on him.

_ How I wish I knew you were there… I made so many mistakes that day, it wasn’t enough... _

That’s why he had been practicing diligently this week, preparing once again for the performance again, the last of their stages for this comeback; those mistakes were corrected, the choreo was perfected and his expressions were sharpened.

So as the song came to an end, he felt ready, not completely perfect, but he was satisfied for now.

“That’s it guys! Great job”- Mark clapped happily, the other members also joining him- “Sungchan, dude, you were giving it all man! What got you so hyped for?”

The younger member glanced at the others confused by the question, not really knowing what to answer or what to do.

“Yeah, you were dancing as if you were in an award’s show or something”- Haechan pointed out

Sungchan then chuckled timidly, staking a step back instinctively, looking down to the tiles of the dance floor as he answered:

“No, I was just taken away by the dance, that’s all”

“That’s good, that’s great”- Mark nodded, clapping once again- “That’s the type of attitude we all need to have tomorrow, alright?”

The other members nodded happily, and Sungchan then let out a silent breath of relief, taking another sip from his water.

**•NCT•**

As he walked in the hallway toward his dorm room, the tiredness did not help with his thoughts roaming free in his mind. 

The constant bugging of thoughts assaulted him, especially with the fact that this was the last stage, everything had gone so smoothly so what if something goes wrong now?

He shook his head rapidly, pushing that thought away as he immediately felt the need to just play his fears away with some good rounds of Super Smash Bros or something but he threw that thought away, deciding that he would just relax, have dinner and go to sleep early.

After all, every day he has been having extremely hard practices...

As he made himself a quick sandwich with his favorite chips, he laid in bed while wearing his pajamas, grabbing his computer as he scrolled the recommended section of youtube.

He saw a compilation of dogs, corgis more specifically, because it's Corgi-thursday and once he finished both the video and his quick dinner, he readied himself for bed, turning off the light of the room. 

And just as if his mind was waiting for this moment, his thoughts raced with memories, more specifically, the one he hasn’t stopped thinking about that he had labeled as:  _ The thing he said that I just can’t process or assimilate because he did gave an explanation but I can’t fully buy it because I wish he had said something else but I don’t think that will happen ever. _

The  _ thing _ being:

_ ‘I had to do it, I can't say no to you’ _

He groaned, hugging the pillow, burying his face in it as he tried to cover the blush in his face, remembering the blue haired boy’s smile and how he had an amazed expression on his face as he clapped the performance on the auditorium, how he had complimented Sungchan, how-

The NCT member sighed, staring at the roof as he just tried to calm his thoughts down, he didn’t want to start thinking negatively or doubt his last performance, he wanted to stay positive, so he just closed his eyes and let the sleep overtake him.

_ Tomorrow will be another good day… _

A smile drew on his lips, as he thought of a certain blue haired boy…

_ ‘Sungchan’ _

_ I feel at peace when you say my name… _

_ Why is that? _

**~TXT~**

The clock finally ticked 12:00 am, and as Soobin received the extremely excited members in his room jumping on the bed and hugging him, he then deviated his eyes to the older member standing on the doorframe, holding the cake with the candles on.

Yeonjun wore an unreadable expression on his face; mixed emotions showing there as he then went near the leader, joining the others in singing him the ‘happy birthday’ song.

As they all chatted and ate a piece of cake, the younger members went to the kitchen, left the plates and then proceeded to go to sleep, as they would tomorrow have a busy day rehearsing the new choreography for their comeback.

The leader also was tired, but as he watched Yeonjun leave his plates and saying goodnight to the others, not looking at Soobin as he walked toward his room, he walked toward him and said quietly:

“Hyung, can we talk?”

Yeonjun glanced at him, going stiff as he directed Soobin a side glance, nodding as he opened the door of his room, going inside and leaving it open so the younger could enter.

As Soobin closed the door, he took a deep breath and then watched Yeonjun, who was sitting on the bed, looking at him expectantly.

“Hyung”- Soobin started- “I don’t want us to be mad at each other anymore, I just- please just talk to me, don’t ignore me, I’m sorry, you’re my hyung and I need you”

The older stared at him, not saying anything, and Soobin felt tears rising up in the corner of his eyes, feeling his stomach churn as he regretting instantly having eaten that cake.

“Hyung”- Soobin’s voice wavered- “Please-”

“Has he congratulated you?”- The older boy said, his voice holding a glacial tone, as well as his stare, which made the leader take a step backwards.

“Who?”

“That NCT member, Jung Sungchan”- Yeonjun said- “Has he congratulated you?”

“No”- Soobin answered, confused as to why the older was asking that.

First of all; he highly doubted that the younger even knew that Soobin was celebrating his birthday today, and second of all; they both didn’t had each other’s phone numbers, so even though Sungchan had been aware of it, they couldn’t even message or call each other in any way, shape or form.

So no, even if Soobin was secretly dying for the younger to know that, he had royally fucked up last time for not asking Sungchan for his number.

“How sad”-Yeonjun said, no trace of sadness in his voice- “Are you disappointed because of it?”

“Hyung, what is wrong with you-?”

“I’m just asking”- He shrugged- “I can’t see why would you want to come and talk to me if it’s not because of hi-”

“I want to clear things with you, I want us to be best friends again!”- Soobin explained, bewilderment in his voice- “I don’t want us to be cold with each other anymore!”

Yeonjun looked down, a small trace of hurt in his eyes, Soobin sat down in the older’s bed, the latter glancing at the leader:

“Please forgive me for yelling at you and for not telling you about Sungchan”- Soobin muttered- “I didn’t want to burden you and I just didn’t want to think about it, this... it’s hard and complicated...”

“But you do feel something for him, Binnie”- Yeonjun muttered, mentally slapping himself for the comment- “Or that’s what it seems”

Soobin stayed silent at that, as if he was processing what the elder just said, and nodded:

“Yes, I do feel something for him”

That did stung Yeonjun, who glanced away, standing up as he then sat down on the chair of his desk, turning on his computer.

“Then there’s nothing else to say”

“Hyung-”- Soobin started, looking at the older boy shocked and confused, but the latter glanced at him.

“I forgive you, Soobin”- He said, a tender smile on his face, yet his eyes holding a silent emotion that the leader couldn’t exactly figure out- “I just… need to process everything, alright?”

“Process what?”- The blue haired boy asked confused

“The fact that you’ve set eyes on another person and…”- Yeonjun then looked down, trying hard not to let the tears fall- “and that he’s not for our company”

“But that doesn’t mean that I will risk everything or that I’ll go to Bang PD and tell him this”- Soobin said, standing up- “Even I know that I can’t be with him”

Yeonjun noticed the waver in Soobin’s voice when he said the last part, and it just made something boil in his stomach.

“But you wish”- Yeonjun said firmly- “You silently wish you could”

That's when Soobin looked at the elder, the dark orbs filled with tears, and a regretful expression on his face, one that made Yeonjun wish he could just hug him and kiss the younger, erase the memory of the other boy and the pain away.

“I don’t know, hyung”- Soobin muttered, looking at the older firmly

He may be too late…

But Yeonjun thought otherwise.

**•NCT•**

Sungchan found himself in his dorm room, his computer open on youtube once again, seeing the music video for ‘ _ Blue Hour _ ’ wearing a smile on his face and he slightly bounced his head to the rhythm of the song.

The song was catchy, so awesome and unique, he wished he had seen the performance live of it when the TXT members were still promoting.

As he watched his sunbaenims (and hyung) dancing and singing, his eyes inevitably went searching (and finding) Soobin-hyung, whose smile and tender visual kept making Sungchan feel butterflies in his stomach.

When the music video was over, he watched the performance, and after that was over, he went searching for the fancams, more specifically, Soobin’s fancams, which had him then admiring the elder’s dancing movements: 

The delicacy and how the height of the elder (almost the same as Sungchan’s) was no impediment for the moves to look stiff or forced, there was elegance in them, and in no time the younger found himself mesmerized by the older boy.

And as he watched the older boy’s videos, he found himself discovering how peaceful he could get by hearing the older’s vocals; the effect that it caused in him was like magic, and it was what Sungchan admired the most of Soobin above everything else: his vocals.

So then, that’s why he loves listening to ‘ _ Our Summer _ ’ the most, quite often, really, that he was suspicious that it would come out as the song he listened the most on 2020.

He turned off his computer and opened his music app, clicking the song and letting the sound take over, staring at the roof as he felt himself being transported to dreamland, the fatigue and tiredness being left behind as a hand took his own:

A blue haired boy, wearing a smile he knew too well, accompanied by a soft but tender voice whispering to him to go with him, and that’s when Sungchan’s mind got submerged in sleep.

_ What is this feeling in my chest? _

_ Why do I feel this whenever I think of you? _

_ Do I really admire you…? _

**•NCT•**

The next day, a soft knock was heard in Sungchan's dorm room, the door opening revealing a fully changed Shotaro, a smile adorning his face as he entered the room.

“Good morning, Channie”

The aforementioned stayed in his bed, tired eyes and a headache assaulting his senses, his muscles in pain and the need to just give in to unconsciousness more tempting as each second went by.

As soon as Shorato saw the younger’s state, the smile evaporated and he hurried to his side, the worry now evident in his face as he pressed his hand on the boy’s forehead.

“Sungchan, what’s wrong?”- He asked- “What happened yesterday? Did you overworked yourself again?”

“I need the performance to be perfect”- The younger mumbled, indirectly answering Shotaro’s question

“Channie, it’s not use if you do exceed your body like this”- The older scorned, as he stood up- “You don’t have fever, that’s good”

“My head is killing me”

“I’ll bring you medicine and something to eat first”- The older said, as he walked to the door- “Try to rest a bit more, i’ll text Mark-”

“No!”- Sungchan hurried, as he straightened up, a wave of pain hitting him immediately as he stumbled back down- “He won’t let me go to the recording and I have to go- I’m alright, I just need medicine, hyung”

“Sungchan, the way I see it, I think it’s best if you don’t go”- Shotaro said, looking worriedly at the younger- “You need to rest, you shouldn't have overworked yourself yesterday”

“I’m alright”- He said firmly and confidently- “I swear, hyung, please don’t call Mark-hyung, this will pass as soon as I take the medicine”

Shotaro stared at Sungchan, whose pleading face made him sigh in defeat, the uncertainty still lingering so he said in an undebatable tone:

“I won’t call him, but if you don’t feel better as the day goes by, i’ll call the others and we’ll go to the doctor”

Sungchan nodded at that, praying to all the heavens that the pain and whatever he had, just went away. 

As soon as Shotaro brought him food and medicine, he took it and -as the elder literally  _ ordered  _ him- he took a small nap.

He couldn’t exactly remember what he dreamt of, but he did recall that he felt strangely happy and cheerful, so with that in mind, as soon as his eyes opened, the heaviness in his body was gone as well as the throbbing pain in his head.

So with that taken into account, he stood up and started to get changed into his clothes, getting ready immediately to leave and record the program, grabbing his bag and phone.

He walked outside his room, seeing Shotaro in the living room scrolling his phone, as soon as he saw the younger he quickly stood up, glancing at him as if he saw a ghost… for some reason.

“Hyung”

“How- Are you feeling alright?”- The older asked

“Yes, like new”- Sungchan smiled- “I guess I just needed that quick nap”

“Sungchan, look”- Shotaro said, adopting his voice of hyung, standing firm as he looked at the younger with worried eyes- “I’m not sure if I should let you go to the recording, you looked pale, you  _ still  _ do a bit, and I think you should let your body rest at least today”

“Hyung, I don’t feel bad, I told you-”- Sungchan said rapidly, looking at the japanese with urgency- “I’m alright now, I couldn’t stand in the morning but now I’m like new, please, it’s the last performance at Music Bank, after that I can rest all I need”

“Sungchan, you’ve been there two times, I’m sure you can rest this once”- The older insisted- “If I tell the others about what happened in the morning, I assure you they would all agree with me”

“Hyung, please!”- Sungchan stared at the older with pleading eyes, the urgency written in them- “I’m feeling fine, I swear, If I felt truly bad I wouldn’t go, you know me”

“Yes, I do know you”- Shotaro nodded- “And it’s because I know you, that I am aware of how stubborn you can get, pretending to feel fine just to go and risk your health to do a recording that it can be ruined -yes,  _ ruined _ \- because you didn’t want to listen”

“It won't be ruined, hyung”- Sungchan said confidently- “I know it won’t, because I am feeling fine now”

Shotaro looked at him warily, and the younger sighed:

"If I start feeling bad, I promise I won't perfom"- He said- "But... please don't tell the others, let me go"

The older stood staring at the younger with worry in his eyes, not saying anithing until he sighed and nodded, the younger then grabbing his bag and going down to meed the others.

Sungchan went down to the lobby, seeing the rest of the unit sitting on the couches, waiting for the manager to take them to Music Bank, as soon as they saw the younger the others greeted him with smiles, Haechan saying then:

“We thought you had forgotten about the recording”- A smile adorning his face- “Yangyang was about to call you”

“No, i’m sorry”- The taller boy said- “I had a small setback but it’s alright”

“A setback, huh”- Haechan said mischievously- “Do tell”

Sungchan rolled his eyes as he laughed, joining the others as he tried to deviate the conversation to other things, which thankfully it happened as soon as Mark arrived with the news that the manager and the van were already waiting for them.

As soon as the members were inside the van, Haechan was too busy bothering Mark and Jeno, the others also joining him, that he was left alone with his thoughts, he started to feel that strange sensation in his chest… the one he had also felt when he locked eyes with Soobin.

That warm sensation in his chest accompanied by butterflies in his stomach…

He took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm, if he started to feel nervous now it would do him nothing good, and he had practiced too much these days for all his effort to go to waste just because of it.

_ Nervousness, yes, that’s what it is… _

He nodded, as he looked outside, trying to distract his thoughts, glancing at the people and landscapes as he drew closer and closer to the place that he knew he would see the person his thoughts always went back to.

**~TXT~**

Soobin, after his talk with Yeonjun, felt better than he thought.

The older boy had started to treat him like he used to, and smile like he used to; behaving as if he was really the maknae and bothering the leader with his antiques, trying to kiss his cheek every now and then.

Everything, Soobin thought, was back to normal and he couldn’t help feel happy about it.

Even though he had confessed what he felt to Yeonjun, Soobin knew that those sentiments are something impossible, so he just decided to deal with it the best way he could.

He sat down on the chair, letting the makeup artist do her job, and as he kept his eyes closed, the images of Sungchan smiling, dancing, laughing, came crashing his head.

_ Stop _

His voice, his rap, the majesticity of his expressions, the beaming of his eyes…

_ No. _

‘ _ Soobin-hyung _ ’

“You’re all done, Soobin-ssi”

He stood up immediately, thanking the lady politely and went out of the place in a hurry, in desperate need to distract himself from his thoughts and calm his nerves.

Soobin knew what he had to do, so as he bought his water bottle and picked it up, he went back to the MC dressing room and greeted the staff that just arrived, waiting calmly for his time to start the program, trying to ignore the nasty feeling on his stomach.

**•NCT•**

Sungchan sat uneasily on the seat, the make-up artist in process of finishing him, and for the first time he felt that she was taking too long, so he was getting a bit frustrated.

The other members were ready and he was the one she took more time with.

“You seem paler today, Sungchan-ssi”- She said- “I need to get more blush for you”

He nodded, staying in his seat, bouncing his foot as he glanced at the door of the dressing room, then to the TV.

The music show hasn’t started, yet here he was feeling quite agitated already… this wasn’t good, and he knew it, but he couldn’t control himself, he was anxious and he just wanted to get out there, dance, rap…

_ And see him… _

The make-up artist was back, and as she applied the blush on his cheeks, the TV signaled the start of the recording, and there he was:

Choi Soobin.

A small smile started to appear on the corner of his mouth.

“All done!”

“Thanks”

He bowed to her gratefully, and he joined the other members, sitting down on the chairs as they waited for their queue, his eyes fixed on the screen.

“...chan, Sungchan!”

He glanced at the members surprised, finding a pair of 6 eyes looking at him confused and -some- worried.

“During the choreo for today”- Mark said- “I was just suggesting if you can do a heart shape with your hand during your rap, we all are going to do it during our part, it's a small surprise for our czennies”

“Oh sure, hyung”- Sungchan nodded, showing him an apologetic smile- “I can do that”

“Awesome, they are going to love it”- Mark nodded, then glanced back to the others- “Ok, we all are set then, are we ready?”

The others nodded and, once their manager came to get them, they all stood up, Sungchan glancing everywhere as he felt the funny feeling on his chest get really intense as they all walked for their interview.

The members waited for the staff to arrange them, Sungchan was placed on the top of the step on the left side, once again being on the back, but he couldn’t complain.

As they waited, he took deep breaths and managed to steady his erratic mind, but it all went to hell once he saw the MC’s arriving.

Choi Soobin looked perfect, with a confident and professional stance that left Sungchan out of breath.

The NCT members bowed, Sungchan following them and once both boys locked eyes, he dedicated the older a small smile and a wave, that the older didn’t exactly correspond, leaving the younger confused and hurt.

The interview went well, the MC’s continuously asked them questions like always, but Sungchan noticed that the elder made eye contact with everyone, talked with each member, and even slightly joked with them, except with him, just asking him questions here and there casually:

“Sungchan-ssi”- That stung the younger- “How do you feel that this is your last performance?”

“I’m feeling sad, I had so much fun these days and I hope we can all see each other again here soon!”- Sungchan said, looking then at the older, but he was already looking back to the camera

Sungchan felt his stomach churn and his chest hurt, the once warm feeling that seemed to be comfortable now giving him the sensation of worry and anxiousness, a tornado of questions bombaring his head:

_ What’s happening? Why? Why now? Why me? What did I do wrong? Why is he like this?  _

He winced as he felt a sharp pain cross his head, but now his determination was key and priority.

So, as soon as the cameras stopped rolling, he descended the step and walked away from his members who called for him, following the MC that had started to walk back to the dressing room.

**~TXT~**

“Soobin-hyung!”

The TXT member closed his eyes, ignoring the knot on his throat as he ignored the calls of the younger, the pain evident in his voice.

“Soobin-hyung, please!”

The older stopped walking, turning around to see the NCT member; the younger staring at him, pain evident in his dark orbs, the hurt Soobin had silently swore once that he never wanted to see in them now evident, as well as something else...

_ He’s so pale... _

“Sungchan-ssi-”

“Why…?”- The younger whispered- “What happened?”

“What are you talking about, Sungchan-ssi?”- Soobin asked, hating himself

“That… you’re being so cold…”- The boy said, his voice tainted with confusion- “Hyung, did I do something wrong?”

Soobin wanted to yell, he felt the urge to just go and hug the boy and apologize, explain his feelings, clear things out as to why he was acting the way he was, but it was simpler and easier this way: h e had to cut links before the younger boy got in trouble because of Soobin’s fault, because of what he felt for  _ him _ .

_ In order for you to continue your way and keep smiling, I must let you go and forget these feelings I have for you. _

“No”- He said simply- “Nothing is wrong”

The younger stared at him, waiting for the older to continue or give an explanation, but Soobin then started to turn around, when:

“Come and see me”- Soobin turned around, seeing Sungchan looking at him with tears in his eyes- “Hyung-”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t”- Soobin said- “Staff aren’t allowed in there”

"But you were there last time..."- Sungchan muttered, his voice wavering a bit which almost made Soobin also scream.

But as Soobin turned around again, he heard:

“Then”- The older glanced back, seeing Sungchan’s eyes with tears at this point, which made Soobin feel like he just received a punch in the gut- “Please watch my performance on screen”

Soobin stayed silent, and after a few seconds, he said:

“I’ll see if I can”-He turned around and left the younger boy standing there holding his tears, wincing a bit as he felt another sharp pain in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments coming, they keep me going and motivated :3


	4. No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all, I don't want to feel like this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hyung, did I do something wrong?’
> 
> “Choi Soobin, you absolute asshole…”- He muttered quietly to himself, unable to stop the tears from falling and the guilt storm in.
> 
> How could he do that to Sungchan? He wanted to protect him, yes, but it seemed easier to think he could ignore him than to do it.
> 
> The boy knew that Sungchan was, slowly but surely, becoming Soobin’s kryptonite, and today’s recording was proof of that; the second he entered that auditorium, the moment that he first thought of going to SM staff members to ask about Sungchan, how his thoughts seems to lately end on him… his youtube history...
> 
> Soobin knew that Yeonjun was right: everything the older had said was absolutely right.
> 
> “I fell for him”- Soobin whispered, his voice wavering- “I’m in love with Sungchan-”
> 
> “Who’s Sungchan?”
> 
> Soobin turned to glance at the door, his horrified expression landing on Beomgyu’s confused one, the younger boy standing on the door, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I hope you're all doing well and safe.  
> Things are starting now to move, or more like... starting to converge.  
> Both worlds: Nct and TXT colliding, it's something that I first started to envision once I started to plan the story months ago, so I;m really excited to see it finally happening through the writing.  
> I hope the story is exciting for you all as it is for me writing it!  
> Well then, I'll see you guys on the next chapter, stay tuned as the trouble is coming :3  
> Have an amazing day!

Sungchan opened the door to the dressing rooms and was bombarded with questions by his unit members, questions that the younger didn’t bothered to answer; he just smiled at them and:

“I just had to look for our manager, I forgot to ask him something”- He said dismissively- “That’s all”

That seemed to appease the others, well, everyone but Yangyang, who still looked at him warily and incredulous but said nothing else.

The younger of the unit sat down and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to prevent the new wave of tears that threatened to fall, touching his face, wiping it as he felt his forehead hot.

As soon as they were called to the stage, Sungchan rose up and followed the others, wincing as he felt another sharp pain in his head but ignored it as he walked to take his position on the stage.

His eyes scanned the seats in the audience, seeing no one there, and felt his stomach churn, the tears rising once again as the song started to play, his body starting to dance solely by inertia.

_ He must be watching on TV _ \- His mind supplied, so he continued to dance away, just like he practiced, letting the music take control of his movements, trying his best to forget and thinking about something else: his next position, his verses, the cameras, anything.

_ The throbbing pain in his head… _

He winced as he turned around, and as soon as he saw the camera on him, he silently pleaded to all the heavens that no one had seen it: continuing the performance as if nothing had happened...

As if nothing was wrong…

As if he wasn’t feeling extremely tired, his chest feeling as if he was punched in his heart and his head killing him, wanting to cry his eyes out at that moment.

_ But why? Why is this happening? Why am I feeling this? _

After a while, his brown eyes scanned the place once again, unconsciously, and they stopped on a pair of dark orbs watching him from way at the back, next to the door, his arms crossed as a worried glint shining in them.

Choi Soobin.

Sungchan felt chills in his body, as a smile appeared in his mouth, a genuine smile this time, feeling glee and renewed energy replacing the fatigue from before, pushing the pain in his head away as he let the adrenaline takeover.

In no time, he stood in the center, starting his rap verse showing a bright smile, and at the time of the  _ make V  _ part, he then made the heart that Mark had asked him to, his eyes deviating from the camera to the older boy watching him.

In the darkness, he saw Soobin looking away, but he didn’t miss the sly smirk on his mouth.

The younger kept then dancing, keeping steady pace on his movements, until he felt another sharp pain in his head, his vision going a bit blurry this time yet he managed to control himself, taking a step forward to make it seem that it was part of the choreography, yet at this point he was worried.

_ The song is about to end, just a bit more _ \- He thought-  _ Bear it _

His eyes went to Soobin, who couldn’t see his face as the spotlight on the top was now on Sungchan.

_ He’s watching, bear it… _

And as the last notes of the song played, he glanced at the camera, smiling brightly as he bowed down, blowing up a kiss.

When it was over, the staff went toward them, giving them towels and guiding them to go backstage, he took a deep breath and glanced back at the audience, not feeling surprised at all to see the seats empty: 

Soobin had left.

He drew a sharp breath, following his members back to the dressing rooms, the way back from the stage to the cold hallway, a well known route to him and the others.

It all started slow, yet Sungchan never knew, or noticed it; the fatigue in his limbs, the dizziness, the cold, the unbearable pain in his head… it all attacked him slow through the song, and now as a team effort:

He tried to hold it, endure it the way back, but by the time they reached the hallway closer to the dressing rooms, Sungchan couldn’t bear it anymore; he stared at the blurry silhouettes, his arms around him trying to control the shivers, seeing how his members were still walking, not noticing that he had stopped.

“Hyungs”- He whimpered, his voice wavering and cracking due to the cold, the dizziness worsening by the second.

“Sungchan!”- He heard the voice of Haechan

And he stumbled down, his body not responding, feeling a pair of arms behind him circle around his waist and shoulders, preventing the fall from hitting his head, his eyes managing to see the dark orbs of Choi Soobin, who wore a worried frown.

“ _ Soobin-hyung _ ”- He whispered as he then let the darkness take him.

**~TXT~**

_ How did it all come to this?  _

One second he was cursing Jung Sungchan for giving him a heart and blowing a kiss during his performance, and then he was holding him steady to prevent the younger one from hitting his head.

Yet, way deep down, he knew that there was something wrong with him from the start: ever since the younger talked to him before his performance.

_ He’s pale…- _ Soobin had thought

And he had also seen the first time Sungchan winced in pain, the leader of TXT was still in the dressing room but the camera captured that moment, Arin didn’t see it, but Soobin did.

It was subtle: a turn, a step, and then  _ a wince _ …

That’s what set Soobin to go, his mind replaying the paleness in the younger’s face, the tired expression in those pained eyes, now the wince, it just didn’t set right.

_ ‘Please, come and see me’ _

He found himself standing on the door to enter the auditorium, his hand on the handle.

_ ‘I can't say no to you’ _

He opened the door cautiously, entering the place as silent as he could, taking a seat, his eyes fixated on the younger.

Soobin could see how the dancing movements of the younger were stiffly, as if the younger was struggling with something, his smile forced and his eyes disoriented, the mind of him was somewhere: a clear example of when the stress and anxiety took hold of someone.

_ Sungchan, focus, come on… _

The moment the younger’s eyes set on him, he saw a smile appear on the delicate features, it was one that rivaled the brightness of the sun, and Soobin -in the darkness of the auditorium- was left breathless as a question crashed his mind:

_ Did he smile because I’m here…? _

The question then was momentarily forgotten as the song reached the rap verse of Sungchan, -that Soobin was  _ still  _ not over, mind you- and then that kid-

That  _ kid _ -

Jung - _ gorgeous, pretty, perfect, wonderful _ \- Sungchan. Did. A. Heart. And. Looked. Right. At. Him.

Soobin was now frozen in his seat, he looked away as he blushed, smirking a little as his heart hammered his chest; he was legitimately worried that it might come out of it, feeling his mouth dry all of the sudden.

His brain malfunctioned and millions of thoughts crossed his mind:

_ Why? Why did he do that?  _

_ Sungchan why? _

_ Why do you keep doing this? _

His chest hurt, and his stomach churned as he remembered what happened earlier, the cold treatment he gave the younger…

He did that, and yet the younger does this…

_ What does this mean…? _

That’s when he saw the falter in the younger’s dance, Soobin almost standing up scared, but then remained on his place.

It all depended on the viewpoint; one would have thought that Sungchan had improvised -like he did with the heart a while back- but on the perspective that Soobin was seated in, it showed clearly how the younger had almost stumbled yet adapted rapidly the situation to mask it as another step.

A professional move if he were in a concert, but not necessary for a simple taping of a musical show.

Soobin then saw the spotlight fall on the younger: Sungchan looking at him back as the song neared to an end, the older saw how the younger managed to end in a clean way, no more winces or stumbles and the older relaxed. 

But then… Sungchan blew a kiss, and Soobin was lost.

He managed, somehow, to recover himself from  _ that,  _ and he silently applauded, walking outside before anyone saw him there, stopping to grab a bottle of water from the free food table for staff of Music Bank exclusively.

His mind replaying, not very helpfully, that kiss over and over, as he walked back to the MC dressing rooms.

As he entered the hallway, he heard mumbles and steps, seeing the NCT members walking back; the younger of them was last and he was trembling uncontrollably. 

He heard him whispering something that Soobin couldn't hear and suddenly:

“Sungchan!”

Soobin saw how the boy started to go down, blacking out, and Soobin reacted fast; he dropped the bottle of water he was holding and catched the younger, seeing with horror the extremely pale face of Sungchan and his now white lips.

He heard the members next to him, but Soobin was concentrated on the other whose eyes were on him, the older seeing how the lips of the younger curled up a bit:

“ _ Soobin-hyung _ ”

There was so much emotion engraved in the way the younger had said his name, but that’s not what had Soobin panicking about: it was the fact that Sungchan had  _ passed out _ .

“Jeno, go and get the manager, now!”- The MC glanced at Mark Lee, who then looked at him, an equally worried stare in his face as he said- “We have to get alcohol or something, hydrate him, anything!”

“The dressing rooms must have a medical kit”-Another member, Winwin -Soobin guessed- suggested

“Let's go check”- Mark nodded, staring back urgently- “Soobin-ssi, could you help us?”

The MC nodded immediately, adjusting his hold on the younger, carrying him bridal-style toward the dressing rooms. 

Once there, he carefully placed him on the couch, the members surrounding him with worried expressions as Winwin and Mark searched for a medical kit.

Thankfully Jeno and the manager arrived fast: the older man accompanied by medical units who went by the younger’s side and started to attend him, staff from Music Bank then also joining them, one of them urging Soobin to go join Arin.

“Wait”- He said absentmindedly to them- “I need to know how is he, or what happened-”

“He’s being attended, Soobin-ssi, he’ll be fine”- One staff member said, pushing him outside- “Come on, they’re all waiting”

One of the NCT members, Yangyang -according to the back of the shirt- glanced at him, as the MC then was dragged outside, a curious expression on him as he saw the legitimate worry in his eyes.

**~TXT~**

If there was ever a day that he despised being MC in Music Bank, it was this day:

It felt as if time had frozen down or slowed down: the program seemed to last eternally, and the leader of TXT periodically started to get anxious, the dire need to just go and ask or see if Sungchan was okay, if he was awake, anything, ate him by the minute.

As soon as Music Bank ended, Soobin said goodbye to Arin, and -without changing to his normal attire- he dashed to the dressing rooms, finding only a few staff from SM, but the members from NCT were gone.

If Soobin were honest, it made sense they left, yet it unnerved him, because if they left it probably meant that they were probably in the hospital-

_ No _

Soobin shook his head and left, walking back to the MC dressing room, thinking positive, because as far as he knows (according to a staff he asked) they were capable of leaving without the need on calling an ambulance, so then it means that Sungchan is fine and it wasn’t something serious.

That thought stayed in his mind as he was being driven back to the dorms, the manager not saying much and Soobin either, fearful that whatever he told him it might end in Yeonjun’s prying ears. 

So as he opened the door of the dorms, he walked toward his room, not bothering to stop in any of the other member’s, especially the olders’.

He threw himself to his bed, as the image of Sungchan’s body falling, the older catching him, the pale face and white lips he had… t hat broken voice…

‘ _ Soobin-hyung’ _

He started to feel the anxiousness creep in, the uncertainties of not knowing what had happened after Soobin had left the younger with his members and the medical team was eating him alive.

_ Come on Soobin…  _

He sighed and locked his phone, placing it on the nightstand, turning off his lamp and laying still, hugging his pillow and burying his head in it, trying to calm himself.

‘ _ Soobin-hyung’ _

He winced, remembering the small smile in those pale lips the moment he saw Soobin…

_ ‘Hyung, did I do something wrong?’ _

“Choi Soobin, you absolute asshole…”- He muttered quietly to himself, unable to stop the tears from falling and the guilt storm in.

How could he do that to Sungchan? He wanted to protect him, yes, but it seemed easier to think he could ignore him than to do it.

The boy knew that Sungchan was, slowly but surely, becoming Soobin’s kryptonite, and today’s recording was proof of that; the second he entered that auditorium, the moment that he first thought of going to SM staff members to ask about Sungchan, how his thoughts seems to lately end on him… his youtube history...

Soobin knew that Yeonjun was right: everything the older had said was absolutely right.

“I fell for him”- Soobin whispered, his voice wavering- “I’m in love with Sungchan-”

“Who’s Sungchan?”

Soobin turned to glance at the door, his horrified expression landing on Beomgyu’s confused one, the younger boy standing on the door, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

**~TXT~**

The moment that the leader didn’t answer, the younger then closed the door: a new determination in his eyes, (Soobin could swear that he had even placed the lock on the door) and in no time, Beomgyu sat on his bed.

“Hyung, who is Sungchan?”- He asked again, the tender and soft tone from before long gone, replaced by a firm one

“Gyu”

“You...-”- The younger said, the realization of what he heard hitting him- “You are in love with someone-”

“Beomgyu, I-”

“Who is Sungchan, hyung?”- He insisted- “Is he a friend of yours?”

“Beomgyu, listen”- Soobin looked at the younger in alert- “I- yes, he’s a friend of mine, but I am begging you, please don’t say anything to anyone about what you heard”

“I won’t”- The dark-haired boy said- “I promise”

Soobin sighed, the alarm in his eyes now fading as he relaxed a bit, the younger boy showing his leader a small smile as he gave the older the mug.

“So, tell me about him, hyung”- He muttered excitedly- “How old is he? Is he cute? Does he know you like him?”

“Gyu, you know we can’t date”- Soobin said firmly, his gaze down as he lowered the mug after taking a sip- “What you heard is just me saying nonsense and-”

“No, hyung”- Beomgyu chuckled, shaking his head- “No, I heard everything clearly”

Soobin glanced at the younger with shocked eyes, the younger shrugging:

“I’m sorry, but I did knocked”- He said- “And I clearly heard you say that you love him and that you were falling for him”

“Whatever”- Soobin shook his head defensively- “It’s not that we’ll be together anyways, he just debuted and-”

“Debuted? Wait”- Beomgyu’s eyes opened like plated- “He’s an idol?”

Soobin then lifted his mug, taking a sip as he mentally slapped himself, he was digging his own grave each time he opened his mouth so…

“Hyung”- Beomgyu said in alert- “What group is he in?”

Soobin glanced at him, not separating his lips from the mug purposely, which made the younger roll his eyes and take out his phone;

“Fine”- He unlocked it, as he stood up- “I’ll look for him in Naver then”

Soobin then left the mug on the nightstand, standing up:

“No, Gyu-”

The younger managed to evade the older’s arms that tried to take the phone away, and as he pressed enter: the searches came up fast.

Beomgyu evaded the older hands again, sitting down on the bed, scrolling on his phone, seeing the countless search results as Soobin glanced at the screen: seeing the pictures of Sungchan.

The image of the boy unconscious in his arms made the older look away, giving up on catching the younger and take his phone, he went back to the bed resting his back on the headset.

“He’s a member of NCT, neat”- Beomgyu said, nodding- “They’re talented”

“They are”- Soobin nodded

Beomgyu then went to grab the iPad from Soobin’s nightstand.

“What are you doing?”- The older asked

“I’m doing a full research on him”- Beomgyu answered as a matter of factly- “He has to get the Beomgyu’s green check of approval in order for him to be with you, that’s on the rule book”

Soobin chuckled at that, glancing at the younger tenderly, the happiness fading as quickly as it came:

“There’s no need”- He said, a hint of sadness in his voice

“Why not?”- Beomgyu said worried- “You guys can have a secret relationship, I swear I won’t say anything, hy-”

“It’s not that, Gyu”- Soobin shook his head, feeling a knot on his throat- “Well, it partially is, but there’s also the fact that he just debuted and I’m the leader of this group: I have to set an example to us and keep an image for our Moas too”

Beomgyu looked at him in silence, seeing the vivid pain in Soobin’s words, and continued listening:

“Besides, I don’t know if he feels the same way as I do”

“Well, believe me hyung”- Beomgyu smiled- “He would be stupid if he didn’t, and I don’t know him but I think he looks like he’s got big brain energy”

“Big brain energy?”- Soobin said with a laugh

“He’s smart”- Beomgyu said laughing, feeling happy to see his leader now more relaxed, he took the older’s hand and said- “So, is that why Yeonjun-hyung and you…? Because of this?”

Soobin stayed silent, taking deep breaths as he slowly nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?”- The younger asked

The leader stayed silent, his eyes then glancing at the screen of Beomgyu’s phone, the image of Sungchan’s serious picture on the outfit from his photoshoot of Resonance still showing.

Then, he opened his mouth and before he could stop himself, the truth came out.

**•NCT•**

_ ‘I had to do it, I can't say no to you’ _

_ ‘Why’s that?’ _

_ ‘Well, you seem like a hard-working person and I respect that, and well, when I saw you dancing and rapping, I knew that I was right’ _

Sungchan’s eyes opened, glancing around finding himself in his room, feeling his head heavy as he tried to get up.

“Hey, whoa”

He felt a pair of arms pushing him back, seeing Shotaro smiling at him sadly, leaving a korean book on the desk. 

“Easy there”- The older said- “How are you feeling?”

“Like a giant stone crushed me”- Sungchan said with a small smile- “What happened?”

“Well, Mark-hyung said that you fainted on your way to the dressing rooms”- Shotaro said, crossing his arms- “The doctors checked you, and well... what happened is that your overworked and it sure took a toll on your body, which caused this to happen”

Sungchan looked down, feeling embarrassed and disappointed with himself.

“You should have listened to me, Channie”- Shotaro said as he sat down on the edge of the bed- “Do you have any idea how scared I got when they brought you here all passed out?”

Sungchan then smiled, taking the elder's hand:

“I’m sorry, hyung, I’ll listen to you next time”

“You better”- Shotaro said seriously, then a tender smile appeared- “Are you hungry?”

Sungchan then grinned:

“Starving”

**•NCT•**

Yangyang descended the stairs and walked toward the exit, the cap of his hoodie over his head as he bore the mask on his mouth and nose. The black van waiting for him on the corner of the street, and as he got inside, he said to the driver:

“Let’s go, I’ll give directions on the way”

**~TXT~** **& ** **•NCT•**

“Let’s go through this again”- Yeonjun suggested, walking toward the stereo, putting the song once again- “Remember your positions, alright?”

The members nodded, and as they went to their first places, waiting for the song to start. The older boy then dashed to his place, and as soon as the first chords of the song started, Soobin’s focus started to wander, his thoughts deviating from the choreography, feeling only his body moving out of memory.

The conversation he had last night with Beomgyu coming to his mind:

_ “Does Sungchan know?” _

_ “Know what?” _

_ “That you like him, hyung”- The boy said with a smile- “That you’re interested in him” _

_ “Of course not”- Soobin looked away from the inquisitive eyes of the younger _

_ “You should tell him then!”- Beomgyu said rather loudly, and Soobin shushed him, the younger covering his mouth and then saying quietly- “There’s nothing wrong” _

_ “Oh there is, there are many things wrong with this whole situation”- Soobin countered- “I already told you: it’s not that easy, Gyu” _

_ “It really isn't: If you like someone, I don’t see why you wouldn’t fight, besides”-Beomgyu then looked at the iPad, the video of Soobin and Sungchan’s first interview on pause- “There’s something in him… he seems like a genuinely great person, hyung” _

_ “Something in him?”- Soobin looked at the younger curiously- “What do you mean?” _

_ Beomgyu’s smile widened, standing up as he grabbed the now empty mug from the leader’s nightstand. _

_ “I won’t say!”- He said beaming, opening the door- “Night night, hyung!” _

Something in him… 

Soobin then looked at Beomgyu, who was focused on the song, his movements in perfect synchronization, as soon as they locked eyes, the younger smiled at him, which made the leader roll his eyes, smirking, wanting to just tickle the explanation out of him.

_ That something is killing me, damn it! _

As they reached the middle of the song, their manager entered the practice room, a shocked expression on his face; he said something that was muffled by the song, that Kai -who was close to the stereo- then paused.

“Come again Manager-nim?”- Yeonjun said apologetically

“Boys, I’m sorry to interrupt but”- His eyes landed on Soobin- “There’s someone here to see you, Soobin-ssi”

The leader felt his heart go to his throat, too many emotions hitting him at once as he glanced at Beomgyu, who was also shocked, a smile spreading then on his mouth causing Soobin to remember the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

“Alright”- Soobin said, as he walked out of the room.

“He’s in the guest’s room, on the first floor”- The manager said, as he let Soobin then go.

As soon as the manager was out of sight, Soobin ran, not caring when people looked at him confused or shocked, only stopping to take the elevator, which -as expected- seemed to take more time than usual and didn’t care for the boy’s urgency.

“Come on…”- He muttered under his breath

As soon as it arrived, he went inside and pressed the button to the first floor, which it also took its time to deliver him to the appointed floor, as other 4 people joined on the way.

When it landed on the first floor, Soobin went out and dashed to the guest room in record time. A s he stood on the entrance, he took a deep breath and opened the transparent door;

The guest room was spacious: it had cubicles of diverse sizes and a small cafeteria in order that when the idols had their families over to visit for a while, they would enjoy their time together in private.

As Soobin went inside, he saw a boy on one of the medium sized cubicles: a small coffee on the table, his face gazing at the window, and when the leader was close, he recognized who it was.

He had seen him briefly during Music Bank; he was part of NCT:

Liu Yangyang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :3


	5. Oh empty my heart, I've got to make room for this feeling so much bigger than me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An NCT member was looking for Soobin’s phone number; the leader had been pretty distraught lately, and now Changbin saying that Soobin had helped said member of that group…
> 
> It all connected:
> 
> Sungchan was looking for Soobin and vice versa... because if something had happened, it all made sense that his leader was also desperately looking for some way to check on that NCT guy.
> 
> And now, Yeonjun has to make a choice:
> 
> Ease things and let Sungchan get close to his leader, or push him out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys:  
> How are you all, I hope you're well.  
> Well, chapter 5 and this is when things start to complicate for a bit, next chapter is going to be intense :3  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Have a good one and stay safe!

When the TXT member entered the cubicle, the older boy’s gaze was now on him, and smiled.

“Hello”

“Hi”- Soobin bowed back.

“I presume you’re surprised to see me here” -Yangyang smiled- “Perhaps you  _ expected _ to see  _ another  _ member from my group”

“I… I, no-”- Soobin stuttered, feeling nervous all of the sudden- “Sunbaenim, I-”

Yangyang chuckled, clearly enjoying seeing Soobin trying to give out excuses, so he waved his hand.

“It’s alright, I’m just joking with you”- He said, motioning Soobin to take a seat- “And call me hyung, please”

Soobin nodded, watching the older take a sip from his coffee, then speaking calmly after a while:

“I’m here because of various reasons”- Yangyang said- “One of them, is to update you on Sungchan”

“How is he?”- Soobin said immediately as soon as he heard the name- “Is he alright? Is he awake?”

“Our manager said he’s awake”- Yangyang nodded, touching the cup delicately, seeing the younger breathe in relief as if a heavy weight was lifted off from his shoulders and he visibly relaxed, which impressed the other.

“But… what happened to him?”- Soobin asked, a worried tone in his voice- “Why did he faint?”

“The doctor said because he overworked himself”- Yangyang said, remorse in his voice- “He practiced over and over, even arriving before us to the practice room and staying dancing extra hours more than once… and it all backfired on him”

Soobin felt his blood freeze, the memory crashing on his mind; the insistence, the pleading in his eyes, the way his face beamed when he saw him sitting in the audience...

_ ‘Come and see me, hyung-’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t, staff aren’t allowed in there’ _

_ ‘Then, please watch my performance on screen’ _

It all made sense now…

“Soobin?”

“Why would he do that?”- He asked absentmindedly- “He should…”

Yangyang chuckled, taking a deep breath as he glanced at the younger, a tender expression in his face:

“He’s a hard-working kid”- He said- “I’ve known him since trainee days, I should have guessed he would start feel pressured at some point”

Soobin listened to the NCT member closely, staying silent as the other smiled at him:

“It’s a good thing that you were there to catch him”- A glint appeared in his eyes, an emotion that the TXT leader couldn’t pinpoint- “Thank you for that”

“Oh, it’s nothing”

“Is it?”

Soobin stayed quiet once again, unsure on what to do or say; looking at the table, then to the roof, then to the window, anywhere but the inquisitive eyes of the older boy who spoke up again:

“That’s another thing that brought me here”- He placed his arms on the table, careful not to tumble the cup, his eyes not leaving the younger’s- “When he fell, I heard him, he said your name and called you  _ hyung _ , and after our interview; Sungchan went to look for someone, he said it was our manager but it was you, wasn’t it?”

“What’s your point, hyung?”- Soobin said defensively, crossing his arms and rested his back on the chair

“No, don’t get me wrong”- Yangyang said- “I just need to know”

“Know what?”

“What is going on between you and Sungchan?”- Yangyang asked, his eyes piercing through Soobin’s soul.

Soobin stayed silent for a few minutes, letting the question linger on the air as Yangyang took a sip from the drink, waiting for an answer.

“We’ve talked here and there and I admire how hardworking he is” - Soobin said, measuring his words- “I care for him a lot”

"I can see that, and believe me, I understand how you feel" - Yangyang nods, smiling- "He's a sweet person, and you just feel the need to protect him or be there for him, just like he is for you”

The leader of TXT watched how Yangyang let out a deep breath, his eyes on the coffee:

“I was in your shoes, once”- He said- “And honestly, there’s no wonder why you fell for him”

Soobin’s eyes widened, and just as he was about to retort, the NCT member raised his hand:

“Don’t deny it, seriously, if you do i’m just going to regret myself for being here and bring you his number-”

_ Hold up- _

“His number?”- Soobin glanced at him surprised, and the older took out a piece of paper, sliding it to the younger as he said:

“Look, he mumbled your name a lot during our way back to the dorms that day, if that’s any indicative…”

“But we haven’t really talked-”- Soobin exclaimed- “And the last time I did, I…-”

_ Was an asshole- _

Yangyang looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue:

“I tried to push him away”

“Are you afraid that he might get in trouble?”-He asked, and the younger nodded

“I know he just debuted with you guys, I don’t want to take that away from him or ruin it”- Soobin confessed, looking at Yangyang with genuine concern.

“If you allow my opinion”- Soobin nodded immediately- “I think you should also know Sungchan’s viewpoint instead of taking matters into your own hands, you should talk to him”

Soobin nodded to what the older said, his brain working and processing everything, taking what he just heard into account. 

He knew that what Yangyang said was reasonable, so he considered it, taking the small paper and gripping it tightly.

“Did he really say my name on his way to the dorms that day?”- Soobin asked quietly, his eyes on the olders’.

Yangyang nodded, his face serious and firm:

“He was on the backseat with me”-He said- “And he mumbled it so many times... that’s when I knew”

“Knew what?”

“That something is going on between you and him”

**•NCT•**

“Sungchannie!”- Mark greeted the younger who sat down on the table looking at Shotaro who was cooking, closing the door as he stepped inside the dorm- “How are you feeling?”

The aforementioned smiled at his hyung, bowing a little as he answered:

“Better”- He said- “Ready to go back to practice”

Mark looked at him with a hint of worry in his eyes, Shotaro also stopped his cooking, both of them opening their mouths to say something but the younger replied quickly:

“Practice with moderation, of course”- He said, looking at both of them- “I’ll listen to the doctors’ indications”

“Alright, that’s more like it”- Mark said, relaxed, glancing at Shotaro who nodded- “I can agree to that, but the members and I will still keep an eye on you, Sungchannie. We don’t want any more surprises.”

Sungchan swallowed, letting out a nervous chuckle as he glanced away, not missing Shotaro’s stare.

“No more surprises, hyung”- He said smiling

“Perfect, then as the doctor gave you green light, I guess you can come to practice tomorrow”- Mark said smiling- “Bring water, alright? And no extra hours”

“I know, hyung”- Sungchan smiled- “I won’t overwork myself, I promise”

“Okay”- He glanced at Shotaro- “Keep an eye on this kid”

“Will do, hyung”- Shotaro said

“Mark-hyung-!”

“I’m sorry Sungchan, but you did gave us a scare back then, you can’t blame us”- Mark said, sighing- “Alright, then I’ll go and tell Taeyong-hyung you’re alright now”

Both boys nodded and as Mark was opening the door, Sungchan stood up:

“Wait, hyung”- He called, walking toward the older- “I wanted to ask you something”

“Sure”- He asked- “Everything alright?”

“Yes, it’s just that I-”- He thought of what to say, stuttering, choosing his wording carefully- “I know that Soobin-ssi from TXT helped me when I fainted that day”

“Oh, Choi Soobin-ssi, yes”- He nodded, looking at the younger with recognition- “He helped a lot, he carried you back to the dressing rooms and stayed until the medical unit arrived”

That took Sungchan by surprise:

“He did?”

“Yeah, and well, according to Haechan, the staff had to basically drag him out but he kept insisting on staying”- Mark said, as if they were gossiping- “I was told that the TXT members are really nice, but wow, people like Soobin-ssi, are what keeps me having faith in humanity”

Sungchan nodded, still impressed by everything he was hearing:

“Is there some way to contact him?”- He asked- “I would like to thank him for what he did”

“Well, I am not close with any of the TXT members, and I don’t know if other members are, but you can try and ask them”- Mark suggested- “Maybe the Dreamies are, they are close to age and they know other group members”

Sungchan nodded, deep in thought:

“I’ll do that, thanks hyung”- He said with a smile, watching the other stepping outside and close the door with a “Take care, bye”

As Sungchan walked back to the kitchen, he took a seat where he was before, Shotaro looking at him with a curious glance.

“So, Mark-hyung helped”- Shotaro said, gaining Sungchan’s attention- “I’m glad”

“What?”

“You’ve been having this worried frown on your face ever since the incident happened”- The older confessed- “I wanted to ask you about it, but I’m glad Mark helped”

Sungchan smiled at him, nodding as he confessed:

“Someone prevented me from hitting my head when i fainted”- He said, Shotaro looked at him nodding which motioned the other to continue- “I asked Mark about trying to contact him, so I could thank him”

“I see”- The japanese said- “And what did he say?”

“Well, he doesn’t have his number, but suggested that maybe the Dreamies might know”- He said, seeing his roommate walk to the table, holding two plates with food on them, taking a seat across from him.

“That’s a good idea”- The older said- “Who is it?”

“Choi Soobin”- Sungchan felt butterflies on his stomach, a smile appearing on his lips- “The leader of TXT”

Shotaro’s eyes noticed the smile, reading the whole demeanor of the younger, curiosity sparking on his mind as he grinned:

“Well, I hope one of the Dreamies have his number”- He then suggested- “Try Jisung first, if he doesn’t have his number, maybe he knows which member might have it”

Sungchan nodded, thinking on what the japanese suggested, unaware of how the older was glancing at him with suspicion in his eyes.

**•NCT•**

Yangyang entered SM’s building, walking toward the elevator, pushing the button to his dorm, taking a deep breath as he tried to not make eye contact with any of the staff or security guards.

As the doors opened, he dashed outside, making way as he pushed the code to get inside and as soon as the  _ beep  _ sound rang, he went inside taking off the facemask.

“Where were you?”- XiaoJun asked confused, standing on the living room holding his phone- “I called you so many times-”

“I was taking a walk, sorry”- Yangyang answered, walking to his room- “What happened?”

“Nothing”- XiaoJun said, shrugging as he sat on the younger’s bed- “I was just weirded out because I saw that you weren’t here and you said that-”

“I had a small change of plans”-Yangyang interrupted- “Sungchan had an accident, so I had to do some errands”

“Sungchan? What happened to him?”- XiaoJun asked worried- “Is he alright?”

“He’s alright, hyung”- Yangyang said in a calming tone- “Mark-hyung said he overworked himself and his body just couldn’t take it”

“Oh… ”- The older said- “Well, he just debuted, he must feel pressured right now”

“I have to keep an eye on him”- Yangyang sighed, sitting down on his chair desk, his head resting on his hand- “He really did scared us, we were on our way back to the dressing rooms on Music Bank, and he just… passed out”

“Damn…”- XiaoJun winced- “I can only imagine, what did Mark-hyung do?”

“He was confused, scared, just like everyone really”- Yangyang said- “Sungchan seemed fine… but then he fainted after he performed”

“All his energy was spent there”- The older said grimacing- “So when his body relaxed… all the ailments must have fallen on him like an avalanche”

Yangyang nodded, the memory of that day crashing on his mind, the way that Sungchan’s body suddenly fell, arms circling around him as Choi Soobin held him…

The WayV member then grinned...

“Good thing he was there”- He muttered, standing up as he went to charge his phone.

“Who?”-XiaoJun asked confused

“Oh, no one, hyung”- Yangyang said, smirking- “I’ll go take a bath”

**•NCT•**

Sungchan knocked on the door and then waited for someone to answer, he heard some quick steps and in no time the door opened, Jisung appeared at the entrance.

“Hey hyung”-The maknae greeted, surprised- “How are you feeling? I thought you were still resting”

“I’m feeling great”- Sungchan smiled- “I was actually wondering if I could ask you something”

“Oh, sure”- Jisung stepped aside, letting Sungchan inside and motioning him to the couch in the living room- “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, thank you”

So Jisung took a seat, waiting for the older to start talking.

“I was wondering if you knew someone from TXT”

“The group from BigHit?”- Jisung asked surprised- “Not really, no… they once let us go close so we could come up in a picture, but after that, no…”

“I see”

“I believe their leader is MC at Music Bank”- The maknae said- “You should have met him”

“I did”- Sungchan nodded, glancing away, but as he was about to continue asking, Jisung spoke first:

“Why the sudden interest in them, hyung?”

“I…”- He sighed- “I want to thank Soobin-ssi, he helped me out when I fainted and I figured it might be the right thing to do, I could have hit my head pretty bad if he wasn’t there”

“Oh, I see”- Jisung nodded, shrugging- “Well, I sadly haven’t had the pleasure to meet them, have you asked Chenle or Jaemin-hyung?”

Sungchan shook his head, and Jisung took out his phone, unlocking it as he went through his contact list.

“If I can think of someone who knows people from other groups, then it’s them”- He hummed- “Let’s see here…”

And as he was about to click the name of Chenle, the front door opened, entering the same person they were talking about seconds ago.

“Jisung-ah!”- The potent voice of Zhong Chenle resonating on the dorm- “I brought ice cream so you better be hungry- Oh”

“Hey Chenle”- Sungchan smiled at him.

“We were just about to call you”- Jisung showed the other his screen with a smirk

Chenle looked at them confused, putting the food in the freezer, then walking back toward the living room, sitting down on the couch, facing both boys.

“Why?”

“Do you know someone from the group TXT?”- Jisung asked

“Personally? No”- Chenle said- “But I do know that some people from Stray Kids are friends with them”

“Felix-hyung?”- Jisung guessed

“No, I think Hyunjin-hyung and Jeongin-hyung”

“Is there some way that you could ask them for Soobin-ssi’s number?”- Sungchan asked Chenle, the chinese looking at him even more confused

“That’s TXT’s leader... why do you need it, Sungchan-ah?”

“It seems that he helped Sungchan-hyung when he fainted”- Jisung explained- “He wants to thank him”

“I see”- Chenle nodded- “I mean, I can ask Felix, but I can’t promise anything, it would be so out of nowhere, it seems that they only get along with Beomgyu-ssi and Yeonjun-ssi”

Sungchan looked at him with gratefulness in his eyes, nodding as he said:

“Thank you, Chenle”

“Yeah yeah, anyway”- He stood up- “Shall we proceed with the ice cream? Sungchan, you want some?”

**~TXT~**

Soobin walked back to the practice room, the small piece of paper still on his hand.

He opened it, seeing the fine handwriting of Yangyang:

Sungchan

Xxxxxxxxxx

The leader of TXT stopped, seeing a small bench near the vending machine and sitting down, taking out his phone and adding the number of the NCT member to his contacts, putting a small deer emoji on the display name with a neo heart.

Once the number was saved, he broke the paper into tiny pieces, throwing them to the bin, buying a water bottle and went back to the bench, his thumb hovering on the call button.

“Soobin-ah”

He glanced up, seeing Yeonjun glancing at him with worry and curiosity in his eyes, the leader locked the phone, putting it back on his sweater pockets.

“Hey hyung”- He smiled at him- “Is practice over?”

“No, I left the others to rest for a bit and drink water”- Yeonjun lifted his bottle, it was half full- “Is your meeting done?”

“Yeah, it was a short visit”- Soobin nodded 

“Oh, that’s nice”- Yeonjun’s eyes didn’t glance away, the tension arose as the older wanted to know more- “Who was it?”

“A family member”- Soobin lied, feeling nervous by how tense the ambiance had gotten- “He was passing by so he came to say hi”

_ ‘He…’ _

“I see”- Yeonjun smiled, yet a glint in his eyes made the leader shiver, the older didn’t fully believed him- “That’s nice of your... family member... to visit you during work hours”

“He doesn’t know my work schedule”- Soobin said uneasily- “Besides, we don’t have a fixed time to practice, hyung”

“I’m just saying”- The older shrugged- “We still have a lot to work on the new choreography, so it would be nice if you didn’t disappear each practice to attend to your…  _ family members _ ”

Soobin glanced at the older with a shocked expression, the words of the other hitting the leader and he stood up, facing the older:

“One day that this happens and now you’re treating me as if I'm someone who always ditches practice”- He said- “Why are you being like this?”

“You don’t ditch”- Yeonjun admitted- “But i’m just putting the warning on the table, we will have a comeback soon and if you want to appeal our fans, you have to focus”

“I am, hyung”- Soobin said firmly, his voice cracking as he tried to cover the hurt in his tone- “And don’t worry, this won’t happen again”

Yeonjun then nodded, watching the leader grab his water bottle as he walked toward the practice room, not bothering to wait for the older who trailed behind him, an unreadable expression on his face.

**•NCT•**

Chenle opened the door to his room, turning on the light as he went to his bed, waiting for the other to pick up the call.

“ _ Hello? _ ”- An incredibly deep voice was heard, which made Chenle smirk

“Hey Felix”

“ _ Chenle-yah, what a surprise” _

“Are you busy?”- Chenle asked, as he walked to his desk, grabbing his headphones- “Were you sleeping?”

“ _ No, I just arrived at the dorms _ ”- Felix said with a chuckle-  _ “How is everyone? Congrats on the comeback, the songs are awesome, you guys were great _ ”

“Thank you, I’m glad you like them”- Chenle said with a proud smile, plugging in the headphones- “We’re all okay, tired as usual, but it’s been fun, how about you? Your comeback was also amazing”

“ _ Aw, thanks man” _ \- Felix said laughing, Chenle could imagine the bright grin that the australian had in his face- “ _ We’re all alright, it’s been quite calm for us lately, it’s some sort of small vacations per-ce” _

“That’s awesome”- Chenle said, as he walked out of his room going toward the kitchen- “Please give me some of those vacations days, please”

_ “Oh sure” _ \- Felix said sarcastically as he laughed- _ “Would you like some fries with that?” _

That made the chinese laugh, the australian also joined. After a few seconds of them laughing and trying to compose themselves -Chenle trying not to break his mug as he tried to make hot cocoa, Felix then asked:

_“So, what’s up Lele?_ _What new antics are you doing?_ ”

“Surprisingly, this is not about any antics of mine, but from a member of my group”- Chenle revealed

“ _ Do tell” _

“I was wondering if you knew someone from TXT?”- Chenle asked, placing the mug filled with milk and chocolate on the microwave- “More specifically, their leader: Choi Soobin-ssi”

“ _ Soobin-ssi? I haven’t had the chance to talk to him formally _ ”- Felix said-  _ “I know Hyunjin-hyung, Changbin-hyung and Jeonginnie get along with some of the members though, why?” _

“A good friend of mine is looking for his number”- Chenle said- “He had an incident a while back and Soobin-ssi helped him, he want to say thanks”

“ _ Ah that’s really nice… wait… give a minute _ ”

Chenle continued waiting for his drink, putting away the trash and washing the spoons and utensils he used, hearing Felix speaking to someone, and after a few seconds he said:

_ “I just asked Innie, he said he doesn’t have it but he can ask Beomgyu-ssi for it” _

“That would be great”- Chenle nodded, as if Felix were there with him-  _ “ _ Just, please, I’m just begging Beomgyu-ssi doesn’t go spilling this to everyone-”

_ “I- _ ”- Felix then suddenly laughed- “ _ Wait, Changbin-hyung is here, I’ll also ask him _ ”

Chenle then took out the mug, slightly burning his hand and having to grab a towel in order to get it out carefully, putting it on the counter as he took a small sip, considering if he should put one more of sugar or not.

“ _ Lele” _

“Yeah?”

_ “Changbin-hyung said that he can ask Yeonjun-hyung for his number” _ -Felix said-  _ “He is the hyung of all the group _ ”

“Is he okay with it?”

_ “Changbin-hyung? Oh sure, and besides, I’ve talked with Yeonjun-hyung, he’s awesome and cool _ ”

“Alright then, I trust your decision”- Chenle said, shrugging as he took a sip from the mug

_ “What are you drinking that you don’t offer? _ ”- Felix asked, faking an offended tone

“Hot chocolate”- Chenle said laughing- “And how am I supposed to send that to you?”

_ “Uber eats or something, i don’t know” _ \- Felix said-  _ “I’m here, helping you and your friend out, and this is how you repay me? _ ”

“You’re so dramatic, Lee Felix”- Chenle said as he took another sip- “Ah, it’s delicious”

_ “And you’re so mean, Zhong Chenle _ ”- Felix replied-  _ “You are depriving me of hot chocolate- I gave you brownies! The least you can do is give me some of your drink” _

“Alright”- Chenle laughed- “You want some fries with that?”

_ “Aish! You brat!” _

Both boys bursted out laughing, Chenle almost landing on the floor, and he was sure Felix was also probably in the same position. He heard another voice -probably Changbin- saying something to his friend.

“ _ Lele” _

“Oh god”- The chinese boy wiped his eyes- “Yeah?”

“ _ Changbinnie-hyung said he sent him a message” _ \- Felix said, trying to regain his breath- “ _ I’ll text you as soon as I know something _ ”

“Alright, thank you Lix”

“ _ I gotta go now before I wake up the rest of the members” _ \- The Stray Kids member said-  _ “Take care Lele” _

“You too, say also thank you to Changbin-hyung”

_ “Of course” _

**~TXT~**

**Changbinnie-hyung**

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Yeonjunnie, hii

**Yeonjun** :

Hyung, hi, what’s up?

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Nothing much, 

Are u busy?

**Yeonjun** :

No, tell me.

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Felix is talking with a friend of his, and well

He's asking Lix if he could get your leader’s #

**Yeonjun** :

Soobin’s?

What friend?

Does Felix know why?

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Well, apparently your leader helped Felix’s friend with

something…?

He wants to thank him, idk… I didn’t hear much.

Surprisingly

They are pretty loud, ahahahah you know Lixie

**Yeonjun** :

I do ahahha

Who’s felix’s friend?

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Oh it an NCT member

I dont remember his name though

I havent met him yet but he’s pretty cool

He makes Felix laugh a lot

**Yeonjun** :

NCT.

Alright

You know what?

Tell Felix to give me his friend’s number, so I can give him Soobin’s

Easier this way than passing and telling via messages, right?

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Yeah, u’re right

**Yeonjun** :

Okay

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

I’ll tell him that then

Thanks Jun, I appreciate it.

**Yeonjun** :

No, man, that’s what friends are for

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Oh, right

Tell your leader about this, 

So he doesn’t freak out when he gets a message from an 

unknown number

**Yeonjun** :

Oh, don’t worry

He won’t be.

**Changbinnie-hyung** :

Awesome

Alright then.

I’ll text you the number,

Lix just gave it to me.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Yeonjun** :

Great.

Thanks Changbin-hyung.

His phone vibrated once more time: Changbin thanking him back, Yeonjun guessed, but at this point, his finger hovered on the new phone number that his hyung had passed him.

An NCT member was looking for Soobin’s phone number; the leader had been pretty distraught lately, and now Changbin saying that Soobin had helped said member of that group…

It all connected:

Sungchan was looking for Soobin and vice versa... because if something had happened, it all made sense that his leader was also desperately looking for some way to check on that NCT guy.

And now, Yeonjun has to make a choice:

Ease things and let Sungchan get close to his leader, or push him out of the way.

_ Soobin… _

Yeonjun’s chest tightened, imagining the taller boy in Sungchan’s arms, how both of them looked at each other during the interviews, how Soobin was embezzled watching the younger performing…

A poisonous feeling then sprouted, making him feel awful, curse-like; and as his thumb hovered on the new number, his mind worked full speed.

Reviewing what Changbin said to him, it’s impossible that the number he had right now was Sungchan’s. It would be too soon for him to be friends with idols from other groups, so the most logical thinking is that the owner of this number was someone else’s, another member from NCT probably...

But the chance was still there; Lee Felix was a social butterfly, and both groups were promoting recently so there could have been a possible interaction…

So Yeonjun had to think fast on what to do, what to say, on who would answer that phone call?

Driven by the curiosity and the nasty feeling on his chest, he pressed on the number, making the call.

Silently waiting…

Waiting to hear  _ him _ .

Jung Sungchan’s voice.

His new enemy.


	6. You need me to come and find me, honey, to set your mind at rest, and let your dreams run free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I decided to update the chapter today as tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me.  
> As this year has started it hasn't been easy, but i'm doing my best on writing this and the chapters of 'Two bladed fox and the Cerulean star' but damn... for the latter it's hard for me because as it is an AU, I have to plan the story...  
> Now, for this one I also have to plan, but strangely, the ideas come easy, Soobin and Sungchan's slow relationship has come really easy to develop unlike Soobin and Yeonjun's in TBFCS, but I promise (if ur a fan of the fic) I'll update soon.  
> For now, please enjoy the chapter!

Chenle was preparing himself to sleep, turning off the lights in the kitchen, then the hallway and making his way to the bedroom, locking his phone as he made his way to quickly review his itinerary tomorrow.

He had grabbed the papers when he felt his phone vibrate: He checked the number, not recognizing it, but he answered guessing it was Yeonjun from TXT.

“Hello?”

“ _Jung Sungchan?_ ”

Chenle stood up, something on the voice of the other person on the other line unnerving him somehow: there were so many hidden emotions in the tone… and they were all negative, none of them positive.

“Who’s this?”

He could sense the other person on the line smirking:

 _“So you’re Sungchan, that’s perfect”_ \- He heard a chuckle- _“Look at you, you are making friends so fast to later court them”_

Chenle didn’t answer, fearful to say anything that could blow his identity, wanting to know what the person on the line wanted, and why he was thinking he was Sungchan.

“ _I’ve been told you’re looking for Soobin’s number”_ \- The man said, saying the name with an evident possessive tone that made Chenle shiver- _“Why the hell do you want it?_ ”

“That’s none of your business”- The chinese answered, trying to match the hostile tone, keeping a defensive posture- _“_ That’s something between him and I”

 _“Oh but you’re wrong”_ -The voice said- _“He’s my leader, I’m his hyung, and everything he does is my problem too, so if he’s fraternising with scum like you… then I guess I can sort this problem out for him”_

Chenle’s fear from before evaporated in a second, the rage invading him as he heard his friend being called names like that, he opened his mouth to retort but the voice beat him to it:

“ _Listen to me, and listen clearly, I don’t know what game you are trying to play with Soobin, Jung”_ \- The voice said glacially- _“But you better get away from him, Soobin is mine, not yours, so stop trying to get in his pants like a fucking whore, you have 22 people around you, so you have plenty to choose”_

Chenle closed his eyes, feeling the blow of those words, they weren’t even directed at him but the thought that Sungchan could have heard them if the guy had called the right person…

The tears threatened to fall and he was starting to regret drinking the hot chocolate, but he pushed the nausea back, trying to maintain composure in order to defend his hyung from the guy as the kind smile of Sungchan came to mind.

“I’m no whore, and I would appreciate if you stop calling me that”- Chenle said, his voice firm- “Soobin-ssi helped me when I needed assistance and all I want is to thank him for that”

 _“That’s it? You bothered people just for this_ ?”- The man barked out a laugh- “ _That’s just a bullshit excuse to get his number, one step more to then get in his bed, is that how you work?_ ”

Chenle lowered the phone, feeling his chest tighten, wanting to just hang up and run to Jisung’s arms, this was getting too much…

 _“Chickening out?_ ”- He laughed- “ _Pathetic”_

“Pathetic is the one who is drawing conclusions just from a phone call”- Chenle spat out, masking his tearful voice- “You don’t even know me-”

 _“Oh, but you’re so, so, wrong”_ \- Chenle could literally hear the crazed glee in the other- _“When it comes on protecting what’s mine, I make sure I do my research, you think I swallow that story of you only trying to innocently getting Soobin’s number just to thank him? As if I didn't saw you looking at him with adoration in his eyes during your interviews, how you kept flirting with him on your fancams, I bet you were the one who came looking for him today at BigHit”_

Chenle’s heart leaped at all the things he was hearing, his breath quickening as he tried to process everything:

“ _I know you’re in love with Soobin, Jung Sungchan”_ \- The man said venomously- _“But for your own good, you better start forgetting your feelings for him, or you’ll regret it”_

And with that, the call was disconnected, leaving an unnerved Chenle who broke down in tears due to the tension of the call.

After a few minutes, Chenle grabbed his tablet, remembering what the man had said before, typing the Music Bank interview and clicking on them, watching the videos closely, noticing how not only Sungchan _but_ Soobin too glanced at each other tenderly.

As soon as he finished, he then watched Sungchan’s official fancams, the first performance seemed normal, nothing unusual…

Until he saw the second one; the performance went normal, when all of the sudden his hyung turned to look at the audience, the video cutting at that moment.

“What…?”- Chenle muttered

He scrolled, looking if another fancam appeared from that same performance, he saw one that wasn’t in a good quality, but it showed how Sungchan looked at the audience, and the brightest smile -one he hasn’t seen in him before until now- appeared, bowing and then walking away.

Chenle was stunned, confused, he typed then the date of the last performance, when Sungchan fainted, clicking the video.

It also started normal, nothing wei- he saw the wince. 

Chenle grimaced, but kept watching the video, watching how the older kept sneaking glances to the audience that wasn’t there, as if he was expecting someone... Suddenly, the orbs of his hyung widened and a bright smile appeared.

 _Soobin had arrived_ \- He guessed.

Chenle then locked the tablet, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, not wanting to reach into conclusions.

If Sungchan was in love with the TXT member, he didn’t really mind, the problem was the other members, and that guy from the other group, if he had to guess the identity, it was the older member of TXT: Choi Yeonjun.

Chenle was thankful that he had been the one making the call with Felix, it seems that Changbin hadn't listened well to the conversation, gave the older member his phone, and Yeonjun just went off on him thinking he was Sungchan.

“Sungchannie…”- He muttered, laying his head down on the pillows- “In what mess are you getting yourself into?”

**•NCT•**

Sungchan finished washing the dishes, listening to the TV that Shotaro was watching in the living room.

“Damn…”- He heard Shotaro mutter

“What?”

“He kicked out the cook that I was rooting for”- Shotaro said disappointed- “He had done an amazing job, and he didn’t pass…”

Sungchan dried his hands and walked to the couch, taking a seat next to the japanese, whose expression was grim.

“Why did he kick him? Did he say anything?”

“‘Lack of maturity’ apparently”- Shotaro said- “But my theory is because the rest of the team ganged up on him, you should have seen it Channie, it was a disaster”

“I can imagine”- Sungchan smiled, his eyes fix on the screen, watching how the program was reaching the end, the preview for the next episode promising a ‘cardiac episode like no other’ which made Shotaro let out a:

“Oh god, please not another one”- In a worried tone.

“Hyung”- Sungchan chuckled- “It’s a show-”

“Channie, it’s a _tense_ show, alright?”- Shotaro corrected, pointing at the main judge of the show- “And the chef- he’s a demon, he’s great, but he has disappointed me today”

“Alright”- The light brown haired boy laughed, watching the screen as Shotato selected with the remote- “Oh, the next episode is out… Wait, how-?”

“I waited for the season to be out”- He said- “I wasn’t going to sleep if i waited for each episode to come out each week”

“Nctzens have to do that with NCT World-”

“Our fans are brave and patient, I am not”- Shotaro spat, clicking the episode to start.

Sungchan then felt his phone vibrate, he fished it out from his pocket, and saw it was an unknown number.

He considered not answering, but there was this feeling… the strange sensation that if he didn’t he would regret it…

Sungchan then stood up, motioning Shotaro that he was going to answer, and went to his room.

“Hello?”

_“Sungchan?”_

That voice…

Sungchan recognized that voice…

“Soobin-hyung... ?” 

_“Ah, I'm so glad it’s really you”_ \- The genuine relief in the older’s voice was evident- “ _I was so worried, how are you? Are you feeling better? Did you eat well?_ ”

“Yes, I just finished eating I-”- Sungchan was smiling at this point like an idiot, blushing and feeling nervous- “How did you get my number, hyung?”

 _“Well, I promised not to say anything, but he told me that if you ask, I can only tell you that a member from your group came to see me”_ \- Soobin said, letting out a mischievous chuckle- “ _That’s all I can say”_

“An NCT member?”- He asked, somehow worried, wondering who might be…

 _“I was so worried in Music Bank, he saw that, so he came to Bighit”_ \- The older retelled- _“And he gave me your number”_

“So it's someone from my unit, got it”- Sungchan laughed, crackling more once he noticed how silent Soobin had gotten.

“ _Well then_ ”- Soobin said with a timid chuckle- “ _I guess I am not good at keeping secrets, then_ ”

“It’s alright hyung”- Sungchan said, sitting down on his bed, his back on the backrest- “I was actually trying to also look for your number, but no one here in NCT are friends with any of you…”

 _“Except you”_ \- Soobin clarified- _“You are friends with me”_

“That’s true”- He took a deep breath- “Hyung?”

_“Hmm?”_

“I wanted to thank you”- Sungchan said- “For helping me, you know… when I fainted”

_“Oh yeah, about that”_

Sungchan pressed the phone close to his ear, but he instantly regretted it:

 _“JUNG SUNGCHAN, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!”_ \- He drew the phone away immediately, looking at it in shock- _“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU GAVE AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE, ONE OF THE BEST I’VE SEEN SO FAR OF YOU, AND THEN THE NEXT THING I SAW WAS YOU FALLING TO THE GROUND, I FELT SO SCARED BECAUSE I-”_

Sungchan then timidly placed his phone on his ear, letting out a small:

“Hyung-?”

 _“I’m here… it’s just… Please take care, alright?”_ \- The voice of the older was so silent, the frustration printed in it- “ _You’re so important to me, I can’t even imagine what I would do if something happened to you and I wasn’t there… I can’t even begin to phantom what I would do”_

Sungchan was -at this point- blushing furiously, his eyes glinting in tears, a big smile printed on his face.

 _“Sungchan, say something for god’s sake-_ ”

“Hyung, I promise I’ll take care of myself”- He said- “Nothing will happen, alright? I'm feeling so much better. But you also have to do the same, because you’re also important to me”

 _“Of course”_ \- Soobin swore- _“I’ll also do it”_

Sungchan laid down on the bed, his eyes on the roof as he heard the voice of the older.

“Can I tell you something, hyung?”

_“Sure”_

“When I fell and I saw you, I felt so relieved”- He grinned- “Of course, at first I was embarrassed; How is it that someone who is just debuting, being my third performance, I was already fainting… I have no doubt that people thought that I have no resilience”

 _“Sungchan-_ ”

“Yet there you were, and once I saw you I felt nothing but relief”- He confessed- “Nothing else mattered”

He closed his eyes, waiting for the older to say something, hearing the breathing on the other side of the phone.

 _“Sungchan”_ \- The older said- “ _I want you to listen well to what I am about to say to you”_

“Yes, sure, hyung, what is it?”- He asked, slightly worried by the firm tone

 _“You are strong, resilient, and incredibly talented”_ \- Soobin said through the phone- “ _Anyone who tells you otherwise, they’re crazy, don’t ever listen to them, am I clear?_ ”

“As water”-Sungchan said, trying to not cry, as a smile adorned his face- “Thank you, hyung”

 _“No_ ”- The older said- “ _Thank **you** , Sungchannie, for debuting, for showing the world your abilities and talents” _

Sungchan closed his eyes, letting the tears fall, yet his smile still remained, the words that the elder said lingering on his mind as the warm feeling on his chest returned, this time in a comfortable way.

**•NCT•**

🐰💙 

🐰💙

Good morning!

Have an amazing day Sungchannie!

Don’t overwork yourself, alright?

Eat well, drink water, and don’t you dare 

skin any meals.

 **Sungchan** :

Hyung, good morning!

I will, I promise!

I will work hard but not overwork, alright?

🐰💙:

Alright then...

 **Sungchan** :

😰

Hyung do you not trust me?

🐰💙:

No, I do trust you

But I can’t help but worry

 **Sungchan** :

😔

🐰💙:

You can’t blame me, Sungchannie

 **Sungchan** :

I’m not blaming you, hyung

I’m just sad that I am worrying you

I don’t want that… I am feeling great right now

I promise

🐰💙:

I trust you then

Hey Sungchan?

Can we talk tonight?

Or do face-time?

 **Sungchan** :

Of course!

“Sungchan, good morning”

The boy looked up, seeing Yangyang looking at him with a warm smile.

“Good morning hyung”- He said happily

“How are you feeling?”- The older asked

“Much better”-Sungchan said with relief- “Energized, ready to be back but not overwork myself”

“That’s good”- He nodded- “Because if you do, I’ll drag you out of here myself, can’t risk another incident”

He eyed the younger, and Yangyang’s smile widened:

“A certain blue haired boy would worry”

Sungchan’s eyes widened at that, his mouth opening a little as the shock invaded him:

“Hyung-”

“Alright everyone, let’s gather up”- Mark said as he entered the practice room, looking at everyone attentively- “We have to rehearse the new choreography of Resonance, we need to monitor ourselves now so stay attentive”

Yangyang turned around, joining the others, leaving a still stunned Sungchan with just a nod.

As practice went on, Sungchan glanced worriedly at Yangyang, the older boy fully concentrated on the music and his moves.

When it was Sungchan’s turn to start his rap, he accidentally bumped into someone, promptly sending him to the floor, he heard muffled voices that were overwhelmed by the music, when it was turnt off he heard steps going to him:

“Sungchannie”- Mark crouched next to him, his stare and voice worried- “You’re not concentrated, is everything ok? Are you feeling bad?” 

“No, I’m fine hyung, really”- Sungchan tried to sound reassuring but his voice faltered, his eyes landing on Yangyang.

The older flashed him a warm smile again, and spoke up:

“I guess we should take a small break”- He suggested, earning a nod from Mark- “Sungchan you want to come with me and get some water? It’ll help”

The younger nodded, standing up rapidly, Jeno and Haechan grabbing his arms fearing the younger would fall again, and went to catch up with Yangyang who was at the door already, waiting for him.

Once they were outside the practice room and the door had closed, Sungchan and the older boy walked side by side, but as they neared the vending machine, the younger stopped walking and looked at him:

“Was it you?”

Yangyang turned to look at the light brown-haired boy:

“What?”

“Soobin-hyung”- Sungchan said- “Did you give him my phone?”

Yangyang chuckled, crossing his arms as he said:

“I knew he would spill”- He admitted- “I didn’t think it would be so soon”

Sungchan stayed silent, trying to process what the older was saying, and Yangyang went close to him.

“I did”- He nodded, motioning the younger to follow him to the vending machine- “When you fainted, he wouldn’t leave the room until you woke up, the M.B. staff had to push him out”

Sungchan listened to the older attentively, Yangyang continued as he glanced at the selection of drinks, pressing the code:

“He was really worried”- He said, his eyes on the drink as he recalled that day- “And I found it too curious, but I didn’t think too much of it until you called his name over and over during the way back to the dorms”

Sungchan paled at that, the older boy then set his eyes on him:

“That’s when I connected everything”-He teased- “So then I thought: why not? And I went to see him, gave him your number, and I guess -by the way you were grinning before practice- you and him are now talking”

The younger blushed, looking down timidly as the older laughed:

“Awww, Channie”- He cooed as he placed his hand on the taller’s shoulder- “He’s really nice, he worries a lot for you”

“He does”- Sungchan smiled, nodding- “He scorned me because of what happened, he was scared”

“Of course he was”- Yangyang pushed him playfully- “You _fainted_ , Channie!”

They both then started to walk back, and as they neared the practice room, the younger stopped, which then made Yangyang turn around confused.

“Thank you for doing all of this”- Sungchan muttered- “I really appreciate it”

Yangyang smiled sympathetically at his friend:

“No problem, dude”-He grinned, noticing then the uneasiness on the younger, as if he was struggling to say something and he chuckled- “And don’t worry, I won’t say anything about your _little crush_ to the others”

Sungchan blushed and pushed playfully the older’s shoulder, causing the other to chuckle, as the younger said:

“Thank you, hyung”

“You’re welcome, Channie”

Yangyang went to the door of the practice room, the younger following him, and then both went inside the practice room.

**•NCT•**

Jisung opened the door of his dorm room, finding a very disheveled and really overwhelmed Chenle; the eyes of the older puffy, the eye bags a clear signal that he hadn't slept, and he observed also that he had changed his clothes fast because the outfit didn’t match at all.

“Lele”- The younger glanced at his best friend incredibly worried- “What’s wro-?”

The older man stepped inside the dorm, his arms engulfing the maknae into a hug, and Jisung could only worry even more as he felt Chenle tremble in his arms.

“He called him a whore”- The chinese whispered- “He said he loves him...”

“Who said that-? What are you talking about?”- Jisung asked confused, pushing the other to glance at him directly, the older looking at the maknae with tearful eyes- “Lele, what happened? Who loves who?”

“Sungchan”- Chenle muttered- “Sungchan loves Choi Soobin, the leader of TXT”


	7. Weightless in love, unraveling, for all that's to come, and all that's ever been.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Beomgyu sighed, the phone screen of the leader’s started to ring, and the younger glanced at it curiously, frowning in confusion especially when he saw the ID of the caller:
> 
> “A deer emoji and a heart?”- He muttered
> 
> The call was taking too long to get answered, and as the seconds went by, Beomgyu started to worry, maybe it was an important one for his leader, perhaps it was someone from BigHit, or maybe a friend?
> 
> Beomgyu then took the phone, deciding to answer it and just tell the caller that his leader would be back soon, that he was just one of his group members and apologize then to his leader for answering and taking the phone.
> 
> He slid the ‘Answer’ button and the call started to connect, realizing once it connected that it was a video call; not because he saw his face on the screen of the phone as the camera turned on, but because he saw the tender face of a young man with light-brown hair cutely messed up.
> 
> Beomgyu was speechless, he recognized the person on the other side of the phone, he had seen his pictures not long ago: It was Jung Sungchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Thanks for the support the story is receiving, please keep the comments and kudos coming, it helps me with inspiration and motivation.  
> There are days where I want to just stop with writing the story but the few comments and kudos helps...  
> I'm happy reading theories, or just encouraging words, it does help a lot.  
> Thank you guys, and have an amazing day.

“Morning everyone”- Yeonjun said, a bright smile on his face as he walked to grab a bowl and a spoon- “How did you sleep, Binnie?”

Soobin looked at him, the confusion on his face as he swallowed his spoonful of cereal and he answered:

“Good, hyung”- He looked at the others- “How about you?”

“Excellent”- The older answered, sitting down on the table where the members were having breakfast- “Like a baby”

Beomgyu and Huening Kai then started to annoy the older by the baby comment, saying things like: “ _Baby fake maknae_ ” or “ _Hyung is a baby all the time_ ”

Soobin listened to the conversation attentively as he laughed at Yeonjun’s reactions, but the one who had a frown was Taehyun.

And Yeonjun didn’t miss it, so he flashed him a smile.

A sinister smile.

One that made the younger feel a shiver run down his spine...

So as breakfast went by, and the members went their own way to get ready, Taehyun walked firmly to the older’s room, opening the door and closing it, -not even bothering to knock- finding Yeonjun glancing at his phone sitting on his chair.

“Alright what did you do?”- Taehyun asked- “What was all that for?”

The older glanced at him; surprised by the sudden intrusion on his room, and then a smile adorned his face, the same grin from breakfast.

“What do you mean, Tae?”- He asked innocently- “I haven’t done anything”

“No, don’t even lie hyung”- Taehyun spat- “That smile is incriminating as hell, and you’ve been in a sour mood lately, how come all of the sudden you’re just… happily, like this?”

“What? Now because I’m moving on and trying to not sour your day that means I did something bad?”- Yeonjun rolled his eyes, leaving his phone on the desk- “I don’t get you, Tae”

“Yeonjun-hyung, don’t try to play the ' _good boy_ ' character now”- Taehyun said narrowing his eyes- “I know you did something, and it has to do with Soobin-hyung, I know it”

Yeonjun laughed at that, sighing as he glanced back at the younger with a tender glance:

“Wow Tae, you really make up stories in your head”- He stood up, grabbing his phone again- “If I didn’t knew you for years, I would think that the one obsessed with our Soobinnie is you”

“But we both know that’s not true”- The younger muttered venomously- “And it’s clear now, because I’m not the one trying to push away the person Soobin loves”

That ignited something on Yeonjun:

“I’m doing him and that kid a favor”- He said frustrated- “They can ruin their careers and ours with those stupid feelings-”

“And if Soobin falls for you it’s the same story”- Taehyun pointed out- “So what’s your goal?”

“That”- He went close to the younger, a dangerous glint on his eyes- “Is none of your business”

**•NCT•**

“I talked to Felix, he asked Changbin to help me get Choi Soobin’s number from Yeonjun”- Chenle retelled, him and Jisung sitting down on the couch- “After I hung up with him, I got a call from an unknown number, and when I answered the other person asked for Sungchan”

Jisung nodded, motioning the other to continue:

“I was confused so I asked who it was, and the other assumed -i guess- that I was Sungchan and started to just… he said so many awful things”

Jisung sat immediately next to Chenle, passing an arm and pulling in on a hug for support.

“The guy called Sungchan a scum and a whore”- He closed his eyes- “And threatened him to stay away from his leader, that he was just using this as an excuse just to get Soobin to his bed”

The maknae drew a shaky breath, feeling a nasty sensation on his stomach:

“He also said that he’s done his ‘ _research_ ’ on Sungchan”- He looked up, seeing Jisung looking at him confused- “He’s stalked him”

“What?”

“He insisted also that he knew that Sungchan is in love with Soobin”- Chenle said, his voice trembling- “And threatened him to forget his feelings or he will regret it”

He drew in a shaky breath, still trembling.

“And he sounded serious”

“Lele”- Jisung made the older look at him- “But who was it? Do you know who called you? Did they say a name?”

“Changbin said to Felix that he would talk with Yeonjun, the older of TXT”- Chenle said, recalling what the australian had said to him- “I guess it was him because he did say he was the hyung”

“Yeonjun…”- Jisung muttered, remembering briefly when they saw the taller members of TXT, the older wearing a kind smile back at _Seoul Music Awards_.

That same person had just called his best friend a whore and so many other terrible things…

“But… Jisung”

The maknae looked at Chenle, the uneasiness and worry still in his eyes, but seeming now more relaxed.

“I do believe him”- He admitted- “I believe Sungchan is in love with Soobin”

“Lele”- Jisung started, his voice holding a warning tone- “We can’t make suppositions over something we haven’t seen-”

Chenle pulled out his phone, typing the Music Bank interview where both Soobin and Sungchan glanced at each other, showing it to Jisung, then proceeding to the fancams he had watched earlier…

The older one watches how Jisung’s expression changed from incredulity to surprise, matching somehow to Chenle’s bewilderment.

“You were right...”

“Yes”- Jisung agreed, glancing then to Chenle- “And Soobin might love him too” 

Chenle nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips, seeing how Jisung takes a deep breath as he asks:

“What do we do now?”

Question that the chinese boy doesn’t answer immediately and meditates instead.

**~TXT~**

🦌💚 

**Soobin** :

Sungchan, I’m at the dorms now

Are you free?

🦌💚:

Hyung, we’re going back just now

I’m at the van

 **Soobin** :

That’s great!

How are you feeling?

🦌💚:

A bit tired

It’s amazing how a couple of days of rest can affect

your performance somehow

I felt that my dance moves weren’t my best

 **Soobin** :

You didn’t lost progress, your body is still recovering

Alright?

You’ll see that you will be as you were before, and better!

I’m sure of it

🦌💚:

You think so?

 **Soobin** :

100% 

Absolutely!

🦌💚:

I’ll trust you then!

Soobi smiled then at the screen, the message of Sungchan still flashing on the phone.

“Hyung!”

The leader looked up, seeing Beomgyu entering the room with a smile on his face.

“Gyu, what is it?”- The older asked confused

“I came to bother you”- He said, sitting down on the bed- “Tae is with hyuka, and Jun-hyung is locked on his room, asleep I think, and you’re the only one available to tolerate my antiques”

“So I’m what? the 4th option?”- Soobin asked in a fake offended tone- “Why don’t you go and annoy Tae with hyuka?”

“Because I still want all my face intact, thank you”- Beomgyu laughed- “Hyung, I also came to tell you that there’s hot cocoa on the kitchen if you want some”

“Oh”- The leader perked at that

“I made it”- Beomgyu said- “I accidentally made extra, you can grab if you want”

Soobin glanced at his phone warily, his mind thinking:

_I can go quickly, he said he was on the van..._

“Alright then”

Soobin stood up and made his way to the kitchen, opening the door and closing it.

As Beomgyu sighed, the phone screen of the leader’s started to ring, and the younger glanced at it curiously, frowning in confusion especially when he saw the ID of the caller:

“A deer emoji and a green heart?”- He muttered

The call was taking too long to get answered, and as the seconds went by, Beomgyu started to worry, maybe it was an important one for his leader, perhaps it was someone from BigHit, or maybe a friend?

Beomgyu then took the phone, deciding to answer it and just tell the caller that his leader would be back soon, that he was just one of his group members and apologize then to his leader for answering and taking the phone.

He slid the ‘Answer’ button and the call started to connect, realizing once it connected that it was a video call; not because he saw his face on the screen of the phone as the camera turned on, but because he saw the tender face of a young man with light-brown hair cutely messed up.

Beomgyu was speechless, he recognized the person on the other side of the phone, he had seen his pictures not long ago: It was Jung Sungchan.

The NCT member looked at him confused and shocked, which matched Beomgyu’s current expression too, but he composed quickly:

“Hi”- Beomgyu started, his voice timid, waving

“ _Hello”_ \- The other answered, his voice was really tender, soft, that it made Beomgyu question if what he read on Naver about him being a rapper was accurate.

“I imagine this must be a surprise, huh?”- Beomgyu said ashamed

“ _It is…_ ”

“Soobin-hyung is grabbing hot cocoa”- Beomgyu explained rapidly- “I just answered because I didn’t want him to miss the call-”

Sungchan smiled at that, waving his hand in a dismissive way, as if he wanted to calm the erratic speech of Beomgyu:

“ _It’s alright, thank you_ ”- He said chuckling- “ _You must be Beomgyu-sunbaenim, right?_ ”

“Yep!”- He grinned- “You can call me hyung”

Sungchan nodded, laughing, seeming a bit more relaxed now, and Beomgyu took a deep breath:

“Say, I heard from Soobin-hyung that you just debuted”- He smiled at the other- “Congratulations!”

“ _Thank you, hyung_ ”- Sungchan said timidly, his eyes turning into crescents, which made Beomgyu coo.

“You’re welcome!”- Beomgyu returned the smile- “Whoa, now I can see why hyung has you saved as a deer emoji”

That took Sungchan by surprise, his smile widening and his eyes widening as he blushed:

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Yeah, you do resemble one”-Beomgyu said, his excitement over the top as he saw the deer-like eyes more evident in the NCT member’s shock- “Sungchan-ah, you’re so cute, I can see why my hyung has set his eyes on you”

Sungchan was now tomato-red at this point, his eyes widening more at the last thing the other had said:

“ _What…?”_

Beomgyu was still sprouting random words, so touched by the other, that he continued to coo him until the door to the room opened, revealing a shocked Soobin, which his face paled more once he saw Beomgyu with his phone.

“Ah! Soobin-hyung is here”- Beomgyu said with a sly smile, giving the phone to his leader- “Well, I guess this is where I leave you, Sungchan-ah, I hope we can talk soon!”

Soobin took the phone and saw a blushed Sungchan, a smile printed on his face as he said:

_“Of course, thank you, Beomgyu-hyung”_

Soobin glanced at Beomgyu, the younger sporting a grin and mouthed a:

 _“He’s cute_ ” as he opened the door, leaving the room.

Soobin took a deep breath as he walked to the bed, dreading the set of messages or questions he will receive from the dark-haired boy once he hung up the call with Sungchan.

“ _Hi hyung”_

He looked at the screen, seeing a big smile on the NCT member: he was so handsome, his bare face free of makeup and relaxed outfit was just so perfect on him, Soobin felt almost drop the cup with hot cocoa.

“Hey Sungchannie”- He smiled

 _“How’s the hot cocoa?”_ \- The younger asked- _“Beomgyu-hyung said you went to get one_ ”

“Oh yeah, here it is”- He set his phone down on a pile of books on his night stand, and lifted the cup- “I haven’t tried it yet, once I heard Beomgyu yelling and talking I hurried back”

That made Sungchan laugh, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

_“It’s fine, hyung”_

“You must have been surprised”- Soobin said apologetically- “I should have taken the phone with me, Taehyun or Beomgyu misplaced the cups and I was looking for the one I got from-”

 _“It’s fine, really”-_ Sungchan shook his head, his smile still on his face- “ _I was surprised, yes, but it was fun, Beomgyu-hyung is a energetic person_ ”

“He is indeed”- Soobin nodded- “He’s the energizer of the group”

_“That’s got to come handy in the morning”_

“Oh sure”- Soobin huffed, chuckling- “I’m not a morning person though, I’m usually the last one up”

 _“TMI of the day from Soobin hyung_ ”- Sungchan giggled- “ _Do you also drink coffee in the morning_ _?”_

That got Soobin to think, after a few seconds answering honestly:

“I do drink coffee”- He said- “Not americano though, I don’t like it too much”

_“Noted”_

“Oh?”- The leader smiled- “Is Sungchannie taking notes for when we go to get coffee?”

The smile in Sungchan widened, a blush once again appearing on his cheeks, and Soobin had to pat himself mentally for that.

“ _Of course”_ \- He nodded

“Then you must also tell me what you like”- Soobin said, taking a sip from the cocoa- “You seem to be the kind of person who likes frappuccinos, did I guess?”

 _“I do”-_ Sungchan admitted- _“Honestly, I’m pretty open with drinks, but if I have to choose then I would go with a smoothie_ ”

“Smart”- Soobin admitted, leaving his hot cocoa on the nightstand- “What about boba tea?”

“ _Ah, I love them!_ ”- Sungchan confessed excitedly

“That’s enough from me”- Soobin clapped, endeared from seeing the glee in the younger- “We should go get one, one day”

 _“‘Sure, sound awesome!_ ”- Sungchan accepted, blushing once again.

“And coffee”- Soobin suggested, blushing too, getting a bit nervous as he saw the attentive expression of the other- “I’ll treat you too, there’s this library where you can read and get coffee too that’s close by and it’s so pretty and the coffee is really good and-”

“ _I’d love to go”_ \- Sungchan said smiling, caught up by the joy of the leader- “ _Sounds really interesting, I wonder what kind of books there are”_

Soobin looked at Sungchan, clear endearment on his eyes, his heart on his chest beating as if it wanted to burst open, his smile widening on his face as he nodded.

“Alright”- He said- “Then it’s settled”

_Is this a plan for a future date… ?_

Soobin smiled as he heard the younger speak, mesmerized by the sound of his voice.

**•NCT•**

Here’s the thing with Sungchan:

He’s a really smart person; he always got good grades in school before he became an idol, his forte were all the subjects, but he wasn’t the first place in his generation unless it was sports (clearly, he was leader in the football team usually), but if you asked him: ‘ _hey Sungchan, how many times did you set foot on the library of your school?_ ’ his answer would be:

“One time”

And it was to deliver some books that his teacher asked him to deliver to the librarian.

He never read a book unless it was for school purposes, and when he did, he didn’t mind it too much, he was neutral with it, he neither enjoyed it or disliked it, he was just… ‘meh’ about it.

It’s just that during school he was more inclined to play football: he liked to do sports during recess rather than spend time reading, in fact, the thought never crossed his mind.

So now that Soobin wanted to take him to a coffee-library shop, and the fact that the idea _excited_ him… that’s new to him.

No, correction:

He’s _excited_ to go there because _Soobin_ is going with him, not because of the place itself... although he had to admit he was _curious_ about it too.

Sungchan took a deep breath, leaving his phone charging on his nightstand, the thoughts traveling on his mind; this had been a pretty busy day:

Yangyang now knew about his feelings for Soobin, he talked accidentally with Choi Beomgyu from TXT, and now he had made plans for a future date with Choi Soobin-

_A date…_

He felt once again blush furiously at that:

Is not that they had set a date for said meeting during the video call; Soobin has a comeback soon, and Sungchan was going to start promoting Resonance, they both were going to be busy for quite some time.

So… the way it seemed, that meeting was going to be postponed for now.

Sungchan let out a heavy breath, resting his head on the bed frame, a knock on the door breaking his thoughts:

“Sungchannie?”

The younger glanced at the door, seeing Shotaro entering the room holding a bowl.

“Dinner”

“Thank you hyung”- Sungchan smiled, accepting the food.

The older boy sat down on the bed watching the younger eat.

“How are you feeling?”- Shotaro asked.

“Much better”- Sungchan said honestly, taking the food- “And your dinner?”

“I already had it a while ago”- The japanese said smiling- “I heard you on the phone and I didn’t want to interrupt you”

“I see”- He nodded, munching the noodles- “Thank you for saving me some, it’s really good”

Shotaro thanked him and the younger continued to eat, the older sighing as the question lingered on his mind, and Sungchan knew that the older wanted to say something, it was obvious:

The japanese was really bad at hiding his emotions, Shotaro was an open book, and if he was happy; he would be beaming, if he was sad; he would be down all the time and rarely laugh, and if he was curious about something he would be like right now: pursing his lips, glancing at Sungchan warily over and over, bouncing his leg anxiously-

“Hyung”

Shotaro set his eyes on him once more, as if he was caught doing something.

“Just ask me”

“Who were you talking to, Channie?”- He asked immediately

Sungchan regretted immediately letting the older speak, of all the things he thought Shotaro would be curious about, it wasn’t this…

Both him and Shotaro spoke on the phone frequently, they talked to their family weekly, and it wasn’t weird, they never asked each other who they talked to because they just sensed it...

“I- Why…?”

“I’m just curious…”- Shotaro rapidly excused the question- “That’s all”

“It was a friend of mine”- Sungchan said shrugging

“Alright...”- Shotaro nodded, a smug grin appearing on the side of his lip

“Yeah…”- Sungchan said, his eyes set on the noodles.

“I’m glad that you got the number of Soobin from TXT then”- Shotaro said, seeing how Sungchan paled, freezing on the spot, slowly looking at the older boy.

“Hyung-”

The japanese raised his hand, stopping the other from talking, a tender smile on his face:

“I wasn't spying, alright?”- He said- “I don’t know if it was him, but there was someone yelling and it was so _loud_ it reached the kitchen, for a second I thought it was Chenle, but it wasn't his voice”

Sungchan then closed his eyes, remembering Beomgyu’s loud voice, and he sighed in defeat, which made Shotaro say with glee:

“It was him, wasn’t it? You did got his number”

“I did”- Sungchan admitted, but then he rapidly continued:- “But I spoke to him just to thank him, hyung-”

“Of course you did that’s why you took almost an hour and a half talking to him”- Shotaro said interrupting him, his voice holding an incredulous tone

 _An hour and a half?!_ \- Sungchan’s mind yelled

“I-”

“Look Channie, there’s nothing wrong with having friends from other groups, just say you’re friends with him, seriously”- Shotaro insisted- "There's no point on hiding it"

“Yes”- Sungchan said, finding the noodles really interesting at the moment- "I know"

“I didn’t spoke to him but the times I saw him on Music Bank he was really nice”- Shotaro said, his eyes fixed on the younger- “And really handsome, he's got a really pretty smile”

That got Sungchan’s attention, his eyes landing on the olders, who noticed a glint on the younger’s eyes that rendered Shotaro speechless: that emotion… 

Shotaro was no mind reader, nor some expert on guessing the feelings of other people, but he did know Sungchan; they had known each other for quite some time, and they’ve gotten even more close now that they lived together in a dorm.

So he just knew, his gut told him, his mind yelled at him, everything in Sungchan’s demeanor showed it:

_Sungchan was jealous._

Yet Shotaro didn’t want to believe it, not now that they were just debuting, Sungchan couldn’t be falling for someone already; setting his idol life in danger…

The younger stood up, wordless, opening the door of his room as he munched the last of the noodles, walking toward the kitchen, Shotaro following him, still stunned as he watched the younger set the bowl on the sink:

“Thanks for the food, hyung”- He turned around, a smile on his face- “I’m really tired, so i think i’ll head out for bed”

Shotaro only nodded, seeing the strange glint still on the younger’s eyes as Sungchan walked back and closed the door on his room.

As Shotaro shut the door on his own room, he sat down on his bed, and after a few seconds of meditating the memory of the younger’s stare, the japanese glanced at his phone, taking it and opening youtube; typing in:

‘Music Bank 90’s love interview”

And clicking on the first one to start watching it, being the first of many videos the older watched that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next time!  
> What do you think it will happen next?


	8. And sometime, in some place, I've still got some go in me yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Renjun, why would the companies want to create beefs between the idols? Especially when the strict rule of dating is known by everyone, even the fans?”- Jeno said- “Besides, the public doesn’t know about this, if any, Yeonjun-ssi has been really quiet about it”
> 
> “For now”- Chenle muttered, earning a warning glance from Jisung and Jaemin, but before Jeno and Renjun could ask him what he meant by it, he stood up and exited the door quietly, his face serious and holding his phone tight as he made way to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Chapter 8 is here! Wow, we're almost at chapter 10, and it's been quite an exciting ride, everytime I write about this story is just... excitement after excitement, and I feel so enderared toward Sungchan and Soobin's relationship, how they're slowly falling for each other...  
> And to think that this whole story happened because I was so excited for their interaction on Music Bank! (and I know, it was so small ahahahah I still wish they had been next to each other, I wanted to see who was taller, I still think it's Soobin) I was at work and the plot of this story came to mind and BAM! we're now almost 10 chapters!  
> Even though the story has reached few audiences (because I know couples from different groups are not everyone's cup of tea) I'm happy to read the comments that you guys have sent me, I'm so happy that the story has been well received and that you're liking it! I hope you can continue to support it until the end!  
> Happy reading! I'll see you guys later!

"Sungchan's what?"

Jaemin stared at Chenle and then to Jisung with an incredulous face, the younger members sitting down next to the other, facing the older who was in front of them.

"He's in love" -Jisung repeated- "With an idol of another group"

"And company"

Jaemin’s eyes widened, his incredulous face now even more evident as he massaged the side of his head:

“Guys, come on”-He said- “It’s too early in the morning for this” 

“Hyung-”- Chenle started to speak but he was cut off:

“Chenle, if this is one of your jokes- I know you’re keen on doing jokes, especially with your recent rivalry with Sungchan but-”

Chenle, as Jaemin spoke, grew increasingly alarmed and Jisung could see how pale he got, the younger member interrupted the other as he said firmly:

“Hyung- I swear, we're serious, we’re not joking”

The dark haired boy looked then at the other two, staring at Chenle who was so serious and silent over their usual energetic and ecstatic behavior was something that started to scare him by the second.

Chenle took out his phone, the interview of Music Bank ready to be seen, and Jaemin glanced at them confused; the chinese member pressing play and Jisung and him revisiting the well known glances, seeing the older’s puzzled expression morphing into a surprised one.

After both Chenle and Jisung made the older see the fancam videos too, Jaemin was deep in thought, a troubled expression adorning his face as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

“So, what do you think, hyung?”- Jisung asked

“What do I think?”- He sighed- “Well, that we shouldn’t jump into conclusions, that’s what I think”

Chenle  _ now  _ looked at  _ him _ incredulous, narrowing his eyes at the older as he asked:

“Did you watch the videos?”

“Yes”

“Did we watch the  _ same  _ videos?”- Chenle took out his phone, unlocking it.

“Chenle, we did”- Jaemin held the hand of the other, stopping him from typing and checking- “But look, even though the videos show  _ something _ , look at the interpretations of the fans, the comments, they all have their theories just like we all do; as they think that it was just a friendly exchange and that it's cute, we all think there’s more than that… but what’s the truth?”

“We don’t know”- Jisung muttered

“And why’s that?”- Jaemin asked, glancing at both boys

“Because we haven’t ask him about it”- The maknae answered slowly, glancing at the tiles of the floor, as if he was ashamed

“Alright, but how do you even approach to question that to someone?”- Chenle asked spitefully- “Do we go like: ‘Hey Sungchan, what a great day isn't it? By the way, are you in love with Choi Soobin?’”

“Obviously not like that”- Jaemin rolled his eyes at that- “But with a bit more of tact”

Both went silent, and as Jaemin inspected them carefully, he spoke up again:

“What is curious to me”- He started- “is the fact that you both are worried that Sungchan is _probably_ in love with another idol, like… this is very unsettling for both of you, and if we're being honest, there’s nothing wrong with this”

The youngsters stilled, not making eye contact with the other boy, whose stare pierced through them:

“No, the fact he’s in love with Soobin is not the problem”- Jaemin said, reading the others like a book, his voice darkening- “There’s something else, isn’t it?”

Jisung then glanced at Chenle, whose eyes were widened, his face completely pale, the chinese remembering the poisonous tone of the voice over the phone call.

“Chenle”- Jaemin called, the boy looking at him- “What happened?

**~TXT~**

Soobin sat down on the seat of the van, taking the window as he could gaze outside, when he felt someone sit down beside him, seeing a mischievous looking Beomgyu smiling at him excitedly.

“Hyung~”

Soobin then looked at a pouty Huening Kai that was looking at the dark-haired boy sitting beside the leader.

“I wanted to sit down with Soobin-hyung”

“Sorry Hyuka, I have something to tell him”- Beomgyu said teasingly- “Besides, you owe me one for yesterday, remember?”

Huening Kai then groaned and sat down on the seats beside them, an annoyed face replacing the pout:

“Not fair! It was you who undid Taehyun’s bed”

“But it was your idea, remember?”- Beomgyu pointed out- “And let’s not forget that you ate my tteokbokki”

“I thought it was for all of us, there was no label-!”

“Hyuka, sit down, come on”- Yeonjun said frustrated, sitting down next to the maknae- “Stop arguing, we have to go”

Kai looked outside angrily, the older saying something to him, while Taehyun took a seat on the backside, grinning teasingly to the maknae.

Beomgyu then turned to glance at the leader, which made Soobin try to ignore him as he looked outside.

“Well?”

“What?”-Soobin muttered

“Tell me everything”- Beomgyu nudged him, a grin forming on his face

“Gyu-”

“First of all, how did you get his number?”- Beomgyu’s smile widened- “I was right, wasn’t it?”

“Right about what?”- The leader asked confused

“The person who visited you when we were practicing that day, it was him wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t him”- Soobin said firmly- “It was a friend, that’s all”

“A friend”- Beomgyu nodded, his eyes not fully believing- “Alright”

“Gyu-”

“What did you two talk about, then?”- Beomgyu asked suddenly, changing the subject- “When I left”

“Beomgyu-”- The leader glanced at the other members; seeing Taehyun bothering Huening Kai tickling him from the backseat while the younger tried to not stand up, as the car started moving, while Yeonjun was listening to music from his headphones.- “Not here”

“Come on, hyung”- The dark-haired boy pleaded- “I’ve been waiting to know”

“Later, after practice”- Soobin mumbled urgently

“Hyung, lately after practice you usually lock yourself in your room to talk to him”- Beomgyu pouted this time- “And don’t tell me ‘ _ tomorrow _ ’ because you will go and record Music Bank and you won’t be back until late”

Soobin sighed, resting his head on the window, closing his eyes.

“We just talked about things, that’s it”- The leader said- “Things he liked and things I liked”

“I see, interchanging information before you two go on a date”- Soobin looked at him wide eyed, a blush forming on his cheeks- “Interesting”

“Gyu, no”

“I suggest you take him to a haunted house”- Beomgyu smiled mischievously- “That way, when he gets scared, you get to take care of him and be his hero-”

“He’ll be the one taking care of me, I don’t like haunted houses-”

“Even better”

“Gyu, no, stop”

Beomgyu chuckled at the nervous wreck of his leader, the older’s blushed face causing the younger to coo at him.

“You should ask him out”- The younger said, the joking aside- “To get coffee or food”

“We’re about to have a comeback, Gyu, besides”- Soobin muttered, his eyes stopping on Yeonjun who was saying something to the younger ones- “I can’t just go around and miss practice or singing lessons... and we’re idols, if someone sees us we would be in so many trouble and I-”

“Hyung, come on”- Beomgyu looked at him scornfully- “It’s to go out and get a drink, you're not going to take him to an amusement park like Everland where people  _ can  _ probably recognize you”

“It’s still too risky, Gyu”

The younger one then crossed his arms, staring at his leader intensely:

“If you don’t do it, then I am”

Soobin stared at Beomgyu in shock, silence, and the younger one could see how the leader’s mind was racing with so many things to say, but he spoke first:

“I told you he was cute, didn’t I? I wasn’t joking”- He said, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the seat back- “And just like me, there’s probably even more people who also finds him cute and unlike you, they will make his move once they find the chance to do so”

The dark-haired boy looked at him, his stare intently as his once smiling and jokester expression disappeared:

“Let me remind you, hyung, that NCT U has 22 other members beside him”- He said, his voice firm- “If you think that one of them doesn’t have a crush on him, then you’re really wrong”

Soobin’s mind quickly went back, the memories crashing his brain immediately, back when Yangyang was on the cubicle, a small smile in his lips as he said:

_ ‘I was in your shoes, once, and honestly, there’s no wonder why you fell for him’ _

The older boy closed his mouth, his attempt to speak now frustrated, glancing to his feet for a second and then to the window.

Beomgyu waited patiently for Soobin to speak, but as he saw that the leader turned around, he opened his mouth to start saying something, but:

“I know”

The younger then stayed silent, letting the older speak, finish his thought first:

“I am aware that there must be someone from that group -or others- that must feel that way for him”- He said- “And I would understand them completely”

The memory of Sungchan’s bare-face from last night, the blush and the messed up hair coming to his mind, as well as the last performance he did in NCT’s unit, his concentration as he rapped his part on the recording despite feeling terribly…

“He’s unique”- Soobin smiled sadly, deep in thought- “And I wish I could do something to fight for him without feeling afraid of the consequences”

Beomgyu looked cautiously to his leader, the older boy holding a pained expression, feeling really lost, which was something new to the younger to witness.

“Everything worth fighting for has consequences, hyung, nothing in this life is easy”- He said in a low voice- “If you feel something for him, I think you should take a chance to explore what the universe has in store for you with him entering your life. There are so many possibilities and you must take advantage of that because life rarely gives second chances”

Soobin looked at the younger surprised, Beomgyu then glanced at the others; Taehyun called him to tell him something and left the leader with his thoughts.

He pulled his phone out and pressed the Kakaotalk app, opening the conversation and started to type:

🦌💚

**Soobin** :

Sungchannie

Are you free on wednesday?

**•NCT•**

“Channie~”

The light-haired boy turned around, seeing Jungwoo walking toward him with a bright grin.

“I heard you had an incident days ago, how are you?”

“I’m alright, hyung”- He smiled- “I overworked, but I’m all better now, it won’t happen again”

“That’s good to hear… Aish, you brat, why didn’t call me?”- Jungwoo rolled his eyes, worry in his eyes- “I got so worried when Yuta-hyung told me”

“I’m sorry hyung”- Sungchan chuckled- “But I’m alright now, Shotaro-hyung has been monitoring me, and I practice together with the others, I don’t stay extra hours, Mark doesn’t let me”

“Good, and you better obey”- Jungwoo said firmly, his eyes glancing cautiously to the younger- “If anything like that ever happens again I would be so worried, I can’t let anything happen to you, not my Sungchannie”

Sungchan looked at him confused, frowning at the last thing the older said:

“Hyung, what-?”

Jungwoo shook his head, placing his hand on the taller’s shoulder, a firm grip that was almost hurtful...

“Well, I better get going, I’ll come and see you soon to check on you, alright?”

Sungchan nodded, wordlessly, watching the older leaving the hallway with a smile, but the younger felt a shiver run up his spine… for some reason.

_ The hallway is cold… _ \- He thought rapidly.

“Hey Sungchan!”

He looked at Yangyang waving at him, holding his bag as the younger joined him.

“What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, I ran with Jungwoo-hyung, he wanted to know how I was”

Yangyang’s smile faltered, his eyes holding a strange glint, one that Sungchan couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

“Did he now?”

“Yeah, he said he’ll come check on me soon”

Yangyang nodded, staying silent for a while, and then he just took a deep breath and a smile appeared again on his face:

“Well, anyway, onto happier news”- He said nudging the other- “Have you talked to him?”

Sungchan laughed embarrassed, placing his hands on the hoodie’s pocket, a blush appearing on his face as he nodded:

“Yesterday we made a video call”- He said, letting out a timid laugh- “One of his members, Beomgyu-hyung, answered because Soobin-hyung was on the kitchen getting a cup of hot cocoa”

Yangyang laughed at that, looking at the other with surprised:

“So then you talked to him first?”

“Yeah, he was really nice”- Sungchan looked at the floor- “He kept calling me cute”

“Well, he’s not wrong”- Yangyang muttered, stopping on his tracks, seeing now the taller boy, who was now a deep-red mess on his cheeks 

“Hyung!”

“Soobin can confirm, I’m just saying”- Yangyang shrugged

“Aish”

They started to walk again and Sungchan opened the door to the practice room, both boys entering and joining the other members who were warming up.

**•NCT•**

“Choi Yeonjun-ssi”- Jaemin muttered, a serious hint on his voice tone, taking a deep breath as he lowered his hands, resting them on the table- “You’re dead sure it was him, right Chenle?”

“Yes”- The chinese nodded, his eyes going from Jaemin to a very serious Jeno- “Felix asked Changbin-hyung for his help, and he said Yeonjun-ssi would contact me to give me Choi Soobin’s number, but… that never happened”

“Alright”- Renjun leaned in, his expression confused as he glanced at Jaemin, who sat next to Jeno- “But why would Sungchan want that guy’s number, first of all?”

“He said he wanted it to thank him for his help”- Jisung said glancing at Chenle, who sat next to him- “It seems that Soobin was the one who catched him when he fainted on Music Bank”

“He did”- Jeno nodded, recalling the day- “He also helped carry him to the dressing room, and when I went back with the medical unit he was still there, he was so worried that he didn’t want to leave until the staff members had to almost drag him out”

Chenle and Jisung looked at each other, Jaemin also receiving the younger ones knowing stare.

“Well there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s respectful”- Renjun said, crossing his arms- “I don’t see why would that TXT member would call Chenle so pissed, my take is that it’s all just a huge misunderstanding and we should tell Sungchan about it-”

“I am not telling Sungchan anything-”- Chenle said shaking head horrified- “He would be destroyed if he knew all the terrible things that guy said about him”

“What things? What did he say?”- Jeno asked

“That guy thought that Lele was Sungchan”- Jaemin said, his voice cracking, filled with anger- “So he called him a scum and an attention whore, basically that Sungchan was just using this an excuse just to get Soobin’s attention”

Renjun and Jeno froze in bewilderment, and Jaemin continued:

“There’s also more”- He said- “Lele also said that the guy’s done his ‘research’, which means that he’s probably stalked Sungchan already, and he also threatened him that if he doesn’t ‘forget his feelings’ for Soobin he will regret it”

“Is he crazy?”- Renjun plainly asked, his face matching Jeno’s bewilderment- “He doesn’t even know Sungchan personally and he’s already judging and badmouthing him just because he’s jealous, that’s just baffling”

“What we need to do is to take this matter to Taeyong-hyung or the manager directly”- Jeno said, taking the leader role- “We can’t let this reach Sungchan’s ears; he just debuted and he’s already feeling the pressure of it, besides, he’s still recovering from his small incident so he doesn’t need any more worries”

“Sungchan-ah… i feel bad”- Renjun muttered- “He just debuted and he’s already got enemies on other bands because of a misunderstood love affair”

Once again, Jisung and Chenle glanced at each other then to Jaemin’s, whose eyes set on them, a warning printed on them.

“I’ll talk to Taeyong about this, before something else happens”- Jeno said- “He’ll know what to do”

“Or look, best is to just ignore this whole thing”- Renjun shrugged- “If that guy didn’t confuse Sungchan, then it’s all just a scheme that didn’t go well”

The others stayed silent, staring at Renjun as he continued to theorize:

“It’s all crazy talk but think about it: Shotaro debuted and both him and the album did really well”- Renjun said serious- “And now that Sungchan has debuted and the part two album has been doing great too, then this is causing the others companies and groups to get nervous, so what’s the most reasonable movement to do: Sabotage”

Chenle’s eyes went to glance at Jaemin, his expression screaming at the older: ‘ _ Let me tell him the truth! _ ’ but the older stopped him with a glare, clearly telling him to not say anything.

“Renjun, why would the companies want to create beefs between the idols? Especially when the strict rule of dating is known by everyone, even the fans?”- Jeno said- “Besides, the public doesn’t know about this, if any, Yeonjun-ssi has been really quiet about it”

“For now”- Chenle muttered, earning a warning glance from Jisung and Jaemin, but before Jeno and Renjun could ask him what he meant by it, he stood up a nd exited the door quietly, his face serious and holding his phone tight as he made way to the parking lot.

**•NCT•**

🐰💙

🐰💙 :

Sungchannie

Are you free on wednesday?

Sungchan stopped breathing, a big smile appearing on his face as he walked on the hallways holding a bottle of water on his hand.

“Oh? What’s with that smile, Channie?”

Yangyang walked and sat down next to him on the bench and read the message, and a grin made its way on his face:

“Ohhh”

“Hyung, what do I say?”- Sungchan asked alarmed and excited- “We just have practice but it’s just on the morning-”

“That”- Yangyang pointed out- “Tell him exactly that, that you have practice on the morning and that’s it, you’re basically free”

“Yes, alright”- He started to type out nervously but happily- “You’re right, yes”

The smirk on the older’s face never left, chuckling as he stared at the screen:

“God, the name you saved him with…”- He said- “So cute”

🐰💙

🐰💙 :

Sungchannie

Are you free on wednesday?

**Sungchan** :

I have practice in the morning

But other than that, i’m free on the evening

After 1

Why, hyung?

🐰💙 :

Oh that’s great!

There’s this restaurant that has a fantastic hamburger

I want to go and try...

Do you want to go with me?

**Sungchan** :

Sure!

Of course! 

🐰💙 :

Great! 

Excellent!

Does 2:30- ish sound good to you?

**Sungchan** :

It’s perfect

Shall we meet somewhere?

Or directly in the restaurant?

🐰💙 :

I’d say directly there, but I don’t mind picking you up

If it’s ok with you, of course

**Sungchan** :

Oh, hyung...

I don’t want to burden you…

I think the dorms is way too far from BigHit

🐰💙 :

I really don’t mind

If I get to be with you more time

It’s worth it.

Please?

“Oh sh…”- Yangyang stood up at that, leaving a stunned Sungchan sitting down: the air leaving his lungs as he stared at the messages over and over, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening, or what he was reading.

“He’s a bold man, alright”- The older muttered, taking a deep breath as he tried his best not to burst out laughing as he stared at Sungchan- “… wow”

“Hyung”- Sungchan smiled urgently- “What do I-?”

“You better accept him to come and get you or I swear-”- Yangyang urged him

“But hyung, the others-”

“Accept it, Sungchan, trust me”- He smiled, taking a seat next to the younger- “I have a plan” 

Sungchan nodded, typing as he continued to smile tenderly:

🐰💙

**Sungchan** :

Alright then

Thank you, hyung ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think is going to happen next?! :D


	9. Come daydream with me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Days goes by and the time where I have to go back to work draws near, good think that I have various chapters already planned.  
> So! I hope you guys are well and healthy, thank you so much for reading this story, keep the comments and kudos coming, it does wonders for my inspiration and motivation :D  
> I have planned many future interactions between the TXT and NCT members, obviously many things have to come clean, especially a certain misunderstanding...  
> Have an amazing day and I'll see you guys soon!

As Soobin stared at the screen, the last message of Sungchan arrived, seeing the emoji at the end made the younger’s smile widen:

“Hyung?”- Beomgyu looked at him confused, 

Soobin looked up, the smile still on his face, putting the phone away as he walked toward the younger:

“Ready Gyu?”- He said, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder- “Let’s go”

The younger wanted to ask what was going on, why was Soobin so happy, but he didn’t, he just smiled and jumped excitedly, glad that his leader was in a great mood, fully knowing that a certain NCT member was the reason for it so he silently thanked him.

It wasn’t until nighttime, when he was tickling Soobin on his room asking him why was he so happy, when the sparkly eyes of the leader landed on Beomgyu’s and said:

“I’m going out with him on Wednesday”

Beomgyu looked at him shocked, the smile of the elder widening.

“With him?”- Beomgyu repeated- “ _ Him _ as in... Jung Sungchan?”

Soobin nodded, closing his eyes excitedly as if he was a little kid who just got his favorite candy from doing a good job.

“Hyung wow!”- Beomgyu's shocked face morphed into a grinning one, getting also excited- “That’s amazing! You better tell me everything when you get back, where are you two going?”

“We’re trying the hamburger place you recommended me”- Soobin said- “I know I promised I would go with you but-”

“No, nah”- Beomgyu dismissed the other, the smile not leaving his face- “Dude, go with him, you know I’m on diet right now, I ate like a savage these past few weeks and well, I must start moderating”

Soobin looked at the younger tenderly, the younger sighing and said:

“But if you bring me a caramel smoothie I might forgive you...”

The leader laughed at that, Beomgyu joining him later, exclaiming jokingly things like:

“If you don’t, I’m calling Sungchan to bring me one, yah!”

After they recovered from the laughing fit, both boys cleaned their tears stained face, and the younger then spoke up:

“So, hyung, what’s the plan?”

“I have no idea, Gyu”- The older said- “I am a bit more worried because I am picking Sungchan up and I don’t know how I’m even going there without telling Yeonjun-hyung”

“Yeonjun-hyung?”- Beomgyu looked at him confused- “I thought you guys were alright?”

“We’re alright, it’s just that…”- The leader looked at the younger worriedly- “I don’t want him to think that I don’t care for the comeback, I do, but I-”

“Hyung, I’m sure Jun-hyung won’t think that of you”- Beomgyu smiled comprehensively- “Besides, Wednesday is our day off, why would he get mad? Hyuka and Hyunnie are going to the arcade, is not that he will prohibit them from going, right?”

Soobin nodded, taking a deep breath and leaning on the backrest.

“You’re right”- His eyes then went to Beomgyu’s- “Speaking of, what are you doing that day?”

“Well: wait for you to come back to tell me  _ everything _ ”

“Besides that”- The leader laughed

“Write songs and I have this melody that I’m thinking on adding some lyrics or add some beats to it, so…”- He sighed- “Yeah, there’s plenty of stuff to do, that’s why I’m not going with the maknaes”

“I’m sure you’ll do something amazing”- Soobin smiled- “And I want to be the first one to hear what you come up with”

“Nah, maybe I’ll have Sungchan to hear it first”- Beomgyu said jokingly, bursting out laughing when the leader looked at him shocked and betrayed- “But if you bring me that caramel smoothie I might consider it...”

Soobin rolled his eyes, laughing as he watched the younger stand up, making his way to the older’s closet:

“Now. Outfit.”- The younger examined- “You have to look amazing, so let’s see here…”

**•NCT•**

“Yeonjun-hyung did what?!”

Chenle sat down the bed and opened the box of pizza, looking alarmed at a very shocked Lee Felix, saying rapidly:

“Keep it down, Lix”- His finger on his lips, fearful that the other Stray Kids members would hear them, passing a plate to the Australian:

“How? Why?”- The other asked confused, his voice now lowered but the shock still evident in his eyes- “When did that happen?”

“The same day we spoke”- The Chinese answered- “We hung up, I guess half an hour passed and he called me”

“But what happened?”- The Australian asked, resting his back on the wall, crossing his legs as he grabbed a piece.

“An unknown number called me”- And Chenle then retelled the whole situation, looking how Felix’s face got even more surprised as the boy spoke, and when he finished, the Australian just groaned:

“Shit, Lele I’m so sorry”- Felix sighed, ashamed for the whole situation- “I swear I didn’t know that whole mess happened, and I’m really sure that Changbin-hyung either”

“I know, I’m not here to accuse anyone”- Chenle smiled, playfully smacking the other’s shoulder- “I just wanted to tell you what happened, that’s all”

“I still can’t process it…”- The Stray Kid member said- “I’ve met Yeonjun-hyung and he seemed to be so polite and really cool…It’s surreal”

“Maybe he is, Lix”- The NCT member muttered, covering his mouth as he munched the pizza.

“So then”- Felix said, cleaning his mouth- “Sungchan-ssi is in love with Soobin-hyung?”

Chenle looked at his pizza as he sighed, not knowing what to answer, so he just said:

“I’m not sure”

“Well, what you just told me says the contrary”- Felix cleared his throat- “The videos, the fancam, the incident… it all points out that he probably is”

“I’m thinking more as if it’s the other way around”- Chenle said quickly- “Soobin-hyung is the one in love with him, and Sungchan is just starstruck by him”

“No you don’t, that’s just like saying that our Jisung-hyung is just starstruck by Minho-hyung”- Felix smirked- “And he isn’t”

“Alright, Lix, yes, but they are members of the same group”- Chenle said urgently- “We can’t date, but if they are members of the same group it’s easier to hide it from public”

“Oh, trust me, it isn’t”- Felix mumbled- “But continue”

Chenle glared at the other, which made the Australian shrug:

“Look, you have an issue here Chenle: you can’t grasp the fact that a member from  _ your _ group is in love with a member from  _ another _ group”- He said with a firm voice- “And I don’t see why that’s a problem for you-”

“It’s not!”

“If that’s true, then why am I thinking that you aren’t supporting Sungchan-?”

“I’m supporting him!”- Chenle exclaimed, raising his voice and standing up from the bed- “I’m just surprised because Sungchan just debuted and he’s already in love with someone, so this will bring him problems and I don’t want to see him suffer alone because of it!”

“Dude, but how do you know this will bring him problems? Have you even talked to him about this?”- Felix smiled tenderly, seeing how Chenle was getting so worked up- “Do not try to look so far to the future, Lele, besides”

Felix stood up, holding the hands of the Chinese, feeling them tremble, and kept a calming and reassuring smile as he tried to soothe the boy:

“You said you’re going to support him”- He said- “So he’s not going to suffer alone; you and your group will be there for him”

Chenle then nodded slowly, seeing the Australian’s smile widening, as he patted him:

“Don’t worry about it”- He sat down again on the bed, motioning Chenle to join him- “Now, come here and eat the pizza before the others come back”

The boy rolled his eyes but joined the freckled boy anyway, a small smile playing on his mouth as he munched his piece.

**~TXT~**

“Yeonjun-hyung”

The older boy looked up, putting away his phone, glancing at Huening Kai as he asked: 

“Yes?”

“Where’s Binnie-hyung?”- The maknae asked confused, the clear evidence that the boy had been asleep

“He left to record Music Bank”- Yeonjun answered tenderly with a small smile- “He’ll be back soon”

“Oh, that’s true”- Hyuka nodded, yawning- “Sorry hyung”

“Tiss fine Hueningie”- He said- “Why do you need him? Did you have a bad dream?”

The maknae nodded, sitting down on the couch next to the older:

“I dreamed that he left the group because he…”

The boy went silent and Yeonjun looked at him confused:

“He what?”

“He fought with you”- The boy’s voice wavered- “And you were so mad, you sad to him so many things that he just left and said that he would stop being the leader of the group”

_ Shit… _

“Hyuka, you know that won’t happen”- He said comfortingly- “Soobin loves us, he adores you and he would never leave us, he likes to be the leader, he’s said it over and over”

“That’s true… ”

“Then don’t think about that nightmare anymore, alright? Those are bad dreams and you shouldn’t pay attention to them, besides I would never say bad things to him, ever”- Yeonjun said pouting until an idea struck him- “You know what?”

“What?”

“You should invite Soobin to the arcade”- The older proposed- “Maybe if you spend more time with him, you won’t have these dreams, perhaps you miss him”

Huening Kai nodded, but then he said:

“But I’m going with Tae-”

“I’m sure he won’t mind”- Yeonjun said shrugging

Kai then nodded, smiling brightly as he stood up walking toward his room, and he said:

“I’ll ask Soobin-hyung tomorrow then”

“Sure”- Yeonjun said- “I’m sure he’ll go”

Huening nodded and closed the door of his room, Yeonjun pulling out his phone once again, his attention going to the screen when he heard:

“What a smart plan you’ve got there”

The older boy looked up once again, seeing Taehyun this time leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, a grim expression on his face.

“I don’t know what you're talking about”

“You don’t?”- Taehyun asked sarcastically- “Then let me unveil it for you: so as you’re freaking out because NCT’s comeback is over and Sungchan is nowhere to be seen, now you’re trying to keep Soobin-hyung in your watch as much as you can because you feel threatened whenever he leaves to places where you know he has the chance of meeting him”

Yeonjun’s eyes were, at this point, glaring at Taehyun, but he continued:

“So now that tomorrow is our day off and you’re still not in good terms with our leader; you were looking for an excuse on keeping Soobin-hyung here”- Taehyun then pointed at Kai’s room- “And now you’re using Hyuka’s nightmare to keep your plan going, am I wrong?”

“Yes-”

“No, I’m not”- Taehyun interrupted- “Because you should have seen your face when Manager-nim came to take Soobin-hyung to record Music Bank; you were stressed, and I’m sure you only calmed down when you saw that the people who weren’t promoting today was NCT”

Yeonjun stood up at that, stomping toward his room, opening the door and -probably- slamming it shut if it wasn’t for Taehyun’s foot that stopped it:

“Hyung”

“Go away, Tae”

“What I’m wondering now is: what will you do when I say to Hyuka tomorrow that I only want him and I to go to the arcade?”- The younger teased, his voice holding a joking tone that his expression said otherwise- “Will you run to Beomgyu? To the Manager? To BTS’s sunbaenims?”

Yeonjun’s eyes thundered and with incredible force, managed to close the door, locking it as he walked to his bed, his eyes finally tearing up due to the intense anger he was feeling.

His chest felt heavy, hot, and he grasped his phone tightly, glancing at his lockscreen: a smiling Soobin greeting him as he opened KakaoTalk, rapidly texting something:

_ ‘Bin, Hyuka told me just now that he misses you, please go out with him tomorrow…’ _

But he erased it fast; ever since they both argued after Soobin met with the ‘friend’ that visited him, their exchanges had been short, somehow tense, and uncomfortable…

Something that Yeonjun  _ knows _ that he is the one to blame because of his jealousness, he had fucked up, and now… now that he needs to talk to Soobin, now that he needs his past relationship back, everything is just conspiring against him.

But why is he even worried? Why is he letting Taehyun’s words affect him? Yes, tomorrow is their day off, everyone has their own plans, yes, but Soobin is very laid back on his days off: he usually stays in the dorm either reading, writing or watching k-dramas, the boy has always been very homey.

So why was Yeonjun being very tense about it?

He took a deep breath and with that in mind he laid back on the bed, his head landing on his pillow, and as he tried to calm down he ended up being swallowed by sleep, not even noticing when Soobin arrived at the dorm a couple of hours later, who locked himself on his room as he dialed a special someone with a bright smile...

**•NCT•**

Sungchan today gained two nicknames:

_ Loveydovey Jinsu _ \- By Yangyang and  _ DistraChantor _ by Haechan.

And they both formed almost at the same time:

As Sungchan felt Tuesday passing by at an incredible fast pace, the boy started to get nervous: the butterflies on his stomach starting to affect his performance during practice, and when he messed up on a step for the eleventh time, Mark laughed and said:

“Yah, Sungchan-ah! What’s going on with you today?”- He asked 

“I’m sorry hyung…”

“Leave  _ DistraChantor  _ alone, come on Markie!”- Haechan said happily and teasingly.

This caused the others, and Sungchan, to laugh, the younger blushing embarrassed by the nickname and Yangyang drew near him and whispered:

“Getting nervous already?”

Which made Sungchan turn around even more embarrassed, which meant that he was now the same color of a tomato:

“Hyung-”

“Calm down,  _ Loveydovey Jinsu _ ”- He patted the younger’s hair mockingly as he whispered still- “If you don’t want the others to notice, you have to concentrate and focus, pretend everything is like usual”

Sungchan looked then to Yangyang, the firmness of his tone not matching the mocking expression of the older, it was as if he was following the flow of the others to help cool down the suspicious mood of the room.

The older was right, and Sungchan knew; if he wanted tomorrow’s plan to work, he had to be smart, to pretend that everything was just like any normal day. So he did exactly that:

“Aigoo”- He sat down, fanning himself with his hand- “I’m sorry hyung, I promise I’ll get it right, let’s go one more time”

Yangyang smiled at that, and the others nodded, Mark’s smirk widening as he went to the stereo:

“Focus, Channie!”

“Yes!”- He said excitedly as he stood and went to his starting position, trying his best to focus on the present and not on tomorrow.

As the first notes of the song started, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind as best as he could, not letting his thoughts wander back to anything (and anyone) just thinking about the dance, his part, and nothing else: tomorrow’s tomorrow…

A smile appeared on his lips…

_ Can’t wait... _

As the 90’s love unit finished and said their respective goodbyes as soon as they arrived to the dorms, Sungchan and Yangyang stayed behind; Yangyang pretending to text someone as he sat down on the couches, and Sungchan saying that he had left his jacket on the van (which he did, and it was actually not planned, but he’s always been clumsy)

So as Sungchan returned, he joined Yangyang, and the older glanced at him with determination as he asked:

“At what time did he say he would call?”

“He shouldn’t be taking too lo-”

His screen then flashed, the ID causing Yangyang to let out a:

“Cute”- And smirk, as Sungchan blushed slightly, both of them standing up, making their way to the common room of the first floor so they had a bit more privacy as the younger answered:

“Hyung”

_ “Sungchannie, hello!” _

The cheerful attitude of the older boy made him smile, following Yangyang and choosing to sit down on a table, both looking around and seeing there wasn’t anyone there on the hallway.

“How are you?”

_ “I’m alright, happy, a bit tired though” _ \- The older answered-  _ “I just came back from Music Bank” _

“That’s awesome, how was the recording?”- Sungchan asked as he set him on speaker

_ “It was good” _ \- Soobin asked, his voice soft- “ _But_ _I missed you_ ”

That made Sungchan freeze, his eyes rapidly going to Yangyang, whose amused face now had an enormous mischievous grin that would put the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame.

“Hyung, you’re on speaker-”

“Hi Soobinnie”- Yangyang said teasingly, which made Sungchan want to implore the planet to just swallow him.

The leader of TXT went silent, and after some seconds he:

“ _ Yangyang-hyung I-! _ ”

“It’s so nice to know that you miss our dear Sungchannie”- Yangyang said happily- “But tomorrow you two will see each other, so stop being dramatic, alright?”

“ _ Yes, hyung _ ”- Soobin said, and Sungchan could tell he was still surprised

“Listen Soobinnie, tomorrow you have to be careful for when you come here”- The older boy instructed- “Excluding Sungchan, there are 22 of us now, and only 2 are aware of your meetup, the other 21 are still clueless and if they came to know -especially Taeyong-hyung- who knows what might happen”

_ “I know _ ”- Soobin said- “ _ The least I want to do is to cause problems, so I’ll listen to everything you tell me, hyung” _

“Alright, so this is what you two will do”

**~TXT~**

Soobin sat on his bed, staring at the clothes that Beomgyu had picked for his ‘date’ today with Sungchan: dark colored jeans with a white shirt, joined by the final touch: a denim jacket that belonged to Beomgyu.

_ “You’re going to leave him breathless, you just wait” _ \- Beomgyu had said, winking at him mischievously.

The leader glanced at his watch, it was 10:00 am, there was still time, but he decided to just get dressed already and see how the outfit fit him, Beomgyu’s jacket suiting him and the overall attire.

He nodded on the mirror approvingly and let a smile invade his face, the excitement and the nervousness intensifying.

His stomach grumbled so he just decided to get to the kitchen, hearing his members there already; Beomgyu and Taehyun setting up the table, while Hyuka and Yeonjun were on the stove preparing what seemed to be scrambled eggs.

“Morning everyone!”- Soobin greeted, catching everyone’s attention.

“Hey Hy _ ung~ _ ”- Beomgyu said, eyeing him up and down and gave him a discreet thumbs up, while the others also greeted him.

He didn’t notice Yeonjun’s stare though.

The elder; the moment he saw Soobin, he was invaded by two thoughts:

‘ _ He looks so damn gorgeous _ ’ and ‘ _ Why the hell is he dressed like that? _ ’ 

Soobin walked to the fridge and poured all of them some orange juice, the members sitting down with the eggs on the plates and some toast too, so they started to dig in. 

Yeonjun shoot cautious glances to Soobin, the worry in his eyes pretty evident as his mind raced with millions of thoughts:

_ ‘Soobin… he never dressed up when they were on their free day, he stayed in his pajamas or on a comfortable/homely outfit, why was he now well dressed? Why?’ _

It didn’t make any sense to Yeonjun, and it made him feel really stressed and anxious.

_ ‘Did Sungchan and him…?’ _

He didn’t even want to complete that question because… come on, how could Soobin and Sungchan even contact each other? Yeonjun had already made his move on this chess game and he was sure that that NCT guy has disappeared from the board. 

He had made sure of that on the phone call, there’s absolutely no way that-

“Hyung”

The elder's thoughts were interrupted by Kai’s voice, who was staring at Soobin- “I was thinking, maybe if you’d like to go with Tae and I to the arcade?”

Soobin initially looked at the maknae surprised but then he drew a small smile on his face and said:

“I’d love to Kai, but I think you and Tae should go and have fun”- He said sheepishly- “I am not good at arcades”

“So what hyung?”- Kai insisted, smiling- “Come on! We haven’t spent time together! Besides Taehyun-hyung doesn’t mind, right Hyunnie?”

Taehyun felt the eyes of the younger set on him, the dangerous vibes from Yeonjun also poisoning the air, but also the urgent stare of Soobin and… Beomgyu?

_ Oh…? _

The dark-haired boy had stopped eating, his eggs long forgotten yet his hand still held the fork, his attention was set on the conversation at hand and his eyes screamed at him:

_ ‘Say yes!’ _

Ever since he started being in the same group as them, Taehyun had always been in the midst of two spectrums: his bandmates being experts on splitting into two groups with different opinions, plans, etc quite often and making him the tie-breaker…

But the difference between the past times and now; is that the past ties were because of games and interviews, and now it was something serious,  _ really _ serious.

Seeing the tense ambiance and the urgency in the other’s eyes, he just wanted to stand up look at Kai and say: ‘ _ Do what you want _ ’, walk away, and lock himself in his room; forget Yeonjun’s stupid jealous feelings for Soobin, forget the leader’s crush with that NCT guy…

But things are not like that, life’s not like that, it’s never been and it will never be in the future.

He locked eyes with HUening Kai, smiling as he said:

“I don’t mind”- And he saw in the corner of his eye how Yeonjun smiled.

_ Not so fast, hyung. _

“But Hyuka, remember that hyung has been recording at Music Bank yesterday, and I can see he’s tired”- He saw Kai look at the leader surprised and continued- “I think we should also consider how he feels, right Soobin-hyung?”

The leader looked at Taehyun amazed, and nodded, saying:

“I’m tired, yes, but…”- He paused- “I also have plans too”

“With who?”- Yeonjun immediately asked- “Where?”

The leader glanced at him, surprised that the older had talked to him after some time, not missing how Beomgyu’s eyebrows narrowed, clearly confused by the sudden interrogation.

“Why do you need to know, hyung?”- Soobin asked

“Just because”- He answered- “I’m just trying to create a topic of conversation”

Yeonjun went back to his breakfast, feigning disinterest, but Taehyun could sense the lie behind it.

“So?”- Kai asked then, Taehyun’s alerted eyes went to the younger, whose smile brightened his face in curiosity, unaware of the tense environment that surrounded them- “What are you doing, hyung?”

“He’s going out with me, Kai”- Beomgyu said rapidly, his voice firm and involuntarily cold, trying to put an end to the conversation- “I also felt that I haven’t had any time with him and I proposed we should go to get ice cream”

Soobin glanced at Beomgyu in gratitude and relief, yet a hint of worry, the nervousness on his face not completely gone.

He stared at the older and saw that Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu firmly, he seemed to believe somehow the words of the younger and visibly calmed down.

_ Hyung…? _

Taehyun then stood up, taking the others by surprise, but the boy grabbed his plate and smiled at Soobin and Beomgyu:

“Well then, have fun!”- He then pointed at Kai- “We’ll try and win a plushie for all, right Kai?”

“For sure!”- The maknae smiled- “I’ll bring a lion for Gyu-hyung, a bunny for Binnie-hyung and a fox for our Yeonjun-hyung!”

Said fox seemed now a dangerous wolf though: Yeonjun’s eyes had darkened, and even though he was smiling, his brown orbs showed a dangerous glint that Taehyun was surprised no one had noticed.

“I can’t wait!”- Soobin said excitedly, also standing up.

“Yah, Hyungs”- Taehyun called smiling, ignoring the piercing stare of Yeonjun- “If that burger place is good, then take us next, alright?”

Both boys nodded, and walked away. Just when Taehyun was walking to his room, he felt a grip on his arm and was then pulled to the older’s room.

“Yah!”- The younger exclaimed the moment t he door was slammed closed.

“What the hell, Taehyun”- Yeonjun spat, turning to look at the younger, who was looking at him surprised- “I thought-”

“No, hyung, if you brought me here because you feel like I ‘betrayed’ you then I’m leaving-”

“Tae-”

“Seriously I don’t know why are you even angry”- Taehyun said, taking a step closer to the older, whispering- “Beomgyu-hyung is going with Soobin-hyung, why are you so worked up?”

“Because I feel that it’s not true-”- Yeonjun snapped, whispering- “Beomgyu is covering him, he must know everything and he-”

Taehyun rolled his eyes as he laughed, crossing his arms.

“Do you even hear yourself?”- The younger said mockingly- “You’re now delusional, hyung, ever since you talked to Soobin-hyung last time, you’ve been theorizing every single thing he does! I would even think that you fear even when he goes to the bathroom because you firmly believe he will see Su-”

“Shut the hell up, Taehyun”- Yeonjun said annoyed, waving off as he walked to his bed, laying on it as he pulled out his phone, ignoring the younger- “Whatever, he’ll go with Beomgyu, I don’t care, hope you all have fun, just leave”

The vocalist scoffed, walking to the door and said:

“See you, then, have fun in your little negative and deluded bubble”- And closed the door.

**•NCT•**

Sungchan glanced at the clock that the dance studio had, seeing it was 1:05, and as he waited for his bandmates to exit the place, he tried not to seem in a hurry.

He was patient, he wasn’t nervous, he didn’t have anything going on, so he did what he usually does when he’s -in fact- nervous and having something actually going on: be alert and drink a lot of water.

“Hey, how about we go and get lunch?”- Mark suggested suddenly as he grabbed his bag, Sungchan almost spitting his water.

“If you’re treating I’m down”-Haechan said shrugging, closing his backpack- “Can’t miss this chance”

“Sure”- Winwin nodded, joking with Haechan then- “I don’t know the special occasion but, hey, free food”

Jeno also joined them, and when Mark turned to see Sungchan:

“Channie? You’re coming?”

“I’d love to but I think i’ll pass”- He smiled politely- “I have some things to do right now-”

“Come on Sungchannie!”-Haechan exclaimed pouting- “It’s free food! You’re not paying!”

The others nodded, and as Jeno and Winwin also tried to convince him, he started to feel even more anxious, not knowing what to do to get out of the situation.

“What’s so important that you have to do anyway?”- Haechan asked- “Are you playing Fifa again with Shotaro?”

“No, I just-”

“Sungchan”

The members then glanced to the door, seeing Yangyang looking at him urgently:

“The place is going to be full if you don’t hurry”

“Yah! What place?”- Mark asked confused- “Where are you two going?”

“Oh this really nice healthy store that sells herbs and special food for diets and nutritious food”- Yangyang said with a fake passionate tone in his voice- “You guys want to come? I’m sure you guys will  _ love  _ it!”

A chorus of “No” and “I'll pass” (and a very loud ‘hell no!’ from Haechan) were heard, and as Sungchan apologized to his hyungs, he grabbed his bag and joined Yangyang, who walked fast. 

“Thanks hyung”

“No problem, now, come on”- He smiled- “Let’s get you ready”

**~TXT~**

Soobin and Beomgyu opened the door of the dorm when the clock on his phone were at 2pm, both going to the elevator, the younger holding the leader’s hand noticing it was freezing:

“Hyung! Calm down!”- He laughed, to which the older just covered his face with his hands shyly as he groaned- “It’s going to be great”

The leader then took a deep breath and glanced to the younger:

“I’m sorry you have to spend the whole day out”- He muttered

“It’s alright, hyung”- Beomgyu brushed it off- “I’ve been keeping a list of the places I want to go, so I guess I should use this opportunity”

Soobin nodded and as Beomgyu showed him the list he had on his phone, the doors then opened after a while and they walked out to the reception of the building. Both seeing the drivers waiting for them on the entrance..

As Beomgyu climbed into Soobin’s car, pretending to go to the same destination, he whispered:

“Have fun! And calm down, hyung”

The older then thanked him, and whispered: 

“At 9?”

“Yes”- Beomgyu nodded- “Let’s meet there at that hour, i’ll text you”

Soobin nodded and then they both parted ways, Beomgyu dashed to the other van and the older closed the door, telling the driver his destination:

“SM Building, please”

**•NCT•**

“How do I look?”- Sungchan whispered, fearful that the Japanese boy might wake up from his nap in the other room.

“Sungchan, you look great, I'm serious”- Yangyang muttered smiling- “Hurry up, he must be on his way”

Both then ran quietly out of the dorm and as soon as the door closed, Yangyang and Sungchan dashed to the elevator.

The doors opened and both boys went inside, Sungchan rubbing his hands nervously and Yangyang looked at him tenderly:

“Excited?”

“Very”- The younger nodded

“I can tell”- The older said- “Remember, be back before 8:30, Taeyong-hyung usually returns at that hour or later”

Sungchan nodded at that, and when the doors opened, both boys walked outside of the building, standing on the sidewalk, both wearing their face-masks. 

Yangyang then motioned the younger to continue walking until they stood in a small shop in front of the building.

After some minutes, Yangyang saw a van getting close to the place, and when he nudged Sungchan, the younger then got ready. 

“Remember, don’t take off the mask in the van”

Sungchan nodded, and then they watched the car park, the door opened and Sungchan’s eyes immediately went into crescents as he saw the leader of TXT smiling at him happily.

The NCT member climbed inside the car and then Yangyang said with a fatherly tone:

“Alright Soobin, here are the rules: make him happy, buy him everything he wants, he likes his fries with nacho cheese, he drinks his lemonade with a little ice, and I want him back before 8:30, are we clear?”

“Yes sir”- The TXT member nodded immediately- “Make him happy, buy everything he wants, fries with nacho cheese, lemonade with little ice, he’s back before 8:30, got it”

“Excellent”- Yangyang glanced then at Sungchan who was, at this point, blushing and embarrassed- “Dude, I like him already!”

Both boys laughed and then the doors of the van closed, and the car then left, the WayV member then crossed the street and climbed to another car that drove to another direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed seeing Sungchan and Soobin together so hey! Date time!  
> What do you guys think it will happen next? let me know?


	10. There, there baby, it's just textbook stuff, it's in the ABC's of growing up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t trust me?”
> 
> “It’s not that I don’t trust you”- Sungchan said- “But I feel that you’re hiding things, your voice is not sincere”
> 
> “My voice?”- He narrowed his eyes, genuinely asking- “You can tell I'm lying by my voice? How? we haven’t seen or talked that long…”
> 
> “Who knows”- Sungchan shrugged- “It’s just my gut, I guess? Besides, you got nervous when I asked you”
> 
> The older boy chuckled, a wave of courage washing over him and took Sungchan’s hand, the younger boy looked at him surprised, the tender touch of the older giving him a warm feeling.
> 
> “Then I will be honest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> HAPPY (late) VALENTINES DAY!  
> I wanted to publish this yesterday, I had this chapter on time actually, but yesterday I treated my (very) single self on a self-love day :3 I bought napolitano ice cream for myself, some chips and chocolates too, (and Kraken) and whew, I saw too many movies and gameplays,it was a pretty great day :')  
> But well! I decided to also give you all this small Valentines present for all you my readers! I hope you had an amazing Valentines yesterday!  
> I love you all! Thank you for giving this fic lots of love and I hope you guys continue giving it your support! We've reached chapter 10!!!!!!  
> How is it so amazing that Sungchan and Soobin had their date and I published this chapter after Valentine's day? It's great timing XD This chapter is so cute and full of love, I love this pairing on this fic a lot!  
> Enjoy this chapter!

As both boys sat down on the car, Soobin and Sungchan looked at the driver warily as if both were thinking the same:

_ We have to be careful… _

He looked at Soobin, the older boy smiling at him, whispering as low as he could:

“How are you?”

Sungchan gave him a thumbs up, unable to mouth anything to the older as he still had the mask on.

“We’re almost there”- The TXT leader assured, placing his hand on the others’, which made the younger blush even more, not daring to move at all.

After some minutes, Soobin saw the sign of the hamburger restaurant and nudged the other boy, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Let’s go”- He hopped off the car, his face-mask now on and waited for Sungchan, and then turned to look at the driver-”Thank you! Can you pick us up at 6:45?”

The driver nodded and then the van went away, when they both saw that the car was long gone, Soobin then turned to look at Sungchan and he felt his lungs ran out of air:

Sungchan was stunning; he had dark jeans, with a grey shirt tucked in, a leather jacket on.

_ Why is he so handsome please, may the universe help me.... _

“Soobin-hyung, let’s go inside, it’s so pretty!”

The tender voice of the other broke Soobin’s plea to the universe, and both made their way inside the restaurant, both boys sitting down far away from other tables and windows, the waiter assuring them it was very private.

That’s when Sungchan and Soobin felt safe enough to take out their face-masks, and when they looked at each other, the leader of TXT was enchanted; the owner of the smile he missed so dearly now in front of him.

“Hi”- He said, placing the face-mask by his side, feeling so stupid.

“Hello”- Sungchan laughed, confused but also endeared

“I’m sorry, I’m still processing all the rulebook I was given in order to make you happy and cause you a great impression”- Soobin rambled, the nervousness vividly present

“Please don’t-”- Sungchan covered his face embarrassed- “Only listen to the hour we have to be back, other than that, please don’t listen to him”

“So no fries with nacho cheese?”- Soobin asked impressed- “Because I like that too and I wanted to order-”

“Order them if you want to, I do like them but-”

“Excellent”- Soobin clapped excitedly, raising his hand in order to call the waiter.

Only the universe knows why he gets this random boost of courage when he’s with Sungchan but hey, who’s he to complain?

“Can you bring us the menus and some fries with nacho cheese to share, please?”- He ordered

The waiter nodded as he wrote on the notebook and asked:

“Anything to drink?”

Soobin looked at Sungchan and the younger said:

“I’m having soda”

“Same”- Soobin immediately said

“Perfect, I’ll be back”- The waiter said

Soobin was then back to look at the younger like hypnotized with a smile on his face, which made Sungchan laugh:

“Hyung, what?”

“Nothing, I just missed you”- Soobin confessed smiling endeared.

“The last time we both saw each other was… a week ago?”

“Yeah, when you fainted”- Soobin his voice was now sour, remembering that day- “You really scared me, you know”

“I told you I’m sorry, hyung, I’m taking care of myself, I haven’t done anything reckless”- He then pouted, looking at the older- “Are you still mad at me?”

Soobin then saw the pout and Sungchan’s overall expression and he felt something in his stomach… something nice…

_ I’m doomed… _

“No"- Soobin said tenderly- "I can’t be mad at you” 

Sungchan looked at him surprised, a small smile on his lips, as he remembered that day at Music Bank:

_ “I can’t say no to you” _

He watched the older boy grab the menu that the waiter gave him and glanced at it, concentrating, analyzing the possibilities and as Sungchan grabbed and took a peek on the dishes, the older then started to ask the other man who was placing the drinks.

He found that endearing, and as the older finished questioning the waiter, the leader of TXT looked at him excitedly:

“I was thinking: my members will like this place”- He smiled tenderly- “Beomgyu will probably suffer though”

“Why?”- Sungchan asked genuinely curious

“He doesn’t like tomatoes and half of the dishes here have that”- Soobin said embarrassed.

“Oh”- Sungchan then inspected the menu and yes, there was at least 70% of the dishes with something tomato-related- “He can ask the Imperial hamburger without it, it’s inside the hamburger so he can just take them out”

“That’s one good option”- Soobin nodded

“I’m actually ordering that”- The younger chuckled- “So i figured that if you bring your bandmates here, Beomgyu-hyung can do that”

_ Beomgyu-hyung- I- _

“The fact you call him hyung- it’s…”- Soobin shook his head- “I can’t process that-”

Sungchan laughed at that, and when Soobin took a long breath to mentally recover from hearing him chuckle (and once again mentally congratulate himself from doing such an amazing job on making him laugh), Sungchan then asked:

“How’s your week been?”

“Packed with things to do”- Soobin said honestly- “As our comeback draws near, our managers are starting to schedule interviews, activities, all of those things”

Sungchan nodded, he just debuted but he’s now starting to understand -in flesh- how tired it was to have many events in one week alone.

“We’re also practicing for promotions too”- Sungchan said

Soobin looked at him surprised and before he could ask, the younger stopped him:

“I don’t know exactly for what though”- He said- “All I know is that the manager is talking about an online concert”

“When you have the dates, please tell me so I can watch you”- Soobin exclaimed happily- “Well, only if you want to, of course”

“Hyung, of course!”- Sungchan said shyly, hiding his blush by taking a sip from his drink

After the waiter came and took their orders for their meals, they were left alone once again, and as they sneaked glances at each other, a question he had assaulted Sungchan's mind, one that he’s been somehow scared to ask, but he just knew he should know the answer:

“Hyung”- He muttered, gaining the older’s attention, whose small smile feigned at the serious tone of the younger- “I’ve been meaning to ask you this”

“Sure, what is it?”

“That day at Music Bank, before I fainted”- Sungchan recalled, touching the glass with the soda nervously- “During the interview, you treated me very coldly, and when I spoke to you before the performance I asked if I did something wrong, you said no, but still you were so indifferent… as if you didn’t care”

Soobin felt this blood froze, remembering the day; one of his worst days of his life mind you. He knew that the younger was meant to ask about it sooner or later, but the fact that he would choose today… it made his stomach churn.

The leader of TXT glanced at the younger's eyes, the sadness peaking on them, and he absolutely despised it, he just wanted to do something, _anything_ to make that feeling go away.

_ Bring back that smile... _

“It- It’s not that I didn’t care”- Soobin answered- “I was just… it’s complicated, but it was bad of me to act like that with you, I shouldn’t have done that, it was nothing against you, I swear, I’m really sorry Sungchan”

“Hyung”- Sungchan took a deep breath, his back firmly pressed on the chair- “Are you sure?”

“Yes”- Soobin assured, smiling, but as he looked at the other boy, he saw the incredulousness in his eyes- “You don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you”- Sungchan said- “But I feel that you’re hiding things, your voice is not sincere”

“My voice?”- He narrowed his eyes, genuinely asking- “You can tell I'm lying by my voice? How? we haven’t seen or talked that long…”

“Who knows”- Sungchan shrugged- “It’s just my gut, I guess? Besides, you got nervous when I asked you”

The older boy chuckled, a wave of courage washing over him and took Sungchan’s hand, the younger boy looked at him surprised, the tender touch of the older giving him a warm feeling.

“Then I will be honest”

Sungchan looked at the older attentively, Soobin’s face going serious.

“I-”

“Imperial burger?”

Both boys glanced at their side, the waiter arriving with their food, they were so focused on the moment that they didn’t even notice…

Soobin wanted to just yell to the abyss.

“That’s mine”- Sungchan said timidly, the waiter placed the food on his side, and then Soobin’s burger on the older’s.

They ate silently, both boys not looking at each other, their flow completely shattered by an oblivious waiter…

Waiter that Soobin wanted to go and yell his guts out, but he controlled himself, the guy was just doing his job… but dude…  _ timing… _

“Anything else you need?”- He asked in one of his rounds

_ My flow back so I can confess to this wonderful person right here?! _

“No thank you”- The older boy said instead, showing him a smile.

They ate in a comfortable silence though, and Soobin thanked the Cosmos for that, when they finished, the older then asked:

“How was it?”

“It was really good”- Sungchan said honestly- “I think Beomgyu-hyung will like it”

“Tomato-less”

“Tomato-less indeed”- The younger assured, nodding with a smile as he took a sip from his drink.

Once the waiter took their plates away, Soobin grabbed the menu once again and Sungchan looked at him confused, to which the older answered:

“Beomgyu wanted me to get him a caramel smoothie”- He smirked- “He helped me today, so I will, I owe him that”

“Ah”- Sungchan nodded chuckling- “Perhaps I should also get one for Yangyang-hyung”

“I’ll order two, then”- Soobin nodded, also telling the waiter to give him the check as he stood up.

“We’re leaving?”-Sungchan asked, not bothering to hide the sad tone on his voice, which made Soobin feel butterflies in his stomach.

“Yes, but it’s still 4 o’clock, so I’m treating you to my favorite ice cream shop, it’s so good!”- He said happily- “i’m telling the waiter to have our order’s at 6:45 so we’ll pick it up as soon as the driver comes for us”

Sungchan’s eyes filled then with a happy glint and followed the older.

As soon as Soobin paid and gave instructions, they went out of the restaurant both wearing their facemasks and walked a few blocks trying not to gain attention, Soobin walking close to the younger protectively, covering him in case dispatch was around.

When the older saw the ice cream shop, he grabbed Sungchan’s hand, interlocking his fingers, looking at him playfully, catching the younger’s confused gaze which quickly turned to surprise once Soobin started to run to the place.

When they were on the entrance, Sungchan looked at the older still confused, but when he saw inside the ice cream shop his eyes widened in shock and tenderness.

It was a dog cafe.

“Hyung!”- He exclaimed- “I love this! But… You said it was ice cream-”

“Oh they do have ice cream, come”- Soobin said, feeling proud of being the one that caused excitement in the younger.

Sungchan went inside, and as soon as the older joined the younger, he saw how the NCT member was already glancing tenderly at the dogs.

“They’re so cute”

They went to order their ice cream, which Soobin found out then that Sungchan was also a fan of mint-chocolate.

“A tooth-paste fan”- He said jokingly- “I’m disappointed”

“I’m sorry, hyung”- Sungchan said with a sad tone, which made Soobin look at the younger alarmed and:

“No, Channie, I was just-”

“I’m sorry for your poor taste in ice cream flavours”- Sungchan said faking a disappointed tone, sighing as he walked away.

“Yah!”- Soobin exclaimed, earning a laugh from the younger who glanced at him mischievously.

As soon as their ice creams were ready; Sungchan and Soobin went to get closer to the dogs, the owners telling them to be careful with their desserts. 

All of the animals were staring at them excitedly, and as Soobin opened the gates and signaled the younger to go inside; immediately all of the dogs swarmed them, the boy having to leave the ice cream on a tall table that was on a corner, the older sitting down and taking off his mask.

And after a very long session of pats and ‘good boys’ from Sungchan to the dogs, the younger finally turned his attention to the ice cream on the table, grabbing his dessert and taking off his face-mask so he could start eating.

“Hyung, you’re almost done”- He said, surprised to see the almost empty cup of the older.

“Yeah, I didn’t got that much audience”- Soobin shrugged feigning not feeling sad, which Sungchan tried not to laugh- “Don't laugh, yah, just wait when I buy them food”

Sungchan laughed at that, and when the older finished his dessert, he put on his mask and made his way to the cashier and bought four small packages of food. As he made his way back, he showed the younger the bags excitedly, and the dogs -who at this point knew what those bags meant- were also sharing the same feeling.

Soobin gave Sungchan two bags, leaving one on the table, and sat down holding the other; the dogs waited patiently as the TXT leader opened it, the treats in no time on his hand.

Sungchan watched him tenderly, eating his dessert as he laughed at the occurrences of the dogs and the older boy. At one point the NCT member took his phone out and snapped some pictures, saying:

“Hyung”- And when Soobin looked at him and realized Sungchan was taking a picture he raised the dog he was caressing to shield him- “No, hyung, please”

At the end, he snapped a very cute picture of Soobin with the small puppy named Skip.

When he was finally done eating his ice cream, he put the mask again and joined them sitting beside Soobin grabbing one of his bags of treats, being swarmed by dogs immediately.

“Yah”- Soobin laughed, patting at a small dog that kept biting Sungchan’s shirt- “You’re going to rip it”

Both boys did their best to give treats equally, and when Sungchan saw that a big husky dog laid on a big comfortable bed lazily, he stood up smiling.

“Hello~”

The dog’s intense blue eyes opened, glancing at Sungchan attentively and surprised, unmovingly, the younger going near him carefully.

“I’m not going to hurt you”- He muttered- “Can I pet you?”

He let the dog smell him first, and slowly then managed to start petting the dog’s dark fur seeing then how the dog sighed in contempt, Sungchan then looked at Soobin whose eyes were in crescents, clearly smiling at him.

“That’s Captain”- Soobin muttered- “He’s the oldest here”

“He’s beautiful”- Sungchan said, enchanted, sitting on the floor as he continued petting the husky’s fur.

“Yeah”- Soobin said, his eyes not exactly on the dog- “He is”

“You know him, so you must come here often”- Sungchan inferred looking at the older

Soobin nodded, also patting Captain’s head, and said:

“These dogs are part of an organization here in Korea who helps stray dogs, they let them be here and interact with customers and get adopted”- Soobin explained- “I come here whenever I can, Captain is always here, he’s old so he doesn’t get adopted but people adore him: He’s sometimes sassy and selective on who he lets pet him”

Captain then lifted his head and laid it on Sungchan’s legs, which caused the younger to get excited.

“Yah”- Soobin crossed his arms feigning a serious expression crossing his arms- “I'm getting jealous over here, Captain”

“I’ve been chosen”- Sungchan said proudly- “I won’t move from here”

“Let me call Yangyang-hyung then”- Soobin said, taking his phone out.

“Hyung!”

Soobin laughed telling Sungchan he was joking and put his phone in camera mode, snapping pictures of the younger, which came out incredibly adorable, but his favorite one is the last one:

Sungchan unaware he was taking the picture was staring at Captain lovingly with a tender smile, while the dog also looked at him.

“Sent them to me”- The NCT member said- “Hyung, please”

“Sure”

Time flew fast there, and in no time, Sungchan and Soobin had to leave, the younger struggling to leave Captain; the older one almost swearing the boy was about to cry and once they were out he said:

“I’ll bring you here next time, I swear”

Sungchan nodded, and Soobin stopped walking, looking at him worried.

“Hey, Channie?”

The younger looked at him, his eyes -indeed- tearful, which made Soobin feel his heart shatter.

“What’s wrong? Why are you sad?”

“No, I’m happy, I swear, I’m happy this happened”- Sungchan said, Soobin wondering if the boy was smiling through his mask of not- “Those dogs, Captain, you… this is one of my favorite days ever”

“ _One_ of your favorite days?”- Soobin pouted, knowing that Sungchan couldn’t see it because of the mask, so he crossed his arms and feigned a competitive tone- “I have competition then?”

Sungchan laughed at that, both resuming their walk, and Soobin continued:

“Alright tell me, what day is the best day you’ve ever had, I’ll beat it”

“My debut day”

Soobin stopped walking, and Sungchan looked at the older and exploded laughing: the older's face had a stunned expression, staying in silence for a solid minute, and then he sighed sadly saying in a defeated tone:

“Alright, I think I failed…”

“Hyung…”- Sungchan continued laughing- “May I remind you that my debut day was also the first time I had an interview with you?”

Once again, Soobin went silent, and as Sungchan tried to calm down his laughing fit, the older looked at him proudly.

“Indeed it was”- He said- “That’s true”

They arrived at the burger restaurant, and as Sungchan waited outside sitting down on the table for Soobin to come back with their drinks, he looked at the sky; the moon shining down as the stars started to blink at him, the night arriving quickly.

Soobin was back, and surprisingly, he had three drinks with him and the older sported a somewhat grim expression that he tried to hide... yet his eyes were thundering.

“Hyung?"- The younger asked- "What happened?”

“Apparently the waiter thought that we both were fighting because of the awkward silence we had back there”- He gave Sungchan the drink- “So he made this drink for you”

Sungchan looked at Soobin stunned then at the drink, the vase having the number of the waiter scribbled there with a small message:

**_'Call me someday! ♡'_.**

“And what did you say-?”

“Believe me, I wanted to do many things”- Soobin admitted, a hint of harshness on his voice, clearing his throat- “But... this is your decision to make”

Sungchan nodded understanding and then he stood up, making his way to the waiter who was chatting with the hostess, and as soon as they both saw him coming the boy looked at him expectantly.

“Yes?”

“My friend gave this to me”- Sungchan said as nice and softly as he could- “I’m sorry, i’m not interested, but thank you though”

The waiter took the drink back, his face in shock -as well as the hostess-, and when Sungchan was about to go back to where Soobin was sitting, the waiter then grabbed his arm tightly.

“Wait! Please...”- He said, extending the drink again to him, urgency in his voice- “Keep it, in case things doesn’t work out with him”

Sungchan yanked his arm from the hold, and stared firmly at the man:

“It’s going to work, so no thanks”- He said with an angry tone, turning around and walking back, seeing Soobin standing up glaring at the waiter with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Both boys left as soon as Soobin recognized the black van parked in the restaurant parking lot, and as soon as they both were inside the car they let out a relieved sigh.

“Are you ok?”- He muttered, placing a hand on the younger’s arm, the one the waiter had grabbed tightly.

Sungchan nodded, his other hand on top of the older’s and gave it a thankful squeeze.

Soobin nodded and left his hand there, taking out his phone and text Beomgyu he was on his way to drop Sungchan, getting a fast response from the younger:

**BAM-gyu**

**BAM-gyu** :

Alright hyung, i’m omw

Say hi to Sungchannie from me

❤️ 🥰 😍

**Soobin** :

😒

Soobin nudged Sungchan, who was looking at the landscape from the window, and when the younger looked at him, the TXT leader showed him the message and heard the younger chuckle.

“Tell him that I say hello”- Sungchan whispered.

“No”

Sungchan rolled his eyes and continued giggling while Soobin glanced at him tenderly.

Unlike the journey to the restaurant, the way back to SM Entertainment’s dorms took less time, or at least it's what it seemed to both boys.  In no time, they had parked where the other few vans were parked and Sungchan, holding the drink for Yangyang, turned to look at him.

“Thank you for everything hyung”- He said, his eyes glinting with happiness as he motioned to open the door- “I had a great day, it was awesome!”

“I’m glad”- Soobin nodded, and when Sungchan went out and closed the door, Soobin then said to the driver- “Wait here, please”

He jumped off the car and ran to where the boy was walking, Sungchan wasn’t that still far, so when Soobin reached him, he placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him, the younger looking at him surprised:

“Hyung-?”

“Sungchan”- The older said- “I was wondering something”

Sungchan nodded, and Soobin continued:

“Are you free on Sunday afternoon?”

Sungchan then looked away, deep thought, trying to remember his schedule; usually Sundays were days where he didn’t have much things to do, he rarely had practice and he used those days for rest or to watch movies and dramas with Shotaro.

“Yes… I think”- He took out his phone and checked his calendar, seeing that Sunday was with nothing registered- “Yeah, I’m free”

“Excellent”-Soobin said happily- “I was wondering if I could see you again?”

“I’d love to”- Sungchan nodded, and as he was about to talk again, he felt the older pull him to a hug.

The younger also ended up engulfing the older in his arms, his smile widening yet hidden behind the mask, and when they both broke the hug, he started to miss the other’s warmth.

“Take care, hyung”- He muttered tenderly.

“I’ll text you as soon as I arrive to the dorms”- Soobin said

Sungchan nodded, watching the older running toward the van, getting inside and the car immediately driving away.

As he turned to walk to the entrance of the building, he took off the face-mask, seeing a person looking at him. Immediately, Sungchan's blood froze, his heartbeat thumping on his ears. 

“Sungchan…”

Zhong Chenle stared at him with shock and bewilderment in his eyes, his face incredibly pale as if he had seen a ghost. Sungchan stood there, not knowing what to do and gripping Yangyang’s drink firmly so it didn’t fall.

“Who was that?”- Chenle asked, his voice not holding an authoritative tone, but a harsh and fearful one.

“Chenle-”

“Sungchan,”- The Chinese interrupted him urgently- “Answer me!”

The older looked at the NCT Dream member in shock, the stress and nervousness invading him, not being able to give an answer or utter a single word.

Chenle looked at the older with a pained expression, walking toward him, grabbing the taller boy’s arms firmly; the older noticing he was trembling, and the Chinese then asked with fear and hurt on his voice:

“Sungchan, was that Choi Soobin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...  
> WHOOPS :3  
> Don't be shy, scream at me in the comments :3


	11. Mmm, whatcha say, that it's all for the best? Well, of course, it is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chenle, It’s going to be impossible, Jeno spoke with Taeyong about the issue with Yeon-”
> 
> “I can imagine what happened”- Chenle sighed loudly- “But, Jisungie, I’m sure I can work on that too, I’ve done that before and Taeyong-hyung never-”
> 
> “No, Chenle”- Jisung’s voice now sounded urgent, which made Chenle feel uneasy immediately- “Taeyong-hyung going to talk to Sungchan, he’s going to tell him everything, he’s going to warn him”
> 
> Chenle looked first to his phone then to Sungchan, the latter looking at Chenle with a mix of emotions in his eyes: confusion, worry, nervousness…
> 
> “Why is Taeyong-hyung going to talk to me…?”- He asked, his voice coated with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!!  
> WELL MC SUNGCHAN IS NOW IN DA HOUSE HELL YES!!!  
> I'm so freaking excited for that! he's going to absolutely rule that! And he's going to interact and meet so many artists! (yeah, Soobin too!!! and I can't wait for their interactions!)   
> But oh well! As Sungchan MC debut comes, here's the next chapter which I hope you guys enjoy :3  
> Next week, I go back to work so I hope things don't get so hectic and messes up my update schedule for this fic, thankfully I've written the ideas on the document so it's all good for some weeks... but prayer circle!  
> MC Sungchan just sparked sooooo many ideas for this fic, it's like Christmas all over again -3-   
> I'll see you guys later! have an amazing day!

“Bless your soul, hyung”- Beomgyu said happily as he took the smoothie from the older boy’s hands, immediately taking a sip from it- “It’s so good”

Both exited the elevator and walked to the dorm, Soobin smiling widely as he glanced at the younger.

“It’s the least I could do after all you did for me”- He said- “Thank you, Gyu, really”

“Ah, it’s nothing hyung”- Beomgyu smirked- “But hey, you have to tell me everything”

Soobin rolled his eyes, as he opened the door of the dorm, finding the place pitch black, light in Taehyun, Kai and Yeonjun’s room signaling that the youngsters were here and the older too.

Beomgyu and Soobin both went to the latter's room and as the younger sat down drinking from the smoothie and waiting patiently, the leader passed around, a smile adorning his lips.

“Judging by that smile, I guess it went great”

“Yes”- Soobin nodded- “I actually invited him to go out on Sunday”

“What?”- Beomgyu looked at him shocked- “Hyung, how are you going to do that? Where are you taking him?”

“It’s a surprise”- Soobin said cryptically- “but Gyu, all I know now, is that I like him, like… I really, really, like him… I’m falling for him”

Beomgyu awed, looking at the leader with a genuinely happy smile, standing up:

“I’m so happy for you, hyung”- He said- “I’ll support you, no matter what, and I’ll also help you on Sunday, I’ll try to come up with something”

The older looked at the younger gratefully as he said:

“I… Gyu, thank you so much-”

Soobin then sat down on the bed and the younger started to bounce as he whispered:

“Tell me, what did you guys do?”

And the leader started to say everything; how they went to the burgers, how then they ended up going to the doggy ice cream shop, how Captain had also claimed Sungchan as his’, which made Beomgyu laugh:

“Oh... Sorry Soobin-hyung, I’m afraid Captain has stolen your boyfriend’s heart first”

“I am no match to Captain, he’s too powerful, Gyu”- Soobin shook his head, feigning a defeated tone- “Just look…”

The older boy showed him the pictures, which made the younger -once again- awn as he scrolled through them.

“Wow, he looks amazing in that leather jacket”

“Right? I almost died”- Soobin exclaimed.

“He looks so cute with Captain”- He looked at the leader suspiciously- “Wait, did you…?”

Soobin glanced at him confused, he was about to ask him what he was thinking, when the younger pressed the home button on the phone, seeing the home screen with the apps and the wallpaper: being now the picture he had snapped of Sungchan with Captain.

“Ah yes”- He grinned, as the older boy snatched the phone away, locking it and hiding the blush- “You wasted no time”

“Leave me alone”- He unlocked it staring at the picture, a blush on his cheeks- “You can’t blame me”

“I don’t”- Beomgyu said, taking a seat again on the bed, Soobin also doing the same- “But listen, Yeonjun-hyung, I don’t know what’s up with him but… if he sees that, I’m not sure how will he react, today he was so weird with us during breakfast...”

“Yeah I know”- He showed Beomgyu the lock screen of his phone: Sean glancing cutely at his phone as his wallpaper- “That’s why he’s only on my home screen”

Beomgyu stared at him incredulously.

“And on my KakaoTalk chat wallpaper”- He admitted- “Happy?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, smiling, as he took a sip from his smoothie, watching how his leader looked at the pictures longingly.

**•NCT•**

Sungchan stood there stunned, Chenle’s questions ringing still in his ears as the Chinese boy looked at him with a mix of feelings in his eyes.

“Sungchan!”

“Why do you want to know, Chenle?”- Sungchan asked, taking a step back, the need to bolt inside the building and run toward his room getting intense by the second.

“Because-”- Chenle then looked away, trying to come up with an excuse instead of telling the truth- “I just-”

“It was a friend, that’s it-”

“No, Sungchan”- He exclaimed, the loud voice of the boy making the older take another fearful step back.

Of all the times he had spent with Chenle, he has never heard the boy talk to anyone like that, or display that much anger on his voice:

“I’ve seen him before, I recognized him!”- Chenle exclaimed, his voice holding an evident fearful tone- “No one of your friends are taller than you and he- he was your height, I saw the interviews, I’ve seen him-”

Sungchan was speechless, deeply regretting the day he had shown the younger pictures of him with his best friends and introduced some of them to him and Jisung, he felt cornered, not knowing what else to say or do to calm the agitated boy.

“Lele...”

“So it’s true”- The boy asked more to himself than Sungchan- “Everything I saw… I was right…”

Sungchan grabbed the younger’s shoulder, getting closer to him as he glanced everywhere, scared to see someone from dispatch or the other members.

“Chenle, let’s go inside…”

The older pulled him toward the entrance and to the elevator, pressing the number of his dorm room, (not knowing exactly why, but he figured that it was better being there than outside), and waited for the doors to open.

He glanced at the boy, seeing that he had stopped shaking, but his eyes were engraved on the floor.

The doors then opened and both boys made their way to the dorm, Sungchan opened the door and entered, Chenle following him, and as the older placed Yangyang’s drink on the fridge, he saw that the Chinese was in his room, waiting for him.

Sungchan then closed the door and before he could speak, Chenle said:

“I won’t say anything”- The Korean looked at him surprised- “If it was him, I won’t say anything”

“Lele…”

“I just want to know… I want you to trust me”- He said- “I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was surprised back there…”

“You were also pale… scared”- Sungchan pointed out- “Why?”

“Well…”- Chenle looked away, feeling nervous, trying to come up with a small lie- “I was impressed, you know? TXT is a band from BigHit, one of our rival companies, so…”

It wasn’t technically a lie, he’s impressed and baffled by the fact Sungchan had set his eyes on someone from BigHit, a big company now and one of SM's competition.

“I see”

“So, when I saw him, I just got nervous...”- Chenle sat down on the chair of the older’s room, his expression serious- “Especially when I saw you two hugging”

Sungchan’s eyes widened, looking away immediately as he tried to hide the small blush on his face.

“We are just friends, Chenle-”

“Go tell another person that lie so they’ll believe you”- The Chinese said- “Not me”

Sungchan was about to start arguing but the younger interrupted him immediately:

“I told you, Sungchan”- He exclaimed- “I saw the interviews, the fancams, I saw how you look at him”

“He’s someone I look up to”-Sungchan insisted, feeling incredibly anxious- “He’s really talented and he sings and dances really well, why is that wr-?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong with that”- The Chinese said, the anger and frustration clear on his voice- “The problem is that you’ve just debuted, and Soobin is the leader of a group who is famous, part of one of the biggest kpop companies of Korea”

“SM is also one, so what?-”

“Exactly”- Chenle said, looking at the older firmly- “do you have the slightest idea what’s going to happen if they know that one idol of SM is dating one of theirs?”

“I’m not dating him”- Sungchan said fast, the tremble on his voice betraying his nervousness- “We just went out as friends, nothing more”

Chenle rolled his eyes as he said:

“Alright then”- He stood up, unlocking his phone as he typed the video of the Music Bank interview, showing it to the older who was staring at him confused- “Then what’s this? Hmm?”

As the video went on, Chenle noticed how the confusion of the older morphed into shock, his eyes widening, like a deer that got caught by hunters… and said hunter was now putting him the video of a fancam:

“And this?”- He spat accusingly- “Who were you looking at at the end?”

Sungchan stood in silence, Chenle putting then the fancam of the day that the older had fainted, showing it to him:

“You were so tired that day, yet the moment you saw him…”- Chenle said, staring at the older intensely, feeling guilty by the way that Sungchan’s eyes were filling up with tears yet he kept going- “You smiled, your moves improved immediately, you forgot you were feeling terrible, and that kiss...”

Sungchan looked at the Chinese, the deep stare of the younger piercing through his soul:

“You don’t just admire him, Sungchan”- He said- “You’re in love with him”

The older felt the tears starting to fall down, feeling his cheeks wet, his eyes closing as he sat down on his bed, feeling arms engulfing him in a tight hug, as the Chinese whispered apologies over and over.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry…”- He said, also crying- “I just-”

“Lele”- The older whispered, his voice trembling with urgency- “I…”

“If you want to see him, I won’t stop you and if you love him, that’s great… ”- Chenle said tenderly, showing him a smile- “All I'm trying to say is just be careful, alright? There’s people out there that won’t be happy with this, and you’ll have to be strong”

Sungchan narrowed his puffy eyes as Chenle continued:

“But don’t worry, I’ll be on your side”- His smile widened- “Jisung too”

“Jisung knows?”

“Channie, if you and him knew how to be  _ discreet  _ with the heart eyes…”- Chenle laughed, the older also showing a smile- “It’s amazing how the fans haven’t said anything”

“And the fancams?”

“They think that you’re greeting someone from the staff or one of the other members, and the other…”- He inspected, scrolling through the comments- “Well, they are too smitten with your smile and the kiss to try and reach to conclusions, they think that it’s for them”

Sungchan sighed in relief, and Chenle stared at him, locking his phone:

“So”- He smacked his arm, hiding his face- “Tell me”

“What?”

“I made you cry, so now I feel bad and I want you to be happy again”- Chenle said embarrassed- “And I don’t know what to do, so tell me”

Sungchan’s smile widened tenderly, going close to him as he extended his arms:

“Just give me a hug”

“Seriously? Another one?”- Chenle groaned regretfully- “Can’t you just ask me to cover for you the next time you go out on a date with him?”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of my fa-”

“So I was right, you  _ do _ have another date with him, hmmm?- Chenle looked at him triumphally- “Wow…”

“Lele”

“When is it?”- He asked curiously- “Where is he taking you?”

“Sunday”- Sungchan said rapidly- “But, Lele-”

“Awesome, great”- He unlocked his phone, texting fast- “I have to tell Jisung to cancel the movie night, we have to plan the heist-”

“Heist? What heist?”- Sungchan asked surprised- “Chenle, what-?”

“What do you mean what heist? We’re helping you”- He said with a ‘are you dumb?’ expression, as if it was something obvious- “Look, I don’t know Soobin but… he seems like a cool guy, and well, the smile I see on you when you talk about him it’s…  _ nice _ , I’ve never seen you that happy, and I can tell he likes you back so I want to help you too”

Chenle’s phone started to vibrate, the ID saying it was Jisung, and he answered, putting the phone on speaker.

“ _ Zhong Chenle what are you planning? What do you mean the movie night is canceled to plan an unforgettable heist? I am not going to throw eggs on Mark and Donghyuk’s window again-” _

“Jisung, no! Of course we’re not, besides we didn’t do that”- Chenle said fast, looking at Sungchan’s surprised expression.

“ _ What do you mean we didn’t do that, it was your ide-!” _

“Anyway, Jisung, focus!”- Chenle said rapidly- “This is for Sungchan’s next date with Soobin”

“ _ Sungchan’s date with WHO? _ ”- Jisung yelled surprised- “ _ Chenle, I thought that-” _

“It’s this Sunday and we’re going to help him go without the others noticing”- The Chinese said excitedly- “I have a plan”

_ “Chenle, It’s going to be impossible, Jeno spoke with Taeyong about the issue with Yeon-” _

“I can imagine what happened”- Chenle sighed loudly- “But, Jisungie, I’m sure I can work on that too, I’ve done that before and Taeyong-hyung never-”

_ “No, Chenle” _ \- Jisung’s voice now sounded urgent, which made Chenle feel uneasy immediately- “ _ Taeyong-hyung going to talk to Sungchan, he’s going to tell him everything, he’s going to warn him” _

Chenle looked first to his phone then to Sungchan, the latter looking at Chenle with a mix of emotions in his eyes: confusion, worry, nervousness…

“Why is Taeyong-hyung going to talk to me…?”- He asked, his voice coated with fear.

Jisung's voice then came to the speaker:

_ "Sungchan is there with you?!" _

"Jisung, I'll call you back"-He then hung up, his eyes glancing at Sungchan's terrified ones.

"Why is he-?"

“Don’t worry about that”- The younger said rapidly, raising both of his hands.

“But Jisung-”

“I said don’t worry”- He said, opening the door of the room, exiting to the living room.

“Chenle!”- Sungchan called the younger, his voice wavering as he looked at the Chinese member.

“Sungchan, don’t worry, alright?”- Chenle assured- “He won’t talk to you, it’s just a misunderstanding”

“Chenle, I don’t-”

“Go to your room and rest”- He smiled- “Think about Sunday, about today, just relax, alright?”

Sungchan looked at the Chinese member and just stayed silent, the NCT Dream member exiting the dorms, leaving the older boy slightly trembling, confused and scared…

Unaware that the door of the Japanese’s dorm closed quietly.

**•NCT•**

A hard knock was heard on the door and Johnny walked confused to open it, seeing a very distressed Chenle standing outside.

“Where’s Taeyong-hyung?”- He asked- “Is he here?”

“Yes, he's in- Lele!”- He tried to grab the arm of the younger in an attempt to calm him down, but the NCT Dream member slipped past him, muttering an apology to the older boy.

“Chenle!”

The younger boy then heard steps from the other members, seeing Jungwoo, Taeyong and Donghyuck emerging from the latter’s room, the three of them wearing a confused expression, which morphed into a surprised one once they saw Chenle.

“Hyung”- The younger said relieved and worried, his eyes on the leader’s face- “Can we talk, please? It’s urgent”

“Lele, what’s going on?”- Taeyong asked incredibly worried- “Calm down, please…”

“Sungchan”- Chenle said, Taeyong’s eyes softening immediately, understanding the situation immediately, saying:

“Alright”- He glanced at Donghyuck and Johnny- “I’ll use your room for a bit Haechannie”

“Sure”

Taeyong and Chenle then entered the room, the door locking behind them as Haechan and Johnny started to mutter between each other, while Jungwoo’s eyes laid on the closed door, his eyes darkening with curiosity.

“Lele”- Taeyong sat down on the chair of Haechan’s desk- “I’m guessing Jeno told you”

“Jisung did”- The Chinese corrected, taking deep breaths as he sat down on the bed- “Hyung, you can’t tell Sungchan about happened”

“Why not?”

“Because it would destroy him, it would only worry him”- Chenle exclaimed- “He doesn’t need that right now, he just debuted and-”

“And it’s also a valid reason to warn him, Lele”- Taeyong explained calmly- “He’s now an idol, it’s not going to be the first time that another person -in this case an idol- threatens him, he has to learn the implications of what it means to be an idol”

“If it were another fan, a sasaeng, i would agree with you”- Chenle said, trying his best not to explode- “But this is an idol from one of the big kpop companies-”

“Which makes it more serious”- The leader said- “Very serious, in fact, the things he said to you about Sungchan are incredibly wrong, he needs to be dealt with in a formal  _ and _ legal way-”

“No!”

Taeyong jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of the Chinese boy, the leader’s eyes widening surprised, the anxiety clearly evident on Chenle’s face, which made the older boy look at him incredibly worried.

“Chenle-”

“I shouldn’t have said anything”- The Chinese muttered, his eyes showing legit terror- “I should have stayed silent”

“Chenle, no-”- Taeyong went to him, sitting down beside him on the bed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“If I told the others about this it was not to cause problems to Sungchan and Soobin-”

“Soobin-?”- Taeyong asked confused- “TXT’s leader?”

“I should have stayed quiet”- He repeated quietly- “Why do I keep complicating things…?”

“Chenle, stop”- Taeyong exclaimed, trying to gain the younger’s attention, snap him out- “You’re not complicating anything to anyone”

“Sungchan is not going to be so glad when he hears that Yeonjun called him a scum, a whore”- Chenle said, tears falling as Taeyong’s, the sadness on the leader’s face- “A person who is trying to get in Choi Soobin’s pants, when he’s not!”

“I know, Chenle”

“Sungchan’s just trying to be his friend”- Chenle assured urgently- “Nothing more-”

“Chenle, no”- Chenle stared at him unmoving and Taeyong smiled at him tenderly- “He’s not trying to be his friend, I know Sungchan’s in love with Soobin”

Chenle stayed silent, unable to say anything, and Taeyong took a deep breath as he started to explain:

“I monitor the member’s performances to help them later where they need to focus and practice the most for their next presentation”- He explained calmly- “I saw Sungchan’s fancams, and I noticed the way he smiled and waved to someone, it was hard to miss, the interviews… it all made sense then”

Chenle then asked:

“Are you going to prohibit him from seeing Soobin?”

“There’s rules, Chenle, and we must follow them”- Taeyong said, seeing how the Chinese boy looked incredibly sad and was about to start protesting again when:- “That’s why I have to warn him, if he wants to continue seeing him, he needs to  _ be careful  _ when he goes out, when he sees him in person, you understand? He needs to be discreet”

Chenle glanced at his leader surprised, a smile on the leader’s face, causing the NCT Dream member to also show a wide grin.

“You’re going to just warn him?”- He asked- “He can still see him?”

“He can”- Taeyong muttered- “But he will need to be careful, that’s why I have to talk to him and also warn him about Yeonjun, that there’s people who are against this-”

“Alright, but… just… don’t reveal that it’s Yeonjun or go into detail of what he said”- Chenle pleaded- “Just say that it’s someone close to Soobin who is against their closeness, and that he’s not too happy about it”

“Chenle, I can’t do that”- Taeyong said firmly- “I can’t sugar-coat it, if Yeonjun sees Sungchan at an award show or a presentation do you think he will be nice with him?”

“No, but... Jisungie can stay close to him, or Haechan-hyung"- Chenle suggested- "Even me, if i see him saying something to Channie I will break his face-”

“Chenle, no”- Taeyong said serious- “You won’t do anything”

“Alright, I won’t”- The younger then smiled- “But Soobin will”

Taeyong smiled at that, a complicit glint on his eyes as he asked:

“Lele, what do you mean by that?”

The Chinese shrugged, feigning not knowing anything:

“I’m just saying”- He grinned- “Soobin will be there for Sungchan if he’s in trouble”

“Alright, but why are so sure about that?”

Chenle’s mind wandered when he saw Sungchan and Soobin hugging tightly in the parking lot of the dorms, the TXT member clearly not wanting to let go of the NCT member…

“It’s a hunch”

“A hunch, alright”- Taeyong repeated incredulously- “Keep your secrets from your leader then”

“Are you seriously playing the leader card now?”- Chenle exclaimed- “Hyung, really-?”

“Keeping secrets from your leader _and hyung_ , shame on you, Zhong Chenle”- Taeyong crossed his arms around the younger, hugging him as they both laid on Haechan’s bed- “I’m sad”

“Hyung, stop!”- Chenle laughed, trying to break the hold on the older’s arms- “Come on”

After a while, Taeyong then let the younger go, both chuckling, feeling relieved to see Chenle more calm and smiling.

“Lele”- He said, the Chinese glancing at him- “Trust your hyung, alright? You’re not causing trouble to anyone, not to Sungchan or Soobin”

Chenle then assured, feeling more calm:

“I trust you”- He nodded- “Thank you, Taeyong-hyung”

**•NCT•**

Jungwoo stood up from the couch close to Haechan’s room, opening his eyes as he crossed his arms, his eyes filled with an anger that boiled on his stomach having heard the almost all the conversation that both boys had inside the room.

“Choi Soobin…”- He whispered

He glanced at his phone, a recent picture from the leader of TXT appearing on his screen; it was one from where he had performed during  _ Blue Hour _ comeback, a gentle smile plastered on his face. 

“Guess I’ll have to deal with you soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe... alright, I'll be here at the comment section waiting...  
> Jungwoo's true self is coming... and I'm kinda scared :'(... and I'm the writer!  
> I wonder who's going to be the terrifying one in this fic:   
> -Yeonjun -so far- is obsessively scary, very determined to get Soobin in any way, even if it means to threaten 'Sungchan' to stay away from him...  
> -Then there's Jungwoo... he's so calm and silent, there's not much action with him but you just know he'll do something and you can't help it but feel scared...  
> I guess we'll have to see then in the upcoming chapters!  
> Leave your thoughts (or screams :3) on the comments!


	12. All those years, they were here first...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Channie”- Shotaro sat down on the bed- “Please tell me what’s going on”
> 
> “It’s nothing, hyung”- He assured, glancing away, trying to mask his voice with a confidence he didn’t had- “Just a headache”
> 
> “I see”- The Japanese nodded, looking at the floor- “Headache… or heart ache?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I hope you all have been doing great!  
> Well, this week has been quite hectic, arriving back to work has been awful, way too many problems... but oh well, that's sadly how life is...  
> I hope you all have an amazing weekend!  
> I finished watching Sweet Home and it's amazing! I highly recommend it!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

Yeonjun’s eyes shot open, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw a shocked Soobin looking at him.

“Hyung”- The leader muttered- “Sorry to wake you up”

“Tiss fine, Bin”- He said- “What time is it?”

“8:00 in the morning”

He groaned burying his face on the pillow, he stayed awake -again- at 4 in the morning trying to find something on Jung Sungchan and nothing, there was  _ nothing _ .

The guy had debuted, was active for 3 weeks, and then, BAM! Disappeared from the phase of the earth, why does SM insist on keeping everything and everyone secret? BigHit did the same, but when someone new debuts they normally would keep paying them attention to gain more fans…

Well, it seems that not for this guy.

Does that NCT dude have that many fans already that he doesn’t need a special show or do Vlives?

“Hyung, are you ok?”-His train of thoughts was interrupted, the older looking at Soobin who stood by the door- “You seem tired, did you not get enough sleep?”

“I watched a movie last night”- He said- “I slept really late”

Soobin shook his head as he made his way to sit down on the bed, a scornful glance directed at him, which made the older smirk:

“Don’t look at me like that”- He said- “As if you don’t stay up late reading”

“No, not now”- The leader answered- “I’m really sleepy during night time lately that I usually go to sleep at 11”

“Liar”

Yeonjun then covered his face with his pillow, pretending to go sleep once again, which made Soobin roll his eyes:

“Hyung”

“Hmm”

“We have to go and practice”

“At 12, it’s 8am now”- He muttered

“You have to eat breakfast”- The leader stated- “Get up, it’s going to get cold”

Soobin stood up then, making his way to the door when Yeonjun called for him with a cute voice:

“Soobinnie”- The younger glanced at him, the older motioning him to get close.

When the leader was again by the side of the bed, the older’s eyes showed a mischievous glint, grabbing the younger and pulling him down.

“Yeonjun hy-!”

“Shh”- The older said as he snaked his arms around him, pressing Soobin close, their faces dangerously close- “Let’s sleep”

“Are you crazy? You have to get up-!”

“Just for a minute, I promise”- He looked at the younger, his eyes pleading- “Let’s just stay here like we did before… do you remember? It’s been a long time, I miss it...”

Soobin’s eyes stared at the older’s, an unexplainable sensation on his chest, it was warm yet… it just felt  _ wrong _ … an it only intensified when Yeonjun went close-

“ _ Soobin-hyung! _ ”

Deer-like eyes that became crescent moons and a bright smile invaded him, a tender smile resonating on his mind and before he knew it, he pushed the older away, not harshly but softly, yet a hurt expression flashed on Yeonjun’s face.

“I’m sorry hyung”- Soobin muttered- “But we really need to get ready”

“Alright”

“Get changed”

And without waiting for a response from the older, Soobin went out of the room, leaving Yeonjun who let out a silent sob, staying on his bed while the tears fell, feeling a heavy sensation on his chest, the same poisonous he felt a couple of days before… the anger and frustration settling down on his mind.

‘ _ Choi Soobin… _ ’- He thought- ‘ _ I’ll make sure to get him out of your brain, I swear _ ’

**~TXT~**

****

Soobin smiled as he locked the phone, making his way to the kitchen as he saw the other members eating breakfast.

“Is Yeonjun-hyung still asleep?”- Huening Kai asked curious

“Yeah, I went there to wake him up”- Soobin said, his voice wavering a bit as he remembered what happened a while back, Beomgyu and Taehyun stared at him confused.

“Is everything ok?”- Beomgyu asked, boring his eyes on the older

“Yeah, yeah”- Soobin looked at him and the others dismissively- “Yeonjun-hyung is just really tired, he pulled an all-nighter watching a movie”

“Aish that Hyung”- Hyuka chuckled- “He must have watched the one I recommended to him, it’s about…”

Huening’s voice got lost, Soobin’s mind going back to when he was with Yeonjun, the older’s longing and pleading eyes, the pull and tight grip on his back as if the younger would run away from him…

“ _ Let’s just stay here like we did before… do you remember? _ ”

Soobin did remember.

Back then, when Soobin and Yeonjun were almost a couple it was usual for the leader to end up on the older’s bed, both cuddling, staying asleep together, or sometimes feeling each other’s lips, Yeonjun whispering sweet things to him…

“ _ It’s been a long time, I miss it... _ ”

Yeonjun did, the leader could tell, yet…

Soobin didn’t.

If any, if Soobin could be completely honest right now; he did want to cuddle with someone and stay asleep with him, feel his lips on his own and whisper so many sweet things on the other's ear… and that someone was not Choi Yeonjun...

It's Jung Sungchan.

“ng? Soobin-hyung!”

The leader blinked surprised, staring at a confused and worried Taehyun.

“Tae, what-?”

“I asked if you had finished”- The younger inquired

“Oh, yes”- He smiled- “I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t that hungry”

“You almost finished it”- Taehyun pointed out, going to take the plate- “I guess I served you too much food”

“No, leave it, I’ll wash it”- Soobin waved at him dismissively- “You and Gyu go and get ready, we have to leave soon”

“Yeonjun-hyung didn’t wake up to have breakfast…”- Huening Kai said worriedly, his face then changing to a mischievous grin- “Should I wake him up?”

Soobin chuckled and nodded turning the sink on, the maknae standing up and dashing to the older’s room, as the other two went to their respective rooms-

Or that’s what Beomgyu thought:

“Come with me”- The dark-haired boy felt a harsh pull from his arm, seeing Taehyun taking him to his room, the younger closing the door behind him.

“Tae-?”

“What are you and Soobin hiding?”

“Nothing! Why-?”

“That’s not true, Beomgyu-hyung”- Taehyun crossed his arms- “You were so tense when Kai asked Soobin-hyung to come with us to the arcade and immediately jumped with an excuse - _ Yes,  _ it was an excuse, I don’t think you two went to the restaurant,  _ don’t  _ look at me like that-”

“Taehyun, we did go! I even brought a drink yesterday because it was s-”- Beomgyu exclaimed bewildered

“Oh yeah, how nice of Soobin-hyung to bring you a drink from there”- Taehyun said sarcastically- “I’m sorry hyung, but cut the crap”

Beomgyu stared at him shocked, the legitimate frustration on Taehyun’s eyes clearly visible:

“I’m just going to ask you once, because I really need to know”- He said, not waiting for the older to answer- “Is Soobin still in contact with Jung Sungchan?”

Beomgyu’s color faded from his face, the desire to just open the door and run away getting intense by the second.

“Why- how-?”

“Answer me, hyung!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”- Beomgyu said rapidly- “Who is-?”

“Hyung, please, I know everything”- Taehyun exclaimed silently, Beomgyu’s eyes widening- “I swear, I’m not going to say anything to anyone, just answer me-”

“Why”

“Because-”- He took a deep breath and pulled Beomgyu away from the door, fearful that someone might hear them- “Because of Yeonjun-hyung”

“What about him?”

“He’s in love with Soobin-hyung” 

Beomgyu looked at him stunned, immediately saying in a frustrated and shocked tone:

“But him and Soobin never got together, Yeonjun-hyung agreed to the consensus-”

“Yeonjun-hyung told me that he agreed with him to be friends because he didn’t want their relationship to be a burden to Soobin-hyung”- Taehyun confessed- “But now that he knows that Soobin-hyung is in love with Sungchan-”

“We don’t know that”- Beomgyu interrupted the younger, his voice firm- “They could be just very good friends like you and Yeosang-hyung”

That left Taehyun silent, the cold tone of Beomgyu being something that the younger didn’t expect to witness from him; the mood-maker from the group always being happy, easy-going and not prone to get angry.

Until now.

“But… Is that why Yeonjun-hyung has been…? If Yeonjun-hyung is in love with Soobin-hyung, then he should have been honest with him”- Beomgyu pointed out frustrated- “Soobin’s not a mind-reader, Yeonjun-hyung knows it, and if he is trying to spoil the friendship between Sungchan and Soobin-hyung because he’s jealous that’s messed up-!”

“Beomgyu-hyung, I asked if Soobin’s still in contact with Sungchan-ssi because Yeonjun-hyung did something”- He whispered urgently- “I don’t know what but I’m sure he’s keeping a vigilant eye on him... that all-nighter he pulled yesterday? I’m confident he’s been trying to get information on what is NCT doing these days”

Beomgyu’s eyes were wide open, trying to process all that information Taehyun was telling him, the confidence and nervousness of the younger assuring him that he wasn’t lying.

“Hyung, I know that Soobin is in love with him, I saw everything”- He said- “I just want him to be happy with Sungchan-ssi, I don’t want Yeonjung-hyung to intervene, is not fair, he had his chance before and now -just because he lost his chance- he's trying to ruing everything... Soobin-hyung deserves to be happy”

Beomgyu stayed silent, looking at Taehyun firmly, the younger boy then continued:

“I won’t say anything to anyone, not even Yeonjun-hyung”- He said, his voice honest- “Please trust me, I want to help Soobin-hyung”

Beomgyu’s eyes rested on the younger’s, the anxiety still evident on his eyes and the older sighed.

“You want to help? Seriously?”- He finally asked

Taehyun nodded fast, assuring:

“I do”

“Then”- Beomgyu placed his hand on Taehyun’s shoulders- “Find out what Yeonjun-hyung did last week, especially on the weekend”

**•NCT•**

****

Sungchan stared at the message with despair in his eyes, feeling fear and a terrible sensation run through his body; he just wanted to curl and cry his uncomfortableness out, call Soobin and tell him everything that happened yesterday.

_ Chenle knows everything, Jisung too, Taeyong-hyung wants to talk to me, probably someone from SM or Dispatch saw us yesterday… I messed everything… _

He took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, hugging his pillow as he fought the urge to cry his eyes out.

“Sungchannie”

He glanced up, seeing Shotaro standing on a half-open door holding a small cup, a tender expression on his face.

“Can I come in?”

Sungchan nodded, resting his back on the bed frame, the older giving the taller one the cup.

“It’s hot cocoa”- He said- “Family recipe, my mom used to do this for me when I felt sad, it always cheered me up”

Sungchan showed him a small grateful smile, taking a small sip, letting the delicious taste and smell of the drink calm down his worries.

“Channie”- Shotaro sat down on the bed- “Please tell me what’s going on”

“It’s nothing, hyung”- He assured, glancing away, trying to mask his voice with a confidence he didn’t had- “Just a headache”

“I see”- The Japanese nodded, looking at the floor- “Headache… or heart ache?”

Sungchan’s eyes widened, staring at the older whose pupils were staring now at him intently, inspecting every single movement the taller did, every expression...  Shotaro was not an idiot, and Sungchan knew immediately.

“You know”

“I do”- He nodded and smiled- “I saw the videos days ago, I heard you and Chenle yesterday… by the way, how did the date go?”

“Taro-”

The older raised a hand to stop him, his smile and calm demeanor never faltering, it was… scary.

“Sungchan, how do you plan for this to keep going?”- He asked- “What are you going to do when this blows up?”

The taller left the cup on the nightstand, the hot cocoa now being a literal bad idea due to the nausea on his stomach, feeling even more terrible than before.

“I don’t know-”

“You just debuted”- He said, his tender voice filled with firmness- “You have to set your priorities; would you put your feelings first than your dream? Is he that important to you?”

Sungchan looked at him, new tears filling his eyes, and even though it pained the older to see him like that, he kept going:

“Does he feel the same for you?”

“I don’t know”- Sungchan whispered, his voice full of hurt- “Hyung, all I know is that I am feeling so many things for him; I want to be with him, get to know him, what he likes, to hear his laugh, see his smile…”

Shotaro looked at him surprised, the younger continuing:

“I love the fact that I debuted, I want to follow this dream with NCT, and Soobin-hyung wishes me to keep going”- He sobbed- “But I want to be with him too, I want him to know how I feel for him”

“You just met him, Channie”- Shotaro said urgently- “How can you feel something so strong for him when you just met him for the first time a couple of weeks ago-?”

“Because I’m in love with him, hyung”- Sungchan confessed, looking at the older, whose expression morphed into a surprised one- “I fell for Soobin-hyung the first time I did that interview in Music Bank the day I debuted”

Shotaro nodded at that, both of them staying silent for a couple of seconds, the Japanese then drew a sigh:

“If what I heard yesterday with Chenle is correct, Taeyong must know something about this-”

“I’m not sure, he apparently wants to talk with me”- Sungchan nodded- “Chenle said that I shouldn’t worry, but I don’t know what to think anymore”

“Has Soobin said anything?”-Shotaro asked

“He texted me like he normally does, nothing out of the ordinary”- He sighed- “I don’t think someone from BigHit knows about our meeting yesterday”

Shotaro hummed his eyes locking on the youngster:

“Your date, call it as it is: it was a date”- His grin widened- “You two had a  _ date _ ”

Sungchan lowered his gaze, blushing furiously as Shotaro laughed.

“Channie, I just want you to know that you can count on me”- He said honestly- “I'm your best friend, we debuted together, I care a lot for you so I will support you, always”

“Thank you, hyung”- Sungchan smiled appreciatively

“And because I support you I have to be honest: when you get so jealous, Channie… you’re scary”- Shotaro huffed, standing up as putting his hands up innocently- “I just told you once that Soobin was handsome, an innocent comment, and you just glared daggers at me-”

“Did I? Seriously?”- He blinked incredulous- “Hyung I didn’t noticed- I’m really sorry”

“You did, but don’t worry”- The Japanese chuckled- “That just made me confused, that’s actually when I started to suspect and watch the videos”

Sungchan groaned, which made the Japanese boy laugh more. After a few seconds, the taller boy sighed, his mind racing until:

“I wonder... ”

“What?”

“Chenle”- He muttered- “He saw me yesterday when Soobin-hyung was leaving, yet… he knew beforehand my feelings toward him, he was really _really_ confident that when I tried to convince him that I didn’t love him he didn’t change his mind-”

“Jinsu, I’m sorry to break it down to you”- Shotaro placed a hand on his shoulder- “But your heart eyes to Soobin are very _very_ obvious, alright?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m just going to say this: be thankful that the fancams don't show the crowd, because your heart-eyes are  _ so  _ obvious there”- He said, causing the younger’s blush to deepen- “The interviews are not that evident, but  _ dude _ … i mean: you sent him a  _ kiss _ …”

“Leave me alone”

“A  _ kiss _ ”- Shotaro said bewildered- “I just have a quick question: did you want to give him a heart attack to that poor boy? Are you that dense?”

Sungchan, at this point, was deep red as a tomato, and Shotaro was having way too much fun teasing him.

“Oh well, at least you weren’t that intense on the interview that day because then you might have broken him”- He said

Sungchan looked at him, remembering the interview the day he fainted, how the older boy treated him coldly. 

Shotaro noticed the change of mood immediately:

“Sungchan?”- He questioned- “What is it?”

“I wasn’t bold because he was… strange that day”- He narrowed his eyebrows, his eyes lost on the memory, recalling that day- “He gave me the cold shoulder, and when I confronted him before the performance he pretended everything was normal when I knew it wasn’t”

Shotaro listened to him attentively, and Sungchan continued:

“Then, when I fainted”- Sungchan smiled a little- “His face showed genuine worry, he even scorned at me when we called on the phone, I thought the speakers on my phone would break”

Shotaro laughed at that, it was hard to imagine Choi Soobin angry… yet he knew that tender and sweet people had a horrifying side when they got angry, it meant serious business, and that boy was not an exception.

“But he was worried, he was looking everywhere to get my number”- Sungchan smiled

“Yah, that’s true, how did he get your number?”- Shotaro asked curious- “Did you go to BigHit?”

“No”- He shook his head- “But, well, I’m sorry, I can’t tell you”

“Alright”- Shotaro crossed his arms- “Yangyang gave it to him then”

Sungchan stayed silent at that, the color leaving his face.

“What?”

“Well, I can’t see another reason or member who could have done that”- The older theorized- “Besides, you left with Yangyang-hyung when you went to the date on Wednesday, so he must have known everything since the beginning”

“I would like to contact my lawyer”- Sungchan raised his hands, feigning innocence, which caused Shotaro to laugh.

“If it was him”- The Japanese said- “Then, I’m glad he did that for you”

Sungchan smiled tenderly to the older, feeling contempt that Shotaro now knew the truth; now he didn't feel the urge to hide his feelings and he could openly express himself and his thoughts to his best friend. 

“Now”- Shotaro glanced at his phone- “Concerning Soobin, did you ask him about why he was so cold toward you?”

“I did but…”- His expression turned grim- “We were interrupted and he took me to a ice cream and dog store, so… we didn’t had time”

“More like: you forgot”- Shotaro corrected- "Because of the dogs"

“... Yes”

Shotaro face palmed at that, and Sungchan said rapidly, taking out his phone:

“In my defense, the dogs were really cute, especially Captain”- He showed the older the pictures- “Look at him, he’s so cute!”

“You took those pictures and you didn’t take one with Soobin?”- The older asked bewildered

“We did”- He pouted, sliding through his gallery, his eyes softening immediately- “Look”

Shotaro glanced, seeing a smiling Sungchan holding a small puppy looking at the camera while Soobin held the camera, the smile on the TXT leader overflowing with happiness.

“Awww”- Shotaro cooed

Sungchan locked the screen a shy smile displaying on his face.

“If you want my opinion, I think you should try ask him again why he treated you like that on Music Bank”- Shotaro said- “It’s not that I believe he wanted to hurt you on purpose and ignore you, clearly he adores being with you”

Sungchan nodded, but then the older sighed and:

“Then again he might have had a bad day and well… he lashed out on you, which is wrong, but that’s also a possibility”- He said- “But it’s better to know what’s really going on”

“You’re right”- He sighed, slumping again on the bed- “Still, I’m scared of his answer though…”

Shotaro chuckled tenderly, eyeing the younger:

“Understandable”- He said- “Have you answered his texts, by the way?”

“No”- He muttered, grabbing his phone- “I’ve been so anxious after what happened with Chenle and Taeyong-hyung that I’m just scared about all of this…”

“So you think that not answering him might make everything go away?”- Shotaro inquired- “You know that that’s not how things work right? Soobin’s there for you, and we both don’t know what Taeyong-hyung is going to talk to you about, it might not even be about your relationship with Soobin”

Sungchan’s eyes shone with worry:

“But Jisung sounded so worried, and Chenle looked so scared-”

“You know how those two can be dramatic, Channie”- He waved- “Don’t worry yourself before anything happens, alright? Focus on what’s happening right now, which is: your boyfriend sending you a message”

“He’s not my boyfriend-”

“Yet”

"Hyung-"

" _Yet"_

Sungchan threw the Japanese his pillow, his face -once again- a deep red and Shotaro giggled mischievously.

“You’re enjoying this too much, hyung”

“You expected me not to?”- Shotaro asked amused

The younger groaned, unlocking his phone as he opened Soobin’s KakaoTalk.

“Answer him”- Shotaro encouraged him

“Alright…”- He read the messages and then his eyes widened- “Oh sh-”

He jumped out of the bed, Shotaro yelling at him confused, Sungchan opening the fridge and taking out the drink.

“I forgot to give this to Yangyang-hyung!”- He exclaimed, running toward the door- “He bought it for him!”

**•NCT•**

Yangyang walked toward the kitchen, seeing Xiaojun on the table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Morning”- The older one said when he looked at him.

“Hey hyung”-He sat down, also placing a bowl and grabbing the box of cereal.

“How did yesterday go with Sungchan?”- Xiaojun asked- “Did he bought that healthy food he needed?”

“He didn’t like the place”- Yangyang said quickly- “So I had to take him to get ice cream”

“Oh…”- The older nodded.

_ I guess I’m getting better at lying, it’s a wonder I always lose in Among Us- _

“Why are you lying to me?”

_ Never-fucking-mind… _

Yangyang stared at Xiaojun surprised, the older’s voice tinted with frustration:

“Do you think I don’t know you?”- He said- “I’ve known you for a long time, Yangyang”

The maknae looked elsewhere, suddenly focusing on the cereal, feigning indifference even though he was dying on the inside.

“Yangyang-”- Xiaojun started to say, but before he could continue, the front door knocked.

The younger immediately stood up, Xiaojun wanting to stop him, but the maknae managed to get past him, ignoring the calls of the older.

When he opened the door, he saw Sungchan standing there gasping for air holding a drink and he paled.

“Sungchannie”- He muttered, his voice nervous.

“Yangyang-hyung”- Sungchan took a deep breath- “Morning”

The WayV member stepped outside and closed the front door, looking back, praying to all the heavens that Xiaojun didn’t followed him… but this day wasn’t his lucky day, at all.

He could hear the steps of the older getting close, and before he could pay attention to what Sungchan was saying, he grabbed the boy’s arm and dragged him away, managing to hear the door open.

“Yangyang!”

He ignored the older’s calls, running away with Sungchan, knowing that the younger boy was staring at him confused.

Yet he didn’t care; he secretly enjoyed it somehow, this was a moment he thought many times back in his trainee days; his crazy daydream that instead of Xiaojun yelling at him or the other boy it was his choreographer as both boys ran away together, hand in hand laughing mischievously.

It was all wishful thinking though... Now Sungchan’s heart belonged to Choi Soobin, and even though his feelings for the younger weren’t as strong as before, now that both of them were catching his breath on the patio of the dorms, Yangyang’s eyes landed on Sungchan’s handsome features and a deluded part on his mind still wondered:

_ If everything had been different,  _

_ If I had been brave back then, _

_ If  _ **_he_ ** _ had never interfered... _

_ Would you have said yes? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to hug Yangyang... :(  
> What did you guys think of the new text messages?  
> I thought it might give a more realistic vibe to the story...  
> But what do you guys thing? should I go back to written text messages?


	13. "Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have a comeback in just a few days, so I would appreciate if all of your concentration were here and not elsewhere”- Yeonjun spat, his eyes glancing to everyone yet stopping sometimes on Soobin’s- “So we will practice diligently from now on, everyday, Sunday too”
> 
> That made Soobin’s blood run cold, and Beomgyu jumped:
> 
> “That’s our rest day, hyung, that day is to let us rest and help us distract ourselves from the nerves and de-stress-”
> 
> “Well, we can use it to practice too and have a better performance and not get distracted”- His fox-like eyes landed on Soobin who felt a tug in his chest.
> 
> “What is going on with you today, huh?”- Beomgyu exploded, unable to hide the anger in his voice- “Ever since morning you were so pissed and now you’re lashing out on us especially with Soobin-hyung, who did nothing to you-”
> 
> “That’s where you’re wrong”- Yeonjun said poisonously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Helloooo!!!! chapter 13!   
> Is anyone feeling the days going fast? last I remember when I was just uploading chapter 3 XD   
> I'm glad the story is unfolding nicely though, so far... the only rebellious chapacter I struggle with is Yeonjun ahahahaha although I feel Jungwoo's character will be a problem soon.  
> Also! I'm amazed how many of you are feeling sad for Yangyang! Yeah, he's a sweet angel isn't he? He adores and loves Sungchan a lot, yet he allows him to love the one Sungchan wants... SOME PEOPLE (couch- Yeonjun- cough- Jungwoo- cough) SHOULD LEARN FROM HIM...  
> But oh well, let's see what's in store now :D  
> I'll see you guys later! Take care!

“Your comeback is next week, and promos started today, so we have to give all our best”- The choreographer said, looking excitedly to the boys that sat down on the dance floor.

Soobin glanced at their group members, the giddiness and adrenaline firing up inside him; Huening Kai stared at him also smiling, Beomgyu too, Taehyun wore a quizzical expression which made the leader think he was already planning something with the improv moves for interviews…

Then when the leader looked at Yeonjun, he noticed the seriousness of his expression, the older boy not returning his stare, as if Soobin wasn’t there and he was just a ghost…

When the choreographer walked away after giving them the schedule for today and the rest of the days before the comeback, Soobin was happy to hear that Sunday was going to be a day to rest... 

He could go out on his date with Sungchan and spend the rest of that day enjoying his time with him before the hectic schedules invaded his next three weeks…

He felt his phone vibrate, and he took a quick glance, his smile widening once he saw the messages:

Soobin had to hold steady when he saw the emoji, apparently he became jell-o once Sungchan sent him red-hearts, swooning over it, because his mind just flew to cloud 9 thinking that maybe…  _ just maybe _ … Sungchan felt  _ something  _ for him just like Soobin did.

_ Please, please, please… _

He was going to answer the messages when Yeonjun’s voice thundered on the practice room:

“Alright line up”- He exclaimed, the frustration evident in his voice and eyes- “Soobin, leave the phone, right now is not time to be texting!”

The leader turned around, shocked to hear the spite and venom on the older’s voice.

“Yes, o-okay hyung-”- Soobin said softly, putting his phone inside his bag and walking toward the center of the room, joining the others- “I’m so-”

“We have a comeback in just a few  _ days _ , so I would appreciate if all of your concentration were  _ here  _ and not elsewhere”- Yeonjun spat, his eyes glancing to everyone yet stopping sometimes on Soobin’s- “So we will practice diligently from now on, everyday, Sunday too”

That made Soobin’s blood run cold, and Beomgyu jumped:

“That’s our rest day, hyung, that day is to let us rest and help us distract ourselves from the nerves and de-stress-”

“Well, we can use it to practice too and have a better performance and not get  _ distracted _ ”- His fox-like eyes landed on Soobin who felt a tug in his chest.

“What is going on with you today, huh?”- Beomgyu exploded, unable to hide the anger in his voice- “Ever since morning you were so pissed and now you’re lashing out on us especially with Soobin-hyung, who did nothing to you-”

“That’s where you’re wrong”- Yeonjun said poisonously, his eyes going from the dark-haired boy to the leader- “Get in positions”

**•NCT•**

“He read the messages”- Sungchan smiled- “I’m guessing he’s in practice now so he’ll answer later”

He locked his phone putting it on his hoodie and looked at Yangyang who was sipping happily from the drink, both boys sitting down on a bench from the garden.

“I’m serious”- The WayV member insisted- “You better take me to this restaurant, this is ludicrously good”

“Beomgyu was the one who asked Soobin-hyung to bring him one and he had the idea to also buy you one”- Sungchan said smiling

“At least  _ someone  _ thinks of me and is  _ appreciative  _ because of what I do-”

“Alright mr. dramatic”- Sungchan chuckled, playfully hitting the arm of the older- “I meant to buy you coffee from the cafe you like near the park but Soobin-hyung won the idea”

“I mean, this is Soobin’s gesture, not yours, you can still buy me that coffee”

Sungchan glanced at him surprised, which made the older almost spit out the drink for the funny expression of the younger.

“Hyung”

Yangyang glanced at him, and Sungchan asked:

“Why was Xiaojun-hyung yelling at you?”

“Oh don’t worry about that, Channie”-He smiled, ruffling the taller’s hair- “Hyung and I had a small argument, we’ll sort it out later, I just didn’t want to fight with him before I had my morning drink”

“It’s morning coffee-”

“Potato, potato”- The older shrugged- “This counts as coffee probably, i’m feeling really awake now”

“Let’s just ignore the fact that you just ran several floors to get here in order to evade your discussion with Xiaojun-hyung”- Sungchan chuckled- “Yeah, it’s all the drink’s fault”

Yangyang rolled his eyes and then hit playfully the younger’s arm:

“Yah, tell me”- A grin appeared on his mouth- “How did it go? What did he do? Did he follow my orders? Did he treat you well?”

“Hyung he did obey you, come on”- Sungchan smiled timidly- “He took me to the burger place and then we went to an ice cream and dog cafe, look”

He unlocked his device and gave the WayV member the phone:

“Isn’t he the cutest?”- Sungchan cooed tenderly- “His name is Captain”

“Yeah, captain of your heart”- Yangyang looked at him mischievously- “Do you really want me to agree with you that your boyfriend is cute?”

“What?”- Sungchan took his phone back from the older’s hand and saw that the picture he had shown Yangyang: it was the selca he and Soobin took, being that photo the last one he had shown Shotaro a while back, so he scrolled back embarrassed- “No! No, hyung it’s this one”

“I mean, he  _ is  _ cute, but he’s yours-”

“It’s  _ this one _ !”- Sungchan exclaimed, completely red- “Stop!”

Yangyang glanced at the phone, seeing Sungchan petting an enormous and fluffy dog, the boy smiling at him tenderly.

“Isn’t he the cutest?”

“He is”- The older nodded, his eyes not exactly focused on the dog...

Sungchan locked the phone, a smile displayed on his face.

“It was the best day ever, hyung”- He confessed

“And? When will you two see each other again?”

“Soobin wants to go out on Sunday”- Sungchan looked at him again, his smile wavering- “But I don’t know, hyung”

“Why not?”- Yangyang insisted, looking at him firmly- “The plan was a success, we can do it again-!”

“No, hyung”- Sungchan shook his head, his eyes now displaying fear to the older- “Jisung knows”

Yangyang’s eyes widened and Sungchan continued:

“And Chenle too”- He confessed, remembering the shocked expression of the younger- “He even saw Soobin-hyung”

“And Soobin?”- Yangyang asked- “Did he see Chenle?”

“No”- He said as he put away the phone- “Soobin-hyung asked me out on Sunday and Chenle saw when we...  _ hugged _ ”

“When you two what-?”

“ _ Hugged _ ”- Sungchan muttered timidly

“What?!”

“Hyung, we  **hugged** !”- Sungchan exclaimed, once again, blushing deeply.

“Ah”- Yangyang scoffed, brushing away disappointed- “I thought you two had kissed, that’s sad, call me when you two-”

“Hyung-!”

“It’s Sad”- The older said confidently- “With capital S”

“Yangyang-hyung-”

“I risk my life in order to help you get on a date with your crush who  _ clearly  _ is dying for you and what do I get in return?”- The older said dramatically- “The Sad news that you two just  _ hugged _ ”

“And a caramel smoothie-”

“Ah yes, the consolation prize”- Yangyang said as he lifted it taking a sip

“Yet, hyung, it’s good that we hugged because I don’t even want to think what would have happened if Chenle saw us ki…”- He stopped talking, getting shy again.

“Say the word, coward”- Sungchan refusing immediately as he said:

“If he saw us...”- Sungchan glanced away- “I can't, hyung, you know- if he saw us doing _that_ -”

“Nope, no, that’s way worse! Just say kissing”- Yangyang bursted out laughing out loud as Sungchan wanted a meteor to fall on his head- “Oh my god, my stomach, anyways, then… Chenle and Jisung knows”

“Yeah”- Sungchan said as he nodded- “I don’t know how, but I get the feeling Chenle knew about it before he saw Soobin-hyung and me yesterday”

“He saw the interviews and the fancams, probably…”

“He did”- Sungchan confirmed- “But I don’t know… I feel that something’s off, he seemed nervous with the fact that Soobin-hyung and I were still in contact”

“Well, did he say anything against you being friends with him?”- Yangyang asked curiously, taking another sip.

“No”- He shook his head- “In fact, he wanted to help me on Sunday, him and Jisung, but…”

“But?”

“Apparently Taeyong-hyung wants to talk to me? Jisung said that when Chenle spoke to him on the phone”- Sungchan recalled, his voice filled with nervousness- “Everything is so weird, hyung- I don’t even know if I want to keep doing this-”

“Do you want to stop seeing Soobin?”- Yangyang asked, his expression turning serious as he lowered the drink.

“No”- The younger answered immediately, his eyes widening- “Of course not!”

“Then, don’t let what happened yesterday be an impediment for you to enjoy your friendship with Soobin”- The older said- “Because that’s what this is right now,  _ friendship _ , you two are friends right now”

“But he’s from BigHit-”

“And Chenle is friends with Lee Felix from Stray Kids, JYP Entertainment”- Yangyang shrugged- “Your point?”

Sungchan raised his hands in surrender, earning a triumphant smile from the older, who finally finished the drink.

“Keep going out with him, Channie”- Yangyang motivated- “And even if you two end up dating, there’s nothing wrong with this, I assure you, we might be idols but we are also humans”

Sungchan smiled at him, the older boy noticing that the fear and weariness on the younger’s eyes had vanished completely, which made him feel proud of himself… and a bit sad too.

**~TXT~**

“Why...?”- Soobin muttered absentmindedly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, spraying water on his face once again- “Why is he like this…? Why…?”

He leaned on the wall for support, feeling himself getting sick by the minute, the stress of what had been happening these two days on the practice room replaying over and over on his mind:

Yeonjun scorned him these days non-stop, stopping the music multiple times and correcting everyone angrily, even to the point where he made Huening Kai cry on Friday… 

And Soobin couldn’t say anything; this new behaviour on the older was new, something he had never experienced before, and he  _ knew  _ that he should phase him soon, correct him, explain that his behavior was just wrong… but he was afraid.

Yeonjun during practice is a bomb waiting to explode at any minute, and once they’re in the dorms, he locks on his room, not coming unless it’s for dinner and he eats fast and leaves.

At least his idea of practicing on Sunday wasn’t brought up again lately, and Yeonjun hasn’t said anything.

Yet...

_ “Ever since morning you were so pissed and now you’re lashing out on us especially with Soobin-hyung, who did nothing to you-” _

_ “That’s where you’re wrong” _

What did Soobin do? Why did he say that?

Was it because of what happened Thursday morning?

Soobin stopped the older from cuddling him… maybe.

He knew that it was the most plausible thing, but… one person would get frustrated, ask the other to explain themselves, not get angry like Yeonjun is…

Besides, Soobin didn’t feel that Yeonjun wanted to _just_ cuddle, the older was really close, _way_ _too_ close to his face at that time that he could swear that he wanted to kiss him and the leader didn’t want to, so he did what one would reasonably do: stop that from happening.

So Yeonjun shouldn’t be mad with Soobin from doing what he felt was the correct thing to do.

Yet… it didn’t stop from making him feel awful, especially because the older was lashing out at him and the others were having a terrible time a couple of days before their comeback.

He took out his phone as he tried to distract himself, he knew he was taking too long on his ‘bathroom trip’ but at this point Soobin just wanted to think of other things, so before he could think twice, he found himself typing a message on KakaoTalk:

And he, without thinking it, hit send, locking his phone and cleaning his tears, making his way out of the restroom toward the practice room, opening the door seeing the members on the floor heavily breathing and Choi Yeonjun's wolf-like eyes resting now on Soobin.

“Did the toilet swallow you?”- He spat- “Come on”

**•NCT•**

Sungchan glanced at his phone, seeing the messages from the older boy, his smile from the first messages fading slowly as he read the last ones, feeling a burden on his chest as he closed the door, leaving the bag on the table, Shotaro following him as he started to put everything away.

“Hyung, can I go to my room to send a message?”

“Oh sure”- Shotaro looked at him attentively- “Is it him?”

“Yes, he has a name”- Sungchan chuckled

“I know”- The Japanese shrugged- “I just like to be ominous, besides, not everyone knows about this”

Sungchan sighed, having to agree with what the older said.

“I’ll just reply to him and I’ll come back to help you”

“No, please”- Shotaro waved him dismissively- “Take your time, leave this to me”

“But hyung-”

“Sungchan, i’m serious”- Shotaro smiled- “The last time you helped me you broke the bottle of tomato sauce, and I need that, in fact, I need everything here intact for the new recipe I want to cook for us”

Sungchan glanced at the older embarrassed, nodding as he made his way to his room, leaving the older boy in the kitchen.

He unlocked his phone, rereading the messages, the wave of sadness invading him, feeling butterflies on his stomach with the last thing it said. So he began to type back:

Sungchan then pressed the voice recording button, and started to talk:

“Hey hyung”- He smiled tenderly as he sat down on the bed- “I have no idea what to say, you mentioned that hearing my voice helps you, so I should probably tell what I have done today”

He took a deep breath and spoke up again:

“I just arrived at the dorms with Shotaro-hyung, we both went to the market to get supplies, he wanted to try and do a… what was it? Wait-”- He stood up and opened the door, seeing the older still accommodating things- “Hyung!, what’s the dish you want to do?”

“Sukiyaki and miso soup-”- He narrowed his eyes and mouthed- “Is it-? hello Soobin!”

“Hyung-!”

“What? I just want to say hi”- Shotaro walked toward him and glanced at the phone- “Oh it’s a voice message, I thought you were talking to him”

“Nope”- Sungchan grinned- “I’m telling him that we went to the market”

“Yeah, and let me tell you, Soobin”- Shotaro started to tease- “Our buddy here wanted to buy not one, not two, but  _ three  _ bottles of ice cream, can you believe that?”

“Yah, hyung-!”- Sungchan looked at him alarmed and embarrassed- “You also wanted one!”

“Yeah, one”- He teased- “Not three”

“Aish!”- Sungchan rolled his eyes as he went back to his room- “This hyung, i’m leaving, thanks for the names, goodbye”

“Bye Soobinnie!”

“Yah!”

He hit send as soon as he closed the door, feeling contempt with the audio, confident that hearing a casual conversation would make the older feel relaxed, and soon as the audio loaded and marked that it was sent, he pressed the voice message button again.

“Alright, so i’m back in my room”- He laid on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling- “So as I said before, we were on the supermarket, and yes, I did want three ice creams-, but in my defense, Shotaro-hyung wanted one of those three I picked too, so I’m not to blame in this scenario for wanting two more, it would end fast if we only bought one!”

He rolled his eyes as if Soobin was there with him, so he continued:

“Anyways, as we went back we both saw Yangyang and Xiaojun walking in the hallway, it seems they’ve made up from their argument so I’m happy”- Sungchan smiled- “They were going to the record store, it seems that they both were looking for some albums that the place finally had available, I hope they got them”

He turned around now being face down, leaving the phone in front of him as he grabbed a pillow:

“And well, now I’m here, I’ll call Chenle in a short while, I need to talk to him about some things, it would be easier if he lived here on the dorms but he doesn’t”- He sighed- “So unless he’s with Jisung, I guess a call will have to do for now until I see him face to face in the general practice we all have on Monday”

He looked at the audio and found out that it was now almost 3 minutes long, so he decided to wrap things up:

“Well hyung, i guess this audio will do for now, I hope this one and the other brought a smile and helped you somehow… I’m not used to send them, so I hope it’s not awkward”- He chuckled timidly- “As soon as you’re back in the dorms and have time, let me know if you want to have a video call later, alright? Well then, bye bye”

And he hit send, leaving the phone on his side, slumping on the bed and burying his face on the pillow, feeling his face heat up… 

_ Oh! _

He grabbed the device again and unlocked it, opening KakaoTalk again and activated the camera, trying to get the right pose to take the selca, a small smile on his face, snapping it and without thinking it twice (because he just  _ knew  _ he would regret it and erase the photo immediately) he also sent it.

_ The things I do for love… _

He thought that… yet the smile widened, feeling the warm feeling on his chest, closing his eyes as he recalled the crescent eyes of the older when the door of the van opened, his voice …

_ “Sungchannie…” _

**~TXT~**

“ _...As soon as you’re back in the dorms, and you have time, let me know if you want to have a video call later, alright? Well then, bye bye _ ”

The audio ended and Soobin then stared at the selca the younger sent him: the face of the younger staring at the screen with a tender smile and his hair messed up a bit, his face without any hint of make-up on him which was incredibly adorable.

...Just as  incredible the speed that Soobin saved that picture to stare at it for many minutes...

_ Yes your honor, I’m guilty, so so guilty because I am in love with this boy- _

It took him another 5 minutes to remember that he had to type back, which he did… and he regretted it, because:

It took him several minutes to realize the messages, and that's why Choi Soobin was now regretting his life choices and cursing his crazed mind that was overdosed with love at that time.

So he did the only reasonable thing he could think at that moment: he stood up, and ran to cry inside Choi Beomgyu’s room.

**•NCT•**

To say Sungchan was pale was an understatement.

His eyes stared at the messages, reread them over and over, had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, and just plain meditate what just happened:

Choi Soobin told him he was beautiful, that his pictures had to come with a warning sign…

_ I- _

He giggled timidly, hugging his pillow as he fought with all his might power not to scream in glee, blushing furiously as he took the phone.

The older boy was flirting, something that he never thought would happen, -not even in his wildest dreams- and now Sungchan had to make a choice.

“ _ Don’t let what happened yesterday be an impediment for you to enjoy your friendship with Soobin, because that’s what this is right now, friendship, you two are friends right now _ ”

“J _ ust friends… _ ”- He thought, his eyes going to the messages- “ _ Do I only want that…? _ ”

His heart beating ferociously, the answer to the question clear on his mind, yet the fear paralyzed him, the voice of Chenle on his mind:

_ “If you love him, that’s great, just be careful, alright? There’s people out there that won’t be happy with this, and you’ll have to be strong” _

‘ _ Will I be strong? _ ’- He silently wondered, clicking the album of photos, the selca of Soobin and him coming to view, both of them wearing legitimate big smiles, clearly enjoying their time together…

And before he knew it, Sungchan unlocked his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on... don't be shy... leave a comment and kudos :D  
> I really love to hear your theories (and screams XD)


	14. "You move like lightning charging through the angry skies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing that just made Taehyun silently wonder why would Beomgyu asked him to find out what the older had done the past week. Yes, he had started to think that Yeonjun had been these weeks just stalking NCT’s and SM’s twitter for updates of Jung Sungchan; asking the manager for updates of Soobin; be wary of their movements but nothing extreme…
> 
> But he was wrong.
> 
> “Even if Soobin was still ‘crushing’ on him, it doesn’t matter anyway”- The older shrugged, grabbing his phone- “I already took care of it”
> 
> Taehyun felt his blood immediately froze.
> 
> Oh he was so, so, wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> You all might be surprised XD two updates in one week?  
> I wanted to make a little celebration for our MC Sungchannie! Don't forget to support him today!  
> He'll do an amazing work! I'm so excited!  
> It's a little chapter where nothing bad happens so enjoy :D..................

“Choi Soobin-hyung, I didn’t know this side of you”- Beomgyu snapped bewildered, trying all his best not to scream.

Soobin sat down on the younger’s bed, trembling as he shook his phone trying to articulate words to express exactly how he felt, but the anxiety and urgency was getting the better of him.

He had fucked it up, he just knew it, and all he wanted to do now was for the moon to just crush him.

“I called him beautiful-”- Soobin muttered horrified- “I mean,  _ he is  _ but I didn’t want to be so straightforward-!”

“Hyung I can’t believe you sent him that-”

“And he’s seen it and he hasn’t said anything-!”- Soobin said defeated, laying deflated on the younger bed, fighting the tears from coming out as well as a piercing yell.

“Dude, you spilled so many things on those messages that I would take a while to answer, I’d have to ingest the fact that someone called me beautiful out of the nowhere”- Beomgyu said reasonably- “So calm down”

“But tomorrow-”

“Is Sunday, I know, but hyung”- Beomgyu sat down, trying to remain calm although he wanted to also yell at the void- “You guys already set an hour and place, why are you so worried?”

“What if he cancels because of this-?”

“He won’t do that, come on-”- Beomgyu rolled his eyes- “You call me beautiful, you call Yeonjun-hyung beautiful, and Tae and Hyuka too-”

“Yes, but i’ve know you guys for some time, and Sungchan-”

“You two have had a date, and talk almost each day, you are best friends at this point, almost boyfriends”- Beomgyu said grinning, speaking again as he saw that the older was about to retort- “Besides, Sungchan looks up to you, it’s a big compliment, and what you said you truly mean it so I’m sure he won’t take it in a bad way”

“When I tell you i’m  _ doomed- _ ”

“You’re such a drama queen, enough”- The younger said frustrated- “If i’m honest, I think you didn’t mess up, it’s thanks this that now you’ll see how he reacts and you’ll get an idea on how he feels toward you”

“That, for some reason, doesn’t make me feel calm at all”- Soobin whimpered, letting out a frustrated grunt, turning face down on the mattress

“Hyung, of course it won’t”- Beomgyu said as he caressed the older’s back, trying to soothe him- “But I feel it’s better to start finding out whether Sungchan is on the same wavelength as you are”

The younger saw how the older’s eye peeked to glance at him, and Beomgyu noticed how red it was, signifying that the leader was crying now.

“It’s useless to be with a person you have strong feelings for and not know how the other feels about you”- The younger muttered tenderly- “I believe that, if you like someone, you have to let them know and be honest with what your heart feels, life is short and goes so fast, hyung, you have nothing to lose”

“I don’t want to lose  _ him _ , Gyu”- Soobin muttered, his voice broken- “I tried once, the day he fainted in Music Bank, I was so cold and I pushed him away, and then he fainted… I was so scared-”

“You have every right to fight for him”- The younger nodded- “But you also have to let the other accept you and make a decision”

Soobin’s eye looked at him attentively, the tears still falling freely, which made the younger’s heart ache, he hated to see his older brother in pain and sad, but he had to be realistic for his hyung’s sake:

“You may be our leader and make decisions for us, hyung”- Beomgyu said, his voice firm- “But you’re not Sungchan’s leader, this is out of your hands, so you’ll have to wait”

That made the older boy bury his face on the mattress, Beomgyu knowing that he was crying even more, the harsh truth hitting him like a ton of bricks on his head and heart.

Beomgyu laid down next to him, still caressing the leader’s back, engulfing him in a hug as he let the older cry, letting him vent all the nervousness…

Until both boys heard the phone of the older go off.

“Hyung!”

Soobin sat up rapidly, Beomgyu seeing the legit panic in his eyes as he grabbed his phone. The older’s eyes then shone with a bewildered and happy glint, a bright smile appearing on his lips:

“Hyung”- Beomgyu insisted- “What did he say?”

Soobin then turned the phone, showing the younger the chat:

“Oh?”- Beomgyu reread the message, trying to understand until…- “OH, Oh shoot…”

“Oh indeed”- Soobin nodded, blushing furiously- “I mean, I-”

“He knows his lines, hyung”- Beomgyu said shaking his head- “Damn, you’re in danger”

Soobin nodded wordlessly, the smile still plastered on his face as he the muttered happily:

“He thinks I’m handsome”

“He does”- Beomgyu nodded, smiling gladly- “And beautiful”

“Then, there’s a chance, Gyu”- Soobin exclaimed excitedly- “There’s a probability he feels the same way I do”

“Yes”- The younger nodded- “But don’t rush, keep giving him signals,  _ small  _ signals, alright? Don’t pressure him, yeah?”

Soobin nodded, standing up excitedly until he looked at Beomgyu shocked:

“Gyu”

“What?”- The younger asked now mortified

“Help me”- Soobin muttered- “What do I wear tomorrow?”

**~TXT~**

A knock on the door made Yeonjun lock his iPad and pretend to grab a magazine:

“Come in”

The door of his room opened, Kang Taehyun entering the room which made the older immediately roll his eyes, the small hope of being Soobin just evaporating on his mind:

“What is it now?”- He spat frustrated- “What do you want?”

The younger sat down on the bed silently, the other boy looking at him weirded out, his eyes narrowing as he watched the younger take a deep breath.

“Tae-”

“Hyung, I came here to say I was sorry”- He said- “These days have been stressful for me, for all of us, I shouldn’t have snapped at you during practice, I got worked out and I shouldn’t have yelled at you on Thursday and yesterday, we’re all nervous for the comeback and well-, we just have to work things out the best as we can, so I’ll try to control my emotions”

Yeonjun looked at the younger stunned, the words all lost, his mouth open… he didn’t expect to be receiving an apology from him that’s for sure…

“Tae… I…”- Yeonjun muttered- “I’m sorry too, yes, as you said I got so worked up, i’ve been stressed from many things, everything is just  _ too much  _ lately, there’s many things going wrong and I haven’t felt well”

Taehyun perked up at that, looking at the older attentively:

“I’m really worried for you hyung”- He said in all honesty- “You know I’m here if you want to talk, I won’t speak if you don’t want me to, I’ll just listen”

Yeonjun glanced at him warily, the younger feeling tense all of the sudden, the wolf-ish stare of the older giving him the impression that he was being investigated and analyzed for a trace of lies or betrayal.

“Did Soobin send you here?”

“No”- Taehyun looked at him legitimately confused- “Why would he-?”

“Beomgyu, then?”

Taehyun, at that, started to get nervous yet he managed to control himself on time:

“No”- He said confidently- “Should he? Have you talked to him?”

“Of course not”- Yeonjun glanced away, throwing the magazine away- “He’s too busy either with Kai or with Soobin these days”

“Yeah”- Taehyun said following the older’s flow of conversation- “You’re right”

There was an uncomfortable silence then, and Taehyun took it as a queue to leave, feeling at least contempt that he had managed to get on Yeonjun’s good side again, later on hoping he could do what Beomgyu asked… so the younger stood up until:

“Taehyun”

He turned around, seeing the older looking at him with an expressionless face which made the younger stare at him with confusion and wariness.

“Yes hyung?”- He sat back down

“I know you want to ask me something”- The older said- “Spit it out”

“It’s nothing, I just… well... ”- Taehyun shook his head nervously, the tense ambiance making him uncomfortable- “I was wondering why are you so angry with Soobin-hyung…?”

The older’s eyes landed on him, scrutinizing him, the younger thinking that he wouldn’t answer until:

“I wanted to cuddle with him a few days ago”- Yeonjun said, the anger on his voice- “But he pushed me away and left”

“That’s it?”- Taehyun said bewildered, earning a piercing glare from the older which made the younger feel his blood run cold- “I mean, hyung, you’ve got to also see things from Soobin-hyung’s perspective: maybe he didn’t want to cuddle that day-”

“Taehyun, things are simple”- Yeonjun spat venomously, his eyes thundering- “It’s obvious,  _ incredibly obvious _ , that he’s still in love with that asshole from NCT”

“Hyung, please”- Taehyn said with a frown- “Have you even asked him that-?”

“I don’t need to”- Yeonjun spat- “He stood up and he-”

“We were running late to practice, Jun-hyung”- Taehyun countered- “You both couldn’t cuddle because we had to practice and you: woke up  _ late _ and had breakfast  _ late _ ”

That left the older silent, the rage evident on his eyes yet unable to speak; Taehyun knew he had won this small discussion already, so in order to get the information he needed he had to continue appeasing the older so he continued:

“Now, hyung... please don’t think too much of that”- He said calmly, the eyes of the older set on him, inspecting his words cautiously- “Soobin hasn’t even seen Sungchan-ssi for a long time now, why would he still be thinking of him? crushes don't last long you know?”

“Yeah, I know”- Yeonjun muttered- “But Tae, when Soobin falls for someone, he’s  _ in love _ , you know what I mean? He’s serious when it comes to that”

“Yes, hyung but there’s a difference between: falling for someone, having a crush, and obsession”- Taehyun pointed out, a convincing smile making its way to the younger’s face- “What Soobin-hyung had for Sungchan-ssi was just a small innocent crush, nothing to worry about”

Yeonjun stared at him for a few minutes, the older deep in thought; his face just showing a troubled mind and worry, those typical emotions that a person who really  _ really  _ was in love would express when their special someone would seem to lose interest.

Seeing that just made Taehyun silently wonder why would Beomgyu asked him to find out what the older had done the past week. Yes, he had started to think that Yeonjun had been these weeks just stalking NCT’s and SM’s twitter for updates of Jung Sungchan; asking the manager for updates of Soobin; be wary of their movements but nothing extreme…

But he was wrong.

“Even if Soobin was still  _ ‘crushing’ _ on him, it doesn’t matter anyway”- The older shrugged, grabbing his phone- “I already took care of it”

Taehyun felt his blood immediately froze.

_ Oh he was so, so, wrong... _

“Why? What do you mean?”

Yeonjun looked at him, his expression nonchalantly:

“I spoke to Sungchan, I got his phone number”- He said- “I told him to forget Soobin, to leave him alone and forget his feelings for him”

The younger felt the air leave his lungs, millions of questions invading his mind, the need to run to Beomgyu getting intense by the minute, but he still needed to get more information out:

“And how did you get his number?”- He asked, feigning an impressed expression- “Do you have friends on NCT, hyung?”

“Of course I don’t”- Yeonjun said- “But I got help from some people who  _ do  _ have friends there”

“Do tell!”- Taehyun insisted, pretending to be gossipping although he was dying of stress on the inside- “Come on, don’t leave me all curious, you know I won’t sleep if you leave me hanging on the doubt”

Yeonjun then smiled, his eyes holding a dangerous glint:

“All I will say is this: someone close to me from another group helped me”- The older said, a malevolent smile making its way to his face- “I got the number, called that bastard, and I put him in his place”

He unlocked the iPad, Taehyun seeing the NCT twitter open, Yeonjun’s hatred clearly visible on his eyes:

“Soobin is mine”- He muttered, looking at the younger- “And Sungchan will never get close to him,  _ ever _ ”

**•NCT•**

_ “Got the outfit ready?” _

“Yes”- Sungchan laughed, leaving the phone on the mattress.

_ “You will wear that wine colored shirt I gave you, right? _ ”- Sungchan stayed silent, the voice on the phone then saying aloud-  _ “Right?! _ ”

“Chenle-yah, it’s very formal”- Sungchan started to complain, but he felt the younger starting to scorn him once again:

“ _ I don’t care, Sungchan, I don’t, do you think he will focus on how formal you look when he sees you? _ ”- Chenle said loudly-  _ “The only thing he’s going to think is ‘damn, this boy is so god damn gorgeous, I want to eat h-’” _

“Chenle!”- Sungchan screamed 

“ _ Hamburgers again with him…” _ \- Chenle then let out a laugh-  _ “Oooh, yah, Sungchan, what were you thinking? well, well, well…” _

Sungchan shook his head, trying to calm down as he stared at the clothes before him, the wine colored shirt and the black trousers laying on his bed.

“I don’t know Chenle, independently of how he might see me, I still think it’s too formal-”

_ “Fine, you party pooper _ ”- Sungchan could literally  _ feel  _ how Chenle rolled his eyes through the phone-  _ “Where are you two even going, first of all? _ ”

“I have no idea, he said it was a surprise”

_ “God damn it, really, seriously- your boyfriend is not helping at all being so cryptic” _ \- Chenle exclaimed frustrated-  _ “When I meet him i’m going to beat him some sense about the world of dating- _ ”

“But Chenle-yah, you don’t have a boyfriend...”

_ “Yah, how are you so sure? _ ”- Chenle said cryptically _ \- “Investigate first, talk later, Sungchannie _ ”

“Aish really, I would be so offended by the fact that you know everything about my love life and I know nothing about yours”- Sungchan said frustrated as he inspected the shoes he had.

_ “Sungchan, as if you didn’t know I’m dating Jisung- _ ”- Chenle said nonchalantly.

The rapper’s eyes widening in bewilderment as he covered his mouth, suppressing a impressed sound from coming out, calming down rapidly and saying:

“I knew that”

_ “Yeah, right” _ \- The younger said unimpressed and incredulous-  _ “You didn’t know at all _ ”

“No! Of course not! How would I know?”- Sungchan exclaimed, keeping his voice down in case Shotaro was asleep- “Besides, you’re dating an idol! Why were you pressed on me dating Soobin when you and Jisung are-”

_ “First of all, I’m not pressed on you dating Soobin, what do bothers me is the fact he’s from another company, it’s different _ ”- Chenle explained, an emotion hidden on his voice that Sungchan couldn’t decipher-  _ “It... complicates things _ ”

“I see”

_ “Aish, it’s whatever, we’ll make it work somehow” _ \- Chenle said triumphantly-  _ “Your boyfriend better be prepared for tomorrow, Sungchannie, because with that wine colored shirt you’re going to leave him-” _

“Again with that wine shirt, aigoo”- Sungchan lamented, sitting down on the bed, leaving shirts in front of him- “I have more shirts that would go well with the black pa-”

_ “You’re wearing that shirt Sungchan or I’m not helping you tomorrow, I’m serious” _

“I have this blue Nike shirt-”

_ “JUNG SUNGCHAN, HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF WEARING A NIKE SHIRT TO A MOTHERFUCKING  _ **_DATE_ ** _?!” _ \- Chenle yelled, the older having to lower the button of his phone, scared that the speakers might break-  _ “IF HE TAKES YOU TO A FANCY RESTAURANT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A  _ **_NIKE SHIRT_ ** _? ARE YOU-? AFTER I LENT YOU  _ **_MY_ ** _ WINE COLORED SHIRT- YOU KNOW WHAT? DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, WEAR THAT NIKE SHIRT FOR ALL I CARE, EMBARRASS YOURSELF, TELL SOOBIN I’M SORRY, YOU’RE  _ **_HOPELESS_ ** _ , DON’T EVEN COME TO MY HOUSE ANYMORE, YOU’RE OFFICIALLY  _ **_BANNED_ ** _ FOR REAL THIS TIME, I BET YOU MIGHT EVEN COME HERE WITH A STUPID PUMA SHIRT!” _

Sungchan rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath as Chenle continued his rant until:

“Fine, I’ll wear the shirt tomorrow, calm down”

_ “Excellent” _ \- Chenle said happily, the sudden change of humor surprising the older-  _ “You may come here to my house then!” _

“Can… can you also help me tomorrow with the make-up?”- Sungchan muttered timidly- “I don’t want to bother Yangyang-hyung or Shotaro-hyung-”

_ “Sure” _ \- Chenle said-  _ “I’ll be there by 10 am! Goodbye Sungchannie~! _ ”

Both boys hung up and a spark of excitement and nervousness starting to flourish on his stomach; the smile widening on his face: the messages of the older, the determination of his friends, how life’s been somehow aligning events that made him get Soobin’s number and keep in touch…

_ It’s fate, there’s nothing else... _

As he placed the outfit for tomorrow on his table, he heard a notification pop up on his phone, BigHit announcing new content from Tomorrow x Together.

He frowned and unlocked the phone, entering Twitter and clicking on the bell, seeing the notification immediately:

Tomorrow By Together’s concept pictures had come out, showing the members in a group picture then scrolled down; the leader’s images came to view… and once he saw them, his breath hitched:

He looked so breathtaking, dream-like, something that came out of a magical place, because there was no way that someone so handsome and  _ beautiful  _ could exist.

Shamelessly, he saved the pictures and set the one he liked the most: the one where Soobin was wearing formal clothing, as his home screen, and shut down his phone. 

He then laid on the bed, almost forcing himself to go to sleep: he’ll have a hectic and exciting day tomorrow and he just wanted for that day  _ and hour  _ to just arrive already.

**~TXT~**

“He  _ what _ ?”

Beomgyu whispered/yelled as he slammed the door closed on the mini fridge of the convenience store, Taehyun stayed close to him, pretending to see the  _ very interesting  _ chocolate and vanilla ice cream bottles.

“He got Sungchan’s number somehow,”- He repeated- “He spoke to him and told him to stay away from Soobin-hyung”

“But  _ how _ ?  _ When _ ?”- The older asked bewildered, his eyes showing legitimate fear- “It doesn’t make sense”

Beomgyu grabbed the gallon of milk and placed it on the cart, the younger shrugging as he pretended to see the list, inspecting the items as Beomgyu glanced at the products.

“He said that some close friend got it for him, someone who is also close to the NCT members”

“But the NCT members are pretty shy and introverted…”- Beomgyu muttered- “Especially the Dreamies-”

“But the Dreamies have friends from other groups”- Taehyun pointed out- “Either way, we must start guessing who might have obtained hyung the number of Sungchan-ssi to him”

“That’s the thing, Tae”- Beomgyu said, making his way to the cereal aisle, glancing at the boxes, the younger going beside him- “I don’t think he called Sungchan at all”

Taehyun looked at him confused, Beomgyu locking eyes with him; the fear clearly on his eyes:

“Tae, Sungchan’s still in contact with Soobin-hyung”- He confessed- “They are still seeing each other”

Taehyun’s eyes widened:

“So then, hyung… then Yeonjun-hyung-”- He stopped speaking as Beomgyu nodded, his face pale:

“Yes… Yeonjun-hyung spoke to another NCT member”- The dark-haired boy nodded- “Someone from NCT knows everything”

**~TXT~**

Soobin stared at the reflection on the mirror in the wall of the reception, smiling widely as he silently wondered what would the younger think, the excitement accentuating on his stomach, the nervousness uncontrollable and he just couldn’t help glancing over and over at his phone, waiting for a text message from Beomgyu, Yangyang or Sungchan.

“Come on-”- He whispered happily.

He felt someone by his side joining him, the leader expecting to be Beomgyu, and turned around with a smile that immediately faded. 

Yeonjun looked at him with a serious expression as he nodded:

“You’re ready, that’s great”- He started to walk toward the exit and said- “Let’s go then”

“Where?”- Soobin asked confused

“Don’t you remember what I said days ago?”- Yeonjun said annoyed- “Let’s go, we’re going to practice today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D ;)  
> I'll wait here for the screams......


End file.
